Alguém Que Não Me Quer
by Escorpion Girl
Summary: Tudo que Bella quer na vida é pertencer a Edward, mas isso será difícil pois ele acha que ela é amante de Emmett e que só liga para dinheiro e status. Edward deseja Bella, mas a trata de acordo com o caráter que ele acredita que ela tem.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Alguém Que Não Me Quer

**Autora:** Sharon Wagner  
><strong>Adaptadora:<strong> Escorpion Girl**  
><strong>**Shipper:** Bella & Edward  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance, drama  
><strong>Censura:<strong> k+  
><strong>Sinopse: <strong>Tudo que Bella queria na vida era entregar-se a Edward Cullen, acabar com aquela tortura que dilacerava seu coração a meses. Ela o amava desesperadamente e seu corpo todo queimava de desejo por ele. Um desejo que Edward também sentia, e muito forte. Mas se Bella cedesse seu futuro com ele se resumiria a um caso explosivo que não iria durar mais de 2 semanas. Ele mesmo havia afirmado isso! Porque no coração daquele homem cínico não havia amor para ninguém.

Valeria a pena entregar o corpo e a alma a alguém como Edward na esperança de viver apenas um breve momento de felicidade

Ele, mesmo acreditando que ela era amante de Emmett, estava disposto a jogar duro para consegui-la só para ele.

E ela ainda era obrigada a suportar as insinuações sobre seu relacionamento com Emmett, que na verdade era seu meio-irmao, mas ninguém poderia saber disso.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Sharon Wagner**, Twilight e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente pertence a adaptação.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**I**

-Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, direito - Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, os enormes olhos chocolate faiscando de ódio - Por que tem sempre quer se meter em minha vida?  
>Emmett olhou por cima do roteiro que estava lendo e deu um sorrisinho cínico.<br>-Tenho todo o direito não servia para você.  
>Bella ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.<br>-Desse jeito, ninguém nunca vai eu me interessar por um homem que você estraga tudo.  
>Ele se serviu de mais uma dose de uísque, antes de responder:<br>-Você só tem dezoito anos.Não precisa se agarrar ao primeiro que ainda tem tempo de sobra para encontrar o seu príncipe encantado.  
>-Mas eu gostava de Mike!<br>-É mesmo? Pois não perdeu grande coisa, pare de fazer drama e deixe-me terminar de ler esse script. Edward Cullen já deve estar chegando.  
>-E dai?Quem precisa de Edward Cullen?<br>-Eu script não é nada mau.  
>-Está à altura de seu talento irmãozinho querido?<br>-Não me chame de irmã dia alguem acaba descobrindo e você esta cansada de saber que não quero isso.  
>-Nem você nem seu pai.<br>-Nosso pai Bella.  
>-Ele gostava tanto de mim que escondeu de todo mundo que tinha uma filha.<br>-Chega de ele se lembrou de você no testamento,não lembrou?  
>-Oh, me tirou do anonimato para uma vida de divertimentos -ironizou- Afastou me de pessoas de quem eu gostava, forçou-me a viver com você e agora todos pensou que sou sua ...<br>-Calminha isso era ...nosso pai era um empresário famoso,e eu também não sou nenhum do mais temos que pensar em minha mãe.O que acha que ela sentiria se todos soubessem qeu seu marido tinha uma filha?  
>-Que beleza -fez uma careta- Eu tenho que me preocupar com a reputação e os sentimentos de todo mundo, mas ninguem se importa com os meus. Sabe que as pessoas acham que sou sua amante, não sabe?<p>

-E acham que sou um cara de sorte por isso. Que diabo Bella, não dou a minima para a opinião dos outros. Você tinha que vir morar comigo,era o unico jeito de eu cuidar de você como papai queria.  
>-Não sei o que é pior: se é aquela escola horrorosa que você me internou ou esta casa,onde sou quase um prisioneira. Há quase dois anos não posso ver ninguem, nem ir a lugar nenhum sem sua permissão.<br>-Agora você esta exagerando. Gente é o que não falta por fim de semana passado essa casa ficou cheia de gente.  
>-Todos seus amigos.O famos,o brilhante,o charmoso Emmett McCarty.Já fez tantos filmes que não podemos botar o pe na rua sem que ninguem o reconheça.<br>-Foi você que não quiz ficar interna na escola.  
>-É, mas eu não pedi para vir morar í de uma prissão para outra.<br>-Meu Deus que dramática!Você tem tudo que uma garota pode desejar: roupas, dinheiro,amigos...  
>-Menos amor!<br>Ele deu uma risada.  
>-Mas eu amo você, fofinha!O que mais quer?<br>- É verdade - disse uma voz atrás dele, com forte sotaque americano - Parece que a senhorita Swan tem tudo o que uma mulher pode desejar.  
>-Que diabo...-Emmett levantou-se e virou na direção do intruso -Ninguem tem autorização para entrar nesta parte da casa...Edward!Mas eu disse a Jennings para leva-lo até a piscina quando chegasse.<br>Os olhos verde do outro tinham uma expressão de impaciência.  
>-Não fiz essa viagem para ficar batendo papo com os outros convidados na beira da piscina. Desculpe interromper sua conversa com a senhorita Swan, mas vou ficar pouco em Inglaterra e não tenho um minuto a perder.<br>A voz era profunda e bonita, mas o olhar que dirigiu a Bella não tinha nada de simpático. Mesmo assim, ela tinha que admitir que as fotografias que tinha visto do famoso Edward Cullen não lhe fazia justiça. Era um belo homem, de quase um metro e noventa de altura, cabelo negro,olhos cor de esmeralda,ombros largos,pele branca e um rosto forte e expressivo...um pouquinho diabólico,mesmo,por causa do nariz de águia e dos lábios carnudos e sensuais.

-Ora, sente-se!-Emmett convidou, imperturbável- Claro que não precisa ir para a piscina com os outros se não alguma coisa?  
>-Uísque puro.<br>Emmett serviu a bebida.  
>- Li o roteiro,Edward.E gostei.<br>O diretor,olhando para Bella perguntou:  
>-Não podemos discutir isso em particular? Por enquanto, não quero que ninguem mais fique sabendo desse script.<br>Emmett riu.  
>-Tudo bem com Bella.Não tenho segredos para falar livremente.<br>-Mesmo assim,preferia conversar a sós com você.  
>O rapaz deu de ombros.<br>-Você se importa Bella?  
>-Mas eu ...<br>-Por favor, Bella.  
>Voltou o olhar furioso para Edward. Que atrevimento!Parecia o próprio diabo todo vestido de preto,com aquele ar de quem é dono das pessoas.Só ia sair por que Emmett estava pedindo,mas aquele sujeito que não ousasse dar ordens a ela novamente...<br>-Está bem -concordou ela de má vontade- Vejo você mais tarde Emmett - de propósito ignorou a presença de Edward Cullen, que pareceu não dar a menor importância ao fato.  
>Saiu da sala irritada, imaginando se ele estaria olhando-a e sentindo se quase nua no minúsculo biquíni que usava. Homem detestável! O sucesso como diretor deve ter lhe subido a cabeçé Emmett que era bastante famoso e vaidoso,pareceu intimidado pela presença dominadora dele.<br>-Bella querida -a voz quente de Rosalie interrompeu seu pensamentos- onde está Emmett?  
>Bella sentou-se na cadeira de junco, perto da loura. Emmett tinha razão:a casa vivia cheia. Cheia demais para o gosto nunca podia conversar em paz com o irmão. E justo agora que ele estava de bom humor e disponivel o maldito Edward tinha que convencer Emmett a mudar de idéia a respeito de Mike mas...<p>

-Ele está lá dentro - disse a Rosalie -Com Edward Cullen.  
>-Edward chegou? -os olhos azuis da outra brilharam excitados.<br>Bella fez uma careta.  
>-Chegou destruindo tudo por onde passa.<br>Rosalie deu uma risada.  
>-É,esse é já irritou você?<br>-Você fala como se isso fosse um hábito dele.  
>Olhou para a loira jornais sempre falavam do brilhante diretor que ele era e das "amiguinhas" que tinha, geralmete estrelas famosas - mas não se lembrava de ter lido nada sobre a vida dele.<br>-Ele é muito ...ríspido -disse Rosalie.  
>-Você o conhece?<br>-Cruzei com ele umas duas vezes em Londres na casa de Emmett.É bem bonitão e autoritário.  
>-Posso pensar em meia dúzia de palavras mais pesadas para descrever o senhor Cullen.Não gostei nem um pouco dele.E Emmett me surpreendeu,deixando que ele chegasse dando ordens.<br>-Edward é assim um filme dele é garantia de sucesso, e você sabe como Emmett adora coisa ninguém pode negar:o homem é brilhante.Tão bom diretor como roteirista.  
>-Claro que precisa ser metido a besta por causa disso?Não acho ...<br>-Emmett!  
>Rosalie levantou-se e foi ao encontro do rapaz,que beijou-a na boca e passou o braço em volta de sua cintura.<br>-Bella estava contando agora mesmo que você talvez se atrasasse um que bom ver você -sorriu para ele.  
>-Rosalie ...-Edward inclinou a cabeça para ela, os olhos verdes escondidos atrás dos óculos escuros.<br>-Não sabia que você vinha hoje -disse ela sempre sorridente.  
>-Ainda bem que Emmett não contou meus planos a todo mundo.<br>Bella sentiu que aquilo era com ela e se controlou para não cretino!Por que Emmett não poderia contar alguma coisa a ela?Apesar de ser vinte anos mais velho e um famoso ator de cinema, o irmão sempre tinha um tempo para Bella.E se davam bastante bem,considerando que até quatro anos atrás,quando o pai morreu,um não sabia da existência do época ela estava com quatorze anos e vivia em um orfanato,pois a mãe e o pai haviam morrido pouco antes.

Foi como um sonho saber que tinha um irmão,e que ele era nada menos do que Emmett MsCarty e que queria ficar com ela.  
>No começo, sentiu-se grata. E nos últimos dois anos, vivendo juntos, tornaram-se amigos e confidentes. Só não gostava quando ele levava a sério demais o papel de seu protetor, mas compreendia que não devia ser fácil para um solteirão, que sempre levava uma vida despreocupada, tornar-se, de repente, o único resposável por uma mocinha.<br>_ Que tal um mergulho? - Rosalie sugeriu.  
>_ Você não, Bella! - Emmett cortou. - Acabou de almoçar agora mesmo.<br>_ Mas...  
>_ Eu também não vou. - Interrompeu a voz irritante de Edward.<br>Emmett pareceu decepcionado.  
>_ Oh... Bem, podemos continuar nossa conversa mais tarde. - Apontou para o carrinho com as bebidas. - Tome um drink e descanse.<br>Ele e shari afastaram-se e mergulharam na piscina, deixando Bella sozinha com o homem que já detestava. Pretensioso e atraente demais para que se sentisse à vontade com ele. Fez menção de se levantar da cadeira.  
>_ Se me dá licença ...<br>Foi impedida por uma mão forte, que a segurou pelo pulso. Olhou, surpresa, para aqueles dedos longos. - dedos sensíveis, de artista, admitiu, contra a vontade.  
>Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro.<br>_ Não vai me deixar sozinho, vai senhorita Swan ... Bella? Emmett não gostaria que você fizesse isso.  
>Era evidente que ele também não. Para um sujeito tão cheio de si, qualquer tipo de rejeição devia ser inadimissível. Bella recostou-se novamente na espreguiçadeira e olhou para ele, por cima dos óculos escuros.<p>

_ Está trabalhando em algum filme no momento, senhor Cullen? – Dois anos de convivência com os amigos de Emmett lhe haviam ensinado que falar deles mesmos era seu assunto favorito.  
>_ Por favor, me chame de Edward. Sim, estou trabalhando num filme. Gosta deste tipo de vida que leva?<br>Surpresa com a pergunta inesperada, Bella não soube o que dizer. Ele foi mais claro:  
>_ Quero dizer, passar o dia todo a beira da piscina, sem fazer nada, e receber dezenas de convidados para festas?<br>Apesar de concordar com ele que era uma vida vazia. Bella não gostou de seu tom de crítica. Mentiu:  
>_ Gosto muito disso.<br>_ Gosta? Desperdiçando sua vida desse jeito! Por que não arranja um trabalho, em vez de fazer sala a Emmett e a essa cambada de amigos ricos que ele tem? Saia e vá à luta. Não fique aqui, esperando que as coisas aconteçam.  
>O atrevimento daquele homem não tinha limites. Bella sentiu-se corar de raiva. Disse de maneira mais fria possível:<br>_ Acho que não faz idéias das tolices que está dizendo, senhor Cullen, portanto, vou tentar ignorar seus insultos.  
>_ Não quero que ignore as minhas palavras; quero que preste atenção e tome nota. Você tem um bom corpo, é jovem, sadia... na verdade é bastante bonita. Já fez algum teste para o cinema?<br>_ Não, nunca. Emmett não aprovaria.  
>Ele deu um sorriso maldoso.<br>_ Compreendo. Provavelmente porque, bem dirigida, você talvez possa se tornar uma estrela maior do que ele.

_ E imagino que o senhor se ache a pessoa indicada para me transformar em uma estrela – disse, sarcástica.  
>_ Eu poderia ser.<br>_ Não sou nenhuma boba, senhor Cullen. Nos últimos dois anos conheci dezenas de homens interessados na minha "futura carreira".  
>Para surpresa dela ele sorriu.<br>_ E não pense que sou mais um lobo disfarçado de carneirinho. Não é o meu estilo. Fui sincero ao dizer que pode se transformar em uma estrela mais brilhante do que Emmett. Vá ao estúdio na segunda feira para um teste.  
>_ E o contrato será assinado no sofá do seu escritório, certamente.<br>_ Oh, não, hoje em dia essas coisas são feitas com mais sofisticação. Podemos ir para o meu apartamento... – Havia zombaria em sua voz. – Por falar nisso, você sabe representar? Não é indispensável, claro. Mas acho que sabe representar, sim. Faz isso o tempo todo, aqui.  
>_ Não faço nada disso. Não gosto de você e acho que já deixei bem claro.<br>_ Não estou pedindo que goste de mim; só que me pocure na segunda-feira. E porque precisaria fingir que gosta de mim, se todo mundo sabe que você e Emmett são amantes? Ele é rico bastante para lhe dar todo o luxo para o resto da vida... ou até outro mais rico aparecer. Só para sua informação, eu sou mais rico do que ele.  
>_ E daí?<br>Ele deu de ombros.

_ Nada. Só queria lhe poupar o trabalho de mandar investigar a minha conta bancária.  
>_ Quanta gentileza! Mas não sei em que a sua conta pode me interessar, se não estou nem um pouco interessada em você.<br>Ele observava Rosalie e Emmett na piscina.  
>_ Imagino que já deve estar acostumada a dividi-lo com as outras; Emmett não me parece o tipo de cara que que se satisfaz com uma só mulher. – Olhou para ela e Bella desejou ver sua expressão, por trás dos óculos escuros. – Já está com ele há pelos menos dois anos. Quantos anos tem?<br>_ Dezoito, quase dezenove – respondeu automaticamente e ficou com raiva porque ele a apanhava novamente de surpresa.  
>Edward balançava a cabeça.<br>_ Era o que eu imaginava. E vive com MsCarty desde os dezesseis. – Isso soou como uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. _ Como é que seus pais permitiram uma coisas dessas? Ou eles nem se importam com o que você faz?  
>_ Meus pais estão mortos.<br>Se ele pudesse imaginar a vida miserável que a mãe dela tivera, culpando-se todo o tempo por ter tido uma criança ilegítima! O pior era que Phil, o padrasto, nunca as deixava esquecer que deviam a ele tudo o que tinham, a começar por um nome honesto. No lugar da mãe, Bella teria preferido ficar solteira a suportar aquele tormento, noite e dia.

Os dois morreram num acidente de carro, quando ela estava com catorze anos. Pouco depois, o pai sofreu dois enfartes seguidos, e só então ela soube quem ele era . . . e que tinha um irmão.  
>_ Talvez tenha sido melhor para eles – aquele homem odioso estava dizendo. _ Pelo menos, não tiveram o desgosto de ver no que você se transformou.<br>_ Eu não me transformei em coisa nenhuma – respondeu, furiosa. _ Não fiz nada de que possa me envergonhar.  
>Ele franziu a testa.<br>_ Não? Está querendo me dizer que até agora ele não conseguiu nada de você? É assim que mantém o pobre sujeito? Eu não aceitaria esse tipo de joguinho.  
>_ Disso eu tenho certeza. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que você fosse um cavalheiro.<br>A reação dele foi exatamente o contrário do da que esperava: pareceu se divertir com o insulto.  
>_ Não, acho que não se pode dizer que eu seja um cavalheiro. Por isso, fico muito à vontade para convida-la para uma festinha esta noite.<br>_ Esta noite? Mas Emmett pensava que você ia ficar aqui.  
>_ Então, ele vai ter uma grande decepção. Só vou passar três dias na Inglaterra antes de voltar para Hollywood. Ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer, muita gente para ver.<br>_ E eu não sou uma delas. – disse, com firmeza.  
>_ Você foi uma agradável surpresa. E pretendo tirar vantagens dela.<br>_ Então você é que vai ter uma grande decepção.

_ Acho que não. Vou partir dentro de uma hora. Esteja pronta para ir comigo. Leve um vestido de noite. Pode se trocar no meu apartamento.  
>_ Não vou a lugar nenhum com você, muito menos a seu apartamento! como ousa sugerir uma coisa dessas?<br>Ele se levantou num movimento rápido.  
>_ Não esteja tão certa. Sabe, Emmett quer muito estrelar meu próximo filme, e acontece que a festa de hoje à noite é na casa de James Stranger . . . que por acaso, quer o mesmo papel.<br>_ Mas eu . . . Isso é chantagem!  
>_ Ora, só fiz um simples convite! Esteja pronta, na porta da frente, dentro de uma hora .Não gosto de esperar.<br>Deixou-a e foi se juntar a um grupo de convidados, do outro lado da piscina, tornando-se, imediatamente, o centro das atenções.  
>Emmett, que acabara de sair da água, aproximou-se.<br>_ Por que essa carinha? Não me diga que também está gamada pelo nosso enigmático diretor.  
>_ Está maluco? Eu o detesto! Arrogante e pretensioso como ele só. Teve o atrevimento de me intimar a ir a uma festa com ele hoje à noite. Estou dizendo "intimar" porque foi isso mesmo que ele fez: não me deixou escolha.<br>_ Hoje? Mas ele na vai ficar por aqui?  
>_ É óbvio que não.<br>_ Calma Bella. O homem é mesmo irritante. E eu que tinha planejado dobra-lo com algumas garotas bonitas e um bocado de uísque, para conseguir o papel...  
>_ Acha que ele pode dar o papel a outro?<p>

_ James Stranger também está de olho. Mas quero fazer este filme, Bella, quero mais do que tudo no mundo.  
>_ Pensei que você tinha dito que o roteiro "não era mau". E agora, fala como se fosse o maior papel de sua vida!<br>_ Eu estava representando querida, não podia abrir o jogo logo de saída. O papel é simplesmente fantástico. E sei que posso faze-lo muito bem. Tenho que fazer!  
>_ Já deu para perceber - disse, seca.<br>_ Bem e o que foi que você combinou com ele? – Emmett quis saber, confirmando a ansiedade.  
>_ Não combinei nada. Disse que não vou a festa nenhuma.<br>Ele mordeu o lábio.  
>_ Espero que não faça uma coisa dessas.<br>_ Estou falando sério, Emmett. Não suporto o tal James Stranger e detesto Edward Cullen.  
>Olhou para o irmão,pedindo que apoiasse sua decisão, mas ele pareceu nem notar.<br>_ Olhe Bella, estou no auge da minha carreira. Já cheguei o mais longe que podia, sem estrelar um filme de Cullen. Mas sempre fiz papéis comerciais, de galã. Agora, preciso fazer alguma coisa mais séria, pra me firmar como um ator de verdade. Já não sou mais nenhum garotinho, e uma chance como esta não aparece muitas vezes.  
>_ Ter trinta e oito anos não é ser velho.<br>_É, para fazer papéis de galã. Todo dia aparecem garotões bonitos querendo derrubar a gente. O próprio James só tem vinte e sete anos. Logo, logo, ninguém mais vai me convidar para ser o herói. Não me importo de perder papéis principais, mas preciso mostrar que sou bom ator, para continuar trabalhando.

Ela não pode ignorar a súplica nos olhos do irmão. Nunca havia pensado na carreira dele daquele jeito. Emmett vivia cercado de amigos e esbanjava dinheiro. Tinha fortuna própria, não precisava do cinema, mas a fama e o sucesso eram tão indispensáveis para ele como o ar que ele respirava. E agora percebia que, se perdesse aquilo, todo o resto iria embora também.  
>_ Mas ele quer que eu passe no apartamento dele primeiro. – disse, desesperada, vendo sua chance de evitar aquele homem reduzir-se mais e mais. Amava o meio-irmão e faria tudo para ajuda-lo... Bem... quase tudo.<br>Emmett franziu atesta, pensativo.  
>_ Ora, isso pode ser contornado com facilidade. Você pode se trocar no nosso apartamento e encontrar Edward mais tarde.<br>_ Mas eu não suporto o homem! – protestou, percebendo que Emmett estava falando sério sobre ela ir com Edward Cullen. Gostaria de não se sentir como se estivesse se vendendo para ajudar a carreira do irmão.  
>Ele riu.<br>_ Você só vai a uma festinha com o sujeito, não precisa morrer de amor por ele para fazer isso.  
>_ E como é que essas noites costumam terminar, quando você sai com as suas amiguinhas? – Viu o rosto dele ficar sombrio. _ Exatamente. Entendeu agora porque não posso ir com ele?<br>_ Edward não vai esperar isso de você, logo na primeira noite. Nem nunca, tenho certeza.

Bella riu do jeito infantil como ele tentava se enganar.  
>_ Sua fé no ser humano é tocante. Mas é bom ficar sabendo que, por mais que goste de você, e queira ajudar, não estou preparada para ir para a cama com Edward Cullen por sua causa.<br>_ Ninguém lhe pediu para fazer isso – foi o comentário seco que Bella ouviu atrás de si. _ E é muito provável que nunca lhe peçam esse sacrifício.  
>Bella virou-se para Edward Cullen, envergonhada. Será que ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa? Disse, com rispidez:<br>_ Parece que interromper desse jeito já está virando um hábito seu.  
>_ È verdade – ele concordou , muito a vontade. _ E agora que vocês já trocaram juras de amor, só tenho uma informaçãozinha para os dois: vou embora dentro de quinze minutos.<br>Bella olhou para Emmett e depois para ele:  
>_ Eu . . . eu não disse que vou.<br>Foi a vez de Edward encarar Emmett, a arrogância presente em cada traço de seu rosto bonito.  
>_ Tem alguma coisa contra eu levar sua . . . a senhorita Swan a uma festa, esta noite?<br>O irmão evitou o olhar suplicante de Bella.  
>_ Não . . . se ela quiser ir.<p>

_ Eu . . .  
>_ Ela quer. – Edward interrompeu com frieza. – Eu a trago de volta amanhã. E conversaremos sobre o filme.<br>Bella não teve outro jeito senão ir para o quarto, mudar de roupa. Abriu o armário e ficou olhando os vestidos, indecisa. Ora, qualquer coisa serviria para sair com alguém que detestava. Por que tinha de ir com ele? Mais importante: porque Edward fazia questão da companhia dela?  
>Bem, se pensava que iam ter um caso, estava muito enganado. O pior era que nem podia culpa-lo por fazer uma idéia errada dela. Para todos os efeitos, vivia com Emmett, sem casamento. Como Edward Cullen podia saber que não estava disponível para ele ou qualquer outro?<br>Emmett e Edward continuavam na piscina quando ela voltou, minutos depois. Passou o braço pelo do irmão e se encostou nele. Viu Edward apertar os lábios, desaprovando aquela exibição de intimidade, e descobriu como faze-lo pagar por sua arrogância: enquanto Edward Cullen não soubesse que ela e Emmett eram irmãos, poderia provoca-lo, negando a ele o que pensava que dava a Emmett.  
>_ Está pronta?<br>_ Deixei a maleta no Denali.  
>Tinha trocado o biquíni por calça comprida e camiseta e, com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-galo, parecia ainda mais moça, quase uma menina.<br>_ Vamos então? – perguntou Edward, pegando a jaqueta das costas da cadeira.  
>Ela olhou rapidamente para o irmão.<br>_ Emmett, o apartamento...  
>Edward Cullen começou a ficar impaciente.<br>_ O que há de errado agora?  
>Sem jeito, Emmett explicou:<p>

_ Bella gostaria que você a deixasse em nosso apartamento na cidade, para trocar de roupa.  
>_ Já disse a ela que pode usar o meu apartamento.<br>_ É mais . . – o irmão riu, nervoso – nosso apartamento fica perto do seu. Podia deixa-la lá e depois apanha-la, na volta.  
>O outro concordou,com irritação.<br>_ Se é o que a senhorita quer...  
>O que ela queria era ficar em casa, mas ele tinha tornada aquilo impossível.<br>Edward estendeu a mão para Emmett.  
>_ Obrigado pela hospitalidade. A gente se vê amanhã.<br>_ Sim . . . ótimo. Divirtam-se. _ Olhou para Bella, ansioso, tentando encontrar algum sinal de simpatia em seu rosto sério. _ Bella?  
>Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijo-o no rosto.<br>_ Boa noite, Emmett.  
>_ Vamos – Edward Cullen disse, com impaciência. _ Não tenho tempo para perder.<br>_ Já disse isso – Bella respondeu azeda.  
>Ele não deu sinal de ter ouvido: afastou-se, sem esperar por ela, que teve que quase correr para alcança-lo.<br>O carro estava estacionado no pátio, em frente à porta principal, e era tão impressionante quanto o dono: um Lótus Élan preto. Um ano antes, Emmett quase tinha comprado um igual, mas acabou preferindo uma Ferrari.  
>Depois de colocar a maleta dela no banco de trás, Edward abriu a porta par Bella.<br>_ Pensei que nunca íamos sair desse lugar. – disse, ligando o motor.  
>_ Se não gosta daqui, por que veio?<br>_ Precisava falar com Emmett. Depois, se não tivesse vindo, não conheceria você.

_ Não diria impressionado. Curioso, talvez, nada mais. Eu já tinha visto você antes.  
>_ Já?<br>_ Nos jornais, na TV. Saindo ou entrando de algum avião, com Emmett. É espantoso nunca termos nos encontrado antes.  
>_ Espantoso não é exatamente a palavra que eu usaria.<br>Ele deu uma olhada na direção dela.  
>_ Emmett deve querer muito esse papel, para me deixar levar a garota dele embora.<br>_ Não sou a garota dele.  
>_ É bem mais do que isso, não? E só tem dezoito anos!<br>_ Quase dezenove.  
>_ Quando é o seu aniversário?<br>_ Bem... daqui a ... Oito meses - confessou, sentindo-se uma tola.  
>_ E já tem um sujeito como Emmett MsCarty caído por você. Isso me deixa intrigado, sabia? Se é que lhe serve de consolo.<br>_ Não serve- respondeu, muito séria.  
>_ Olhe, garota, Emmett só está usando você. Estaria muito melhor com alguém de sua idade.<br>Bella olhou para ele, com ironia;  
>_ Foi por isso que me forço a vir com você?<br>Os olhos verdes se estreitaram.  
>_ E como foi que eu fiz isso?<br>_ Você... você me ameaçou.  
>_ Não fiz uma coisa dessas.<p>

_ Ameaçou Emmett, o que dá no mesmo. Deixou claro que, se eu não fosse a essa maldita festa, daria o papel que Emmett quer para James Stranger.  
>_ Minha querida menina...<br>_ Não sou sua "querida" coisa nenhuma! – Bella interrompeu quase gritando.  
>_ Minha querida menina – continuou ele, como se ela não tivesse dito nada – se eu pretendesse dar o papel a James Stranger, já teria dado, não importa o que Emmett fizesse. Mesmo que você fosse a mulher mais linda do mundo.<br>_ Então, não vai dar o papel a James?  
>Ele sacudiu a cabeça.<br>_ Não. Emmett é definitivamente o homem certo para fazer o filme. Ele sabe disso e eu sei também.  
>_ Nesse caso, por que...<br>_ Por que fingi que estava indeciso? Não acho bom deixar meus atores muito seguros de si mesmos. Além do mais, uma pequena competição é saudável .  
>_ Quer dizer que já decidiu dar o papel a Emmett? – insistiu, a indignação crescendo dentro de si.<br>_ Isso mesmo.  
>_ Então, eu não precisava estar aqui, não é?<br>O olhar que ele lhe deu foi íntimo. Falou, em voz baixa:  
>_ Eu não diria isso.<br>_ Mas eu diria. Você tem um maldito temperamento egoísta! Acha que as pessoas são marionetes, que pulam de um lado para o outro, de acordo com a sua vontade. Não gosto de você, senhor Cullen. Não gosto de você nem um pouquinho.

_ Eu sei – ele afirmou calmamente. _ Acho que é isso, em parte, o que me atrai em você.  
>_ Dispenso o seu interesse, seja qual for o motivo. Eu... – De repente,percebeu que ele havia diminuído a velocidade do carro. Entrava no pátio de estacionamento de um edifício, mas não era ali que ela e Emmett tinham um apartamento. _ Onde estamos?<br>Ele só respondeu depois de parar e saltar do carro:  
>_ No meu apartamento. – Deu a volta e abriu a porta pra ela.<br>_ Mas... você disse a Emmett que me levaria para o nosso...  
>_ Claro que disse. Mas você não acreditou que eu faria, acreditou? Vamos, prometo não olhar, quando você estiver trocando de roupa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review.<strong>

**Bjs **


	2. Chapter 2

Ola.

Obrigada pelos reviews e pelas visitas. Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história.

Bella está em uma situação bem difícil, e isso ainda vai durar por um tempo.

Vai haver algumas partes da fic que vocês vão querer bater no Emmett e no Edward, mas relaxem que tudo se resolve no final.

Espero que gostem do capítulo dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Bella hesitou, indignada.  
>- Sei que não vai olhar, porque não vou mudar de roupa aqui.<br>Aliás, não vou sequer entrar no seu apartamento. Não sou tão ingênua assim.  
>Ele parecia estar achando a situação toda muito divertida.<br>- E eu não vou pular em cima de você, assim que fechar a porta atrás de nós. Tenho mais classe do que isso.  
>- Posso imaginar.<br>- Tenho. certeza de que pode. Garotinhas como você geralmente têm uma imaginação muito fértil. Não seja tão covarde, Bella! Que mal há em subir comigo, tomar uma ducha, trocar de roupa e sair para uma festa?  
>Dito assim, parecia bem inocente. Mas como Bella podia estar segura com um homem com a reputação dele?<br>- Eu ... eu não sei.  
>Edward não estava mais olhando para ela. Sorria para um homem que saíra do prédio, assim que chegaram.<br>- Boa tarde, Barry. - Entregou-lhe as chaves do carro.  
>Vou precisar dele outra vez por volta das oito e meia. - Certo, senhor .. Cullen.<br>Edward virou-se para Bella, que continuava sentada no carro. - Pronta?  
>Ela não teve outro jeito senão segui-lo, engolindo a raiva. Não queria subir com ele, mas teve vergonha de fazer uma cena na frente do porteiro. E o desgraçado sabia disso ..<br>As portas do elevador se abriam diretamente no salão da cobertura que ele ocupava. Entraram em silêncio e Edward ligou o aparelho de som. A música que encheu a sala era um melodioso blues dos anos 40. Aliás, tudo ali tinha sido escolhido sem nenhuma preocupação com a moda. O chão era forrado por um tapete grosso, bege claro; os móveis eram de mogno, antigos e muito bonitos; e um conjunto de sofá em marrom-escuro estava disposto em torno da grande lareira de pedra.  
>Edward observava a expressão dela .<p>

- Parece que aprova a minha casa, hein?

- É muito bonita.  
>- Mas não é o que você esperava.<p>

- Nem um pouco.  
>- Acho detestável e muito desconfortável essa decoração moderna de que Emmett e os amigos dele gostam tanto.<br>- Eu também.  
>- Concorda? - Ele pareceu surpreso.<p>

- Claro. Acha tão estranho assim?  
>- Acho. Mas gosto de mulheres capazes de me surpreender.<br>O tom íntimo daquelas palavras fez com que ela se lembrasse por que estava ali.  
>- Seus gostos em matéria de mulher não me interessam nem um pouco. Aliás, nada em você me interessa.<br>- Farei o possível para mudar isso - disse, com os olhos verdes brilhando.  
>- Não se dê ao trabalho. Não acredito que minha opinião a seu respeito melhore, depois de conhece-lo melhor.<br>- Nunca se sabe. Já me disseram que sou bastante encantador, quando quero. - Notou a expressão de desgosto que apareceu no rosto dela. - Bem, talvez você tenha razão. Quer que lhe mostre o seu quarto?  
>- Meu quarto? Quero que me mostre o lugar onde posso trocar de roupa - corrigiu.<br>- Não vou discutir isso com você ... ainda. Vamos até o quarto, então. - Continuou conversando normalmente, enquanto guiava Bella por um longo corredor. - Tenho uma faxineira que vem uma vez por semana. O resto eu mesmo faço. Fico muito pouco tempo aqui para ter criados permanentes.  
>Bella sabia que ele vivia viajando e se surpreendeu por encontrar o apartamento tão bem-arrumado. O quarto onde entraram era especialmente bonito: mobília rainha Anne e uma grande cama com dossel, De extraordinário bom gosto.<br>Que beleza!  
>- Bonito a ponto de fazer você mudar de idéia e ficar?<br>- Não, de jeito nenhum.  
>Ele deu um suspiro.<br>- Bem, deixo você à vontade para se arrumar. Vou ver o que temos para comer.  
>Não podia imaginar o sofisticado Edward Cullen na cozinha e mentiu:<br>- Pode deixar, não estou com fome.

- Bobagem! Sou um ótimo cozinheiro. Faço umas omeletes fantásticas, fofinhas, douradas. E não leva mais do que cinco minutos. Que tal? .  
>Era de dar água na boca, mas ela não estava disposta a concordar facilmente com coisa nenhuma que ele sugerisse.<br>- E por que vai se dar ao trabalho de cozinhar para mim?  
>- Correção: para nós. Acontece que estou morrendo - de fome.<br>Bella virou-se e abriu a maleta.  
>Nesse caso, aceito, sim. Adoro omelete.<p>

- Com salada?  
>- Com salada.<p>

Aquele era o dia mais estranho que já havia passado. Até algumas horas atrás, não conhecia Edward Cullen, a não ser de fotografias, e fazia dele uma imagem fantasiosa. Agora, estava no quarto de seu apartamento. E pensar que, quando era uma adolescente, chegara a sonhar com o belo diretor de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos verdes!  
>Pendurou o vestido preto de seda no guarda-roupa. O tecido não amassava com facilidade; uma meia hora no cabide, e estaria como se acabasse de chegar da lavanderia.<br>O jantar estava pronto quando chegou à cozinha, minutos mais tarde. Edward já havia arrumado a mesa, e comeram em silêndo.  
>Depois de tomar o último gole de café, ele se levantou.<br>- Agora, vou tomar uma ducha, enquanto você arruma isso aí. Mas ande depressa. Não quero esperar a noite inteira.  
>Foi saindo, sem que ela tivesse tempo de se recuperar da surpresa, mas parou na porta.<br>- E deixe os cabelos soltos.  
>- Como é que é? - Encarou-o, desafiadora. Incrível como aquele homem gostava de dar ordens! - Não vou fazer nada disso. Quase nunca uso os cabelos soltos.<br>- Mas esta noite vai usar, porque eu quero. Gosto de mulheres de cabelos compridos. O seu ... deve bater nos ombros, certo?  
>- Certo, se é que isso é da sua conta. E não me trate como se eu fosse uma das suas mulheres.<br>- Não tenho nenhuma mulher no momento - respondeu, rindo.  
>- Só uma garotinha, que estou achando mais desejável a cada momento que passa. Gosto de mulheres atrevidas, que me respondem:... feito você.<br>- Se soubesse que gostava de ser insultado, eu...

Sozinha na cozinha. Bella lavou e enxugou os pratos. Quando terminou, Edward estava de volta, usando apenas um robe preto de seda, que deixava à mostra suas pernas musculosas e o peito forte. Acabara de sair do banho e o cabelo ainda estava molhado. Acendeu um cigarro e olhou para ela.  
>- Sua vez.<br>- Não podia ter se vestido? - perguntou, na defensiva.  
>- Por quê? Estou na minha casa.<br>- É, mas eu também estou aqui.  
>- Mesmo? Estou mais vestido do que Emmett estava, hoje à tarde, e você não parecia chocada com aquela sunga minúscula que ele usava.<p>

- Isso é diferente, e você sabe. Agora, estamos sozinhos e ... e você está praticamente despido!  
>Edward deu um sorrisinho.<br>- Vamos, boneca, deixe de história. Estou bastante decente assim, e você fica aí, parada, perdendo tempo. Já são sete e meia.  
>- Já vou. Mas, por favor, vista-se.<br>- É o que pretendo fazer, quando estiver na hora.  
>Bella dirigiu-se para a porta, mas Edward bloqueou o caminho.<br>Era tão mais alto do que ela, que sua cabeça batia na altura do peito dele. Levantou os olhos e o encarou, zangada.  
>- Quer fazer o favor de sair da frente? - Sua voz saiu num sussurro e ela se sentiu ainda mais furiosa por estar amedrontada daquele jeito. Ele era tão forte, tão viril!<br>Edward afastou-se da porta, mas não o suficiente para deixa-la passar sem precisar se encostar nele.  
>-Vamos! - encorajou-a, cheio de malícia.<br>Bella apertou os lábios e empurrou Edward para o lado com o corpo. Aquele contato fez com que estremecesse e se odiasse por isso. Correu até o quarto e trancou a porta.  
>Deus, como ele a deixava nervosa! Já havia encontrado homens parecidos, arrogantes e atraentes, mas nenhum nunca a deixara tão perturbada. Sentia-se atraída, mesmo quando tinha vontade de matá-Io ..<br>Era bonito. Muito mais do que a maioria dos atores que conhecia.  
>Poderia ter sido um galã; na verdade, chegara a ser, por pouco tempo, antes de preferir o trabalho atrás das câmaras. E era bom no que fazia; excelente, mesmo.<p>

Mas Edward Cullen a amedrontava. Não estava acostumada ao tipo de jogo sofisticado que ele fazia. Emmett vivia de olho nela, de modo que nunca saía mais de duas, três vezes com homens que ele considerava perigosos, e mal-intencionados. Agora, era diferente. Estava sozinha com Edward e tinha certeza de que ele não era do tipo que se satisfazia com uma amizade platônica.  
>O que faria, se ele tentasse alguma coisa? O que poderia fazer? Não queria se entregar a ele, mas ... conseguiria resistir?<p>

Uma ducha fria e uma maquilagem caprichada fizeram com que se sentisse mais confiante. Quando se olhou no espelho, o corpo bem feito valorizado pelo vestido preto tomara-que-caia, chegou quase a esquecer que aquela não seria uma noite de festa igual às outras.  
>Edward esperava por ela no Denali. Estava muito elegante também: calça preta, camisa branca aberta no peito e paletó azul claro. Olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, demorando, insolente, no decote. Depois fechou a cara.<br>- Seu cabelo. Não soltou o seu cabelo, como mandei.  
>- Não quero.<br>- Vá soltá-lo.  
>- Não.<br>- Se você não fizer, eu faço. - Deu um passo na direção dela. - E provavelmente não serei nada delicado.  
>Bella levou as mãos à cabeça, num gesto defensivo.<br>- Meu cabelo é muito rebelde. Fico toda despenteada, quando o solto.  
>-Não tem importância. Faça o que estou mandando, Bella.<br>- Mas estamos atrasados. Já são quase oito, e meia. O carro deve estar pronto.  
>- O carro pode esperar, e a festa também.<br>Soube, pela pose arrogante dele e pelo tom firme da voz, que nada o faria mudar de idéia.  
>Furiosa, jogou a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira e começou a tirar os grampos.<br>- Ah, droga, está bem. Mas não me culpe se eu ficar parecendo uma leoa, no meio da noite.

O cabelo moreno-avermelhado caiu em ondas brilhantes em seus ombros.

- Uma beleza! - Edward murmurou. - Agora tenho certeza de que você deve fotografar muito bem.  
>Bella parou de escovar os cabelos e olhou para ele.<br>- Já disse que não vou fazer nenhum teste para o cinema.  
>- Por que não? Com medo do que eu disse sobre assinar o contrato no meu apartamento?<br>-. Nem um pouquinho - respondeu, com uma confiança que estava longe de sentir. - Apenas, não estou interessada em ser famosa.  
>Ele franziu a testa, surpreso.<p>

- Não mesmo?  
>Bella sacudia a cabeça.<br>- De jeito nenhum.  
>Edward deu uma risada e aproximou-se.<br>- Acho que vou gostar muito de você, Bella Swan. O mais lindo cabelo que já vi na vida e nenhuma ambição de se tornar uma estrela. Parece perfeita para mim. - Antes que ela pudesse se defender, beijou-a na boca.  
>Por um momento, Bella ficou como que hipnotizada e deixou que a beijasse. Chegou mesmo a corresponder, antes de perceber que aquilo era uma loucura. Estava sozinha com um homem no apartamento dele e não tinha como se defender, se Edward quisesse se aproveitar da situação.<br>Empurrou-o com toda a força.  
>- Pare com isso! O que está pensando que eu sou?<br>- Já lhe disse o que penso. - Sorriu, divertido, depois olhou para o relógio de pulso. - Acho que você é uma delicia, mas vamos nos atrasar, se não sairmos agora mesmo.  
>- Estou pronta há mais de dez minutos - disse, com frieza. Ele pegou a bolsa dela.<br>- Então, o que estamos esperando?  
>Desceram. Bella sentou-se, tensa, no carro, procurando ficar o mais longe possível dele. Como se atrevia a beijá-la daquele jeito, como se tivesse algum direito sobre ela? Quando voltasse para casa, Emmett ia ouvir umas verdades. Tão cheio de cuidados, e deixava que saísse com um sujeito que a tratava feito um ... um objeto.<p>

- Está aborrecida porque a beijei? - Edward perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.  
>- Você não tinha nenhum direito de fazer uma coisa daquelas.<br>- Tinha o direito de um homem que se sente atraído por uma garota bonita. Ou você reserva todos os beijos para o querido Emmett?

- Não reservo nada para ele.  
>- É bom mesmo. Porque ele não é um homem fiel. Está um bocado interessado em Rosalie, sabia?<br>Bella não sabia. No começo, tinha sentido um pouco de ciúme da loira. Seu próprio relacionamento com o irmão ainda era muito inocente e não queria dividi-lo com ninguém. Mas logo percebeu que o carinho dele pela moça não interferia em nada no afeto que sentia por ela. Assim, Rosalie se transformou de inimiga em potencial na amiga e confidente de que tanto precisava.  
>- Não sabia que o interesse dele era tão grande assim - confessou.<br>- E não se incomoda?  
>- Por que deveria? Não sou dona dele. É um homem, bastante adulto para escolher suas amizades.<br>Bella esperava que estivessem chegando. Pelo menos, no meio de outras pessoas - aquelas festas costumavam atrair multidões -, poderia evitar a arrogância dele.  
>- Desde que Emmett sempre volte para você, o resto não tem importância, não é?<br>- Olhe aqui, senhor Cullen, o que não me importa, absolutamente, é a sua opinião. Agora, pare de se meter na minha vida.  
>Edward tinha saído da estrada principal e pegara uma outra, secundária, que subia, sinuosa, até a mansão de James Stranger. Havia luz em todos os cômodos e as portas e janelas estavam abertas. Pela quantidade de carros e pelo ruído de vozes, Bella calculou em quase cem o número dos convidados - exatamente o que precisava para fugir das atenções de Edward Cullen.<br>- Não me diga - ele zombou - que você e Emmett se casaram secretamente.  
>- Qualquer coisa assim.<br>- O que significa que não estão casados e que, portanto, posso tirar você dele.  
>O que ... o que quer dizer?<br>- Não banque a inocente. Não fiz nenhum segredo de que desejo você. Emmett sabe disso e é por esse motivo que você está aqui, agora. E você também sabe, não é? - Seu tom era carinhoso.  
>- E sempre consegue tudo o que deseja?<br>- Geralmente. - Acariciou o rosto dela e tocou, de leve, seus lábios. - Vou conseguir você?  
>- Não - respondeu com firmeza, desejando que ele ficasse mais convencido disso do que ela mesma estava. Era difícil se mostrar decidida, com aquela mão macia despertando estranhas sensações em seu corpo inexperiente. Por que Emmett tinha permitido que saísse com aquele ... aquele libertino? O homem transmitia sensualidade sem fazer nenhum esforço para se mostrar atraente. Bastavam o calor de seu corpo e o magnetismo dos olhos verdes para deixa-la toda trêmula, indefesa.<p>

Ele se aproximou e abraçou-a. Sentiu seus corações batendo juntos. - Tem certeza disso, Bella?  
>Ela ficou hipnotizada pela paixão que havia no olhar dele. - Eu ... acho que sim - disse, num sussurro.<br>Edward saltou do carro, abriu a porta para ela, ajudou-a a sair e disse, junto de seu ouvido: - Pois vai descobrir que está errada.

- Estou?  
>- Está.<br>Segurou-a pelo braço e caminharam ná direção das grandes portas da mansão, de onde vinha uma algazarra de vozes misturada com música alta e barulho de copos.  
>Para todo lado que olhasse, Bella via gente, a maior parte conhecida, que freqüentava as festas de Emmett. Pelas risadas e comentários, percebeu que a maioria também já havia bebido demais;<br>- Edward!  
>Os dois se viraram. Tanya Denali, estrela de uma série de tevê de muito sucesso, vinha ao encontro deles.<br>- Edward, seu malvado, esperei que me telefonasse. Prometeu ligar! - Seu cabelo loiro-morango, curto, formava cachos em volta do rosto muito maquiado e usava um batom vermelho vivo.  
>Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.<br>-Prometi, foi?  
>Ela deu um sorriso forçado.<br>- Sabe que prometeu. Na última vez em que estivemos juntos. Lembro que nós ...  
>- ,Tanya, conhece Bella Swan? - Interrompeu.<br>Os olhos azuis tomaram conhecimento da presença de Bella e, imediatamente, a reconheceram.  
>- Emmett veio com você?<br>Bella sabia que a pergunta era uma clara alusão ao fato de que eIa estava com o acompanhante errado, já que a outra parecia se sentir com direitos exclusivos sobre Edward.  
>Não, ele não veio - respondeu calmamente:<br>Os olhos azuis voltaram-se novamente para Edward.  
>- Raptou a mocinha, querido? Sempre soube que censurava a ligação de Emmett com uma garota que tem idade para ser filha dele.<br>Um súbito brilho nos olhos verdes foi o único sinal de que Edward não gostara do comentário.

- Não sou velho bastante para ser pai de Bella. Um tio, talvez, embora não pense nela desse jeito ..  
>O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Tanya e ela mordeu o lá para Bella.<br>- Isso significa que Emmett está livre novamente? Ou você quer ficar com dois dos mais cobiçados homens do cinema?  
>Bella percebeu que a outra devia ter tomado uns drinques a mais, para perder a compostura daquela maneira. Ia lamentar muito, na manhã seguinte. Bella sentia que era perigoso deixar Edward Cullen zangado, e ele estava muito zangado.<br>- Nunca pensei em ficar com um deles, imagine com os dois - respondeu tentando aliviar a tensão.  
>- Desculpe, Tanya - Edward cortou a conversa -, mas ainda não cumprimentamos James.<br>- Ele está por aí, em qualquer lugar. Posso procurá-lo, se ...  
>- Não precisa. Nós o acharemos ... sozinhos.<br>Sempre guiando-a pelo braço, atravessaram três salões lotados e saíram no pátio. Ali fora era bem melhor, sem toda a fumaça de cigarro, e Bella suspirou, aliviada.  
>- Sinto muito o que aconteceu - Edward disse. - Geralmente Tanya não se comporta como uma mulherzinha à-toa.<br>Bella não se importava. Olhava, encantada, a iluminação do jardim, onde lâmpadas haviam sido colocadas nos canteiros, criando a ilusão de que as próprias plantas e flores emitiam luzes coloridas.

- Tudo bem. Só gostaria que me prevenisse, para o caso de outra das suas amiguinhas tentar me agredir por estar aqui com você. A próxima pode ser mais violenta.  
>Ele riu, com sarcasmo.<br>- Ela foi um bocado óbvia, não foi?  
>- Muito, mesmo. Todas as suas mulheres são tão possessivas assim?<p>

- Todas ... menos você.

Bella corou.  
>- Nâo seja ridículo. Não sou uma das suas mulheres.<p>

- Ainda não - ele acrescentou, em voz baixa.  
>- Pensei que desprezasse homens que se metem com mocinhas.<br>Inexplicavelmente, ele não se zangou. Ao contrário, riu.  
>- Tenho trinta e três anos, quinze mais do que você. Acho uma diferença de idade perfeita. Tenho experiência suficiente para compensar a sua juventude.<br>- Experiência,...na cama, você quer dizer?

Ele deu de ombros.  
>- Se quer colocar a coisa assim ... Minha idade incomoda você?<br>- Não sei por que você pensa isso. Já disse que não estou interessada em você. Nem sexualmente, nem de nenhum outro jeito.

- Veremos.  
>Ele pareceu perder o interesse pelo assunto, para tristeza dela, que. gostaria de insulta-lo mais um pouco.<br>- Aquela conversa com Tanya me deu uma idéia. Isso entre você e Emmett.,. por acaso ele é seu pai? É essa a ligação que existe entre os dois?  
>Ele tinha chegado perto da verdade, bem pertinho.<br>- Não, Emmett não é meu pai  
>- Hum ... - Ficou pensativo. - Tem algum mistério nessa historia. - riu. - Olhando para os dois juntos, posso quase jurar que você nunca pertenceu a ele. Estou certo?<br>- Por que eu deveria responder?  
>- Por que não? – Encarou-a. - Sua virgindade não me interessa nem um pouco. Só estou curioso em saber que tipo de relação vocês têm.<br>Bella apertou os lábios diante do tom casual das palavras dele.  
>Edward parecia achar muito natural falar daquelas coisas e, embora vivesse numa sociedade permissiva, ela não estava acostumada a conversas assim: Emmett sempre a protegera de situações que podiam se tomar íntimas demais. Mas agora, estava por sua própria conta.<br>- Acho que nem uma coisa nem outra são da sua conta. Ele se aproximou, de modo a seus corpos se tocarem.  
>- Acho que são. Preciso saber que tipo de armas devo usar nessa briga.<br>- Briga? Você me surpreende. Um homem com a sua reputação de conquistador não devia precisar se preocupar com esses detalhes. Pensei que bastasse usar o seu charme devastador.

- Acha que sou um conquistador?  
>- Não acho, eu sei. Arrastar-me para esta festa, sem se importar e eu queria ou não vir, é típico de homens que estão acostumados a tratar as mulheres como objetos.<br>- Mas sabia que você não viria, a não ser que eu a obrigasse. Seu feto por Emmett me deu o argumento de que precisava. Foi a primeira vez que usei meu prestígio de diretor para conseguir o que queria. Garanto que não costumo fazer chantagem. Mas, no seu caso, tinha pouco tempo para tentar outra tática.  
>- Como assim?<br>- Só vou ficar na Inglaterra amanhã e parte da segunda-feira.  
>Depois, volto para os Estados Unidos. Isso não me dava tempo bastante para conhece-la.<p>

Bella quase disse que gostaria de conhecê-lo, tanto quanto ele queria conhecê-la, mas pensou melhor no assunto: só ia torná-lo ainda mais pretensioso.  
>- E era tão importante me, conhecer? - perguntou, casualmente. Os olhos dele se encheram de uma emoção que ela reconheceu como desejo, um violento desejo que ele não conseguia esconder.<br>- Acho que sim, não concorda?  
>- Nem um pouco.<br>- Oh, Bella! - Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. - Não sou tão assustador assim, sou? - Observou que ela torcia as mãos, nervosa. Delicadamente, pegou-as e beijou as palmas. - Sou? - Olhou-a bem dentro dos olhos.

Bella tentou se libertar, mas ele a segurava firme: era impossível fugir. Começou a se debater.  
>- Não, você não é assustador. Nem um pouco. — Mas seu tom desmentia as palavras.<br>Foi salva pela chegada do anfitrião, um belo homem louro de olhos azuis, acompanhado de duas garotas, que o olhavam como se ele fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. Bella não gostava de James Stranger e nunca procurou esconder isso.  
>- Edward! — Apertou a mão do outro. — Tanya me disse que você tinha chegado.<br>— Você é um homem difícil de encontrar, James. Eu e Bella viemos aqui para fora para não sermos pisoteados pela multidão.  
>— A gente convida meia dúzia de pessoas e o mundo inteiro aparece. — Olhou para Bella, daquele jeito que ela detestava, porque parecia que a despia. — E vejo que está muito bem acompanhado. Emmett também veio?<br>— Não. Eu e Bella viemos sozinhos.  
>— Oh, entendo! — James sorriu. — é que imaginei...<br>— Não imagine. — Edward cortou. — Simplesmente aceite que ela veio comigo. — Deu uma olhada em volta. — Esta não é a atmosfera ideal para o que tenho a lhe dizer.  
>— Se está falando sobre o papel no seu próximo filme, acho que posso adivinhar o que foi que decidiu.<br>Edward ficou sério.  
>— O fato de Bella estar comigo não tem nada a ver com o nosso assunto. Há algum lugar mais tranquilo onde a gente possa conversar?<br>James olhou para as duas garotas.  
>— Dêem o fora, meninas. — Riu da cara decepcionada que fizeram. — Encontro vocês mais tarde. Não me esqueci do que prometeram. Mas negócios vêm antes de prazer. Vamos para o meu escritório, Edward.<p>

Edward se virou para Bella.  
>— Pode me esperar uns minutinhos?<br>Não queria ficar sozinha, mas era preferível suportar, mais um segundo, a cara zombeteira de James Stranger  
>— Tudo bem, não tem problema.<br>— Tem certeza?  
>— Claro.<br>Lamentou sua decisão, poucos minutos depois, quando se viu no meio de uma multidão, num lugar ao qual não pertencia. Geralmente evitava aquele tipo de festa. Emmett precisava insistir muito para que o acompanhasse. Mas nunca tinha percebido antes como aquela gente a deixava nervosa, bebendo e fumando sem parar. Tomou dois drinques, num esforço para não se sentir tão deslocada, e começava a se arrepender, porque o álcool estava fazendo efeito. Sua cabeça rodava.  
>— Bella!<br>Virou-se e suspirou, aliviada.  
>— Mike! Que bom ver você! — Ele não podia imaginar quanto estava a ponto de fugir dali.<br>O rapaz olhou em volta, nervoso. Tinham se conhecido há pouco tempo, mas logo tornaram-se bons amigos... talvez, mais do que amigos. Até que o irmão interferiu.  
>— Jarnes está aqui?<br>Bella riu, sentindo-se mais relaxada.  
>— Você não está sendo nada original, sabia? Já é a terceira pessoa que pergunta isso.<br>— Você nunca vai a lugar nenhum sem ele. Então, quem a trouxe?

Ia responder, quando sentiu que a agarravam pelo braço. Foi puxá-la para trás, de encontro a um corpo musculoso.  
>— Ela veio comigo — Edward Cullen respondeu.<br>Bella viu Mike sorrir, sem jeito, como se pedisse desculpas. E ela tinha imaginado que estava se apaixonando por ele! Como podia amar um homem que permitia que um outro a tratasse assim?  
>— Senhor Cullen, que prazer encontrá-lo.<br>— Imagino — disse ele — Está pronta para irmos embora, querida?  
>Bella olhou para o rosto de Mike, esperando ver alguma reação à maneira íntima como o outro falara com ela — e não viu nenhuma. Evidentemente, o afeto que sentira por ele não era correspondido. E sentiu mais raiva dele do que de Edward.<br>— Sim, estou pronta.  
>— Têm mesmo que ir? — O rapaz parecia desapontado. — Queria tanto conhecê-lo, senhor Cullen, e. . .<p>

— Estou pronta, Edward — repetiu, com frieza.  
>— Certo, Bella. Fica para outra vez, rapaz. — Edward deu um sorriso frio para Mike, pegou Bella pela mão e saíram. Quando já estavam no carro, perguntou: — Quem era aquele rapaz?<br>— Mike Newton.  
>— Amigo seu?<br>— Eu pensava que fosse.  
>— Não é mais?<br>—- Acho que não. — Claro que não, se não sentia nem um pouco de ciúme dela — É um ator — explicou e, de repente, percebeu que, desde o princípio, não era nela que Mike estava interessado. Só a usara para chegar até o famoso Emmett MsCarty.  
>- Já o vi em alguns papéis sem importância. Não gostei de você ter falado com ele. Não gostei nada, mesmo.<br>Bella estava apavorada demais para responder. Acabavam de passar pelo apartamento de Emmett. Edward a estava levando novamente para a casa dele!

* * *

><p>Então, gostaram?<p>

Não se esqueçam dos reviews

Beijos e até o proximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Mas é claro que ele estava: precisavam apanhar a mala e as roupas que tinha deixado lá. Bella relaxou, sentindo-se uma tola covarde. Não podia ficar desconfiando de tudo que o homem fazia, como se fosse uma histérica. Como ele havia dito antes, não ia saltar sobre ela na primeira oportunidade. Tivesse ou não reputação de conquistador.  
>Porém, ao voltar ao apartamento, não ficou tão segura. Edward não parecia ter a menor pressa de sair. Não adiantou nada recusar o drinque que ofereceu, porque ele queria um. Bella tinha tomado dois martinis nos dez minutos em que ficara sozinha na festa e bebera depressa demais, por causa do nervosismo. Estava um pouco tonta. Mais outro, e ficaria embriagada de verdade. Sua resistência ao álcool era quase nenhuma e já começava a ver Edward meio fora de foco. O pior é que ele parecia mais bonito e mais excitante. . . muito mais excitante.<br>— James ficou zangado por não conseguir o papel? — perguntou, com voz insegura. Oh, Deus, devia ser a emoção daquele dia estranho que a fazia sentir assim. Dois drinques normalmente não a deixavam tão. . . tão com vontade de rir e cantar ao mesmo tempo. Fez um esforço para se manter séria. O que estava acontecendo com ela?  
>— Não. — Edward levantou-se e apagou a luz principal, deixando a sala iluminada apenas pelos três abajures laterais. Era muito mais agradável daquele jeito, e mais perigoso. Bella estremeceu quando ele voltou a sentar no sofá, agora bem pertinho dela.<br>Umedeceu os lábios e tornou a perguntar:  
>— Ele. . . não ficou zangado?<br>-— Não. — Edward aproximou-se mais e passou o braço no encosto do sofá, por trás dos ombros dela. Tinha tirado o paletó e desabotoado a camisa até a metade do peito.  
>Bella sentiu-se desconfortável.<br>— E. . . por que não? — Deus, ele estava perto demais!  
>— Por um motivo muito simples... — Pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e Bella ficou tão tensa, sentindo aquela respiração quente no rosto e aquelas mãos carinhosas, que não conseguiu se mover.<p>

- Ofereci a ele o outro papel principal — disse, sorrindo.  
>— Outro papel principal?<br>— Hum.. . — Puxou-a pelos ombros e começou a acariciar seu pescoço, roçando os lábios. — Há dois papéis masculinos.  
>Aqueles lábios provocavam estranhas sensações em seu corpo. Ondas de calor e frio que nunca sentira antes, mas que lhe davam prazer. Não queria que ele parasse. Estava nos braços de Edward Cullen, o homem com o qual sonhara tantas vezes, quando tinha treze anos e começava a despertar para o amor. Depois dele, muitos outros homens mais atraentes povoaram suas fantasias adolescentes. Mas estava errada: não havia ninguém mais atraente, nem mais excitante sexualmente.<br>À medida em que crescia, descobriu que era ridículo, uma criancice sonhar com os beijos e os abraços de homens que não tinha a menor chance de conhecer algum dia. Com a arrogância da juventude, tirou da cabeça Edward e todos os outros ídolos inatingíveis.  
>E agora estava ali, com ele, vivendo uma de suas antigas fantasias. Ele a beijava, como tantas vezes imaginou que faria, mas não era, absolutamente, do jeito que pensou que fosse. Era mais, muito, muito mais maravilhoso. Excitante e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo, os lábios despertando sensações de prazer, ao tocarem seus ombros nus.<br>Lutou para se controlar. Não podia esquecer quem ele era. Mas o que a fazia perder a cabeça não era isso, mas o jeito como a tocava.  
>— Edward. . . Edward, por favor. . .<br>— O quê? — ele perguntou, acariciando os cabelos e o rosto dela. — Esses olhos inocentes. . . prometem tanta coisa e recusam mais ainda.  
>— Sobre. . . o filme — tentou mudar de assunto —, Emmett não vai gostar nem um pouco de trabalhar com James Stranger. — Empurrou-o para longe e sentou-se com as costas bem esticadas, o mais longe possível das mãos dele.<br>— Estou pouco ligando para os sentimentos de Emmett. Ou trabalha com James ou não faz o filme; a escolha é dele. Mas acho que o fato de eu estar pretendendo roubar você dele vai deixar o pobre homem bem mais infeliz do que ter que dividir o estrelato com James.  
>— Mas você não pode. . . quer dizer. . . - Edward abraçou-a novamente e beijou-a ao pescoço.<br>— Vou roubar você dele, de qualquer maneira. Você vai viver comigo, Bella.  
>A cabeça dela rodava e o corpo pegava fogo, mas sabia que não era efeito do álcool. Protestou, com voz fraca:<br>- Não vou fazer nada disso. Meu lugar é com Emmett. Ele cuida de mim.  
>- A partir de agora, eu vou cuidar — prometeu, procurando os lábios dela. — Muito melhor do que Emmett faz.<p>

— Não, não. . .  
>Aquele era o momento para fugir. Mas não tinha forças — ou vontade? — para evitar que aquela boca quente e macia dominasse seus sentidos e sua vontade.<br>Já tinha sido beijada antes. Nunca, no entanto, daquela maneira devastadora. Era ela mesma a mulher faminta que se agarrava ao corpo dele, pedindo mais? Sentiu que Edward a empurrava e se deitava sobre ela. Passou os braços por dentro da camisa dele, sabendo que ia se arrepender de tudo, mais tarde. Mas, naquele momento, nada mais importava a não ser o desejo de se entregar inteira, de conhecer todas as emoções que Edward podia despertar nela.  
>— Oh, Edward, você me deixa louca. . .<br>- Não sei se sou o único culpado. Quantos drinques você tomou? Bella tocou a covinha que ele tinha no queixo, uma coisa que ficara tentada a fazer desde o primeiro momento em que o vira.  
>— Só dois.<br>— Na casa de James?  
>Abraçou-o com mais força, passando a ponta da língua nos lábios dele.<br>— Hum. . . Isso é importante?  
>— Não, agora. Meu Deus, como você é adorável! — Olhou para ela, torturado. — Não faça isso, querida.<p>

— Não fazer o quê, Edward?  
>— Isso, com a língua. — Beijou-a na boca. — É uma provocação muito grande.<br>Ela riu, feliz.  
>— É?<br>Ele riu também.  
>— Não sei se estou preparado para essa mudança repentina. Há um minuto atrás, você parecia disposta a lutar feito uma gata selvagem para fugir de mim.<br>O olhar dela foi de desafio.  
>— O que é? Não está mais interessado, agora que parei de lutar? Será que você é um desses homens que gostam de dominar uma mulher pela força bruta?<br>— Sua garotinha boba! Quero você de qualquer jeito. Prefiro assim, toda dengosa e provocadora nos meus braços, mas, se fosse preciso lutar, eu a agarraria pelo cabelo. A vitória é sempre muito doce.  
>- Tem certeza de que venceria?<br>- Absoluta

Ela deu uma risada.  
>— Você é um bocado arrogante Edward. Um diabo, isso sim.<br>— Está se queixando?  
>— Eu. . . — A sala começou a rodar de repente. - Estou me sentindo esquisita, Edward. Sua voz parecia vir de muito longe, de algum lugar fora dela.. O que estava acontecendo de errado?<br>Ele ficou alarmado com a palidez do rosto dela  
>— Oh, não! Aqueles drinques, o que eram? - Sentou-se, ao mesmo tempo ansioso e zangado.<br>Bella não conseguia pensar direito. Passou a mão tremula na testa úmida.  
>— Eu. . . eu não me lembro.Não sei. Ele a sacudiu pelos ombros.<br>— Vamos, Bella, pense. Responda.  
>— Era. - . Martini com. , . suco de limão. . . eu acho — disse, enrolando a língua e sentindo náuseas.<br>— Diabo! E era Jerry Saunders quem eslava preparando as bebidas? Aquele sujeito não faz drinques, faz bombas.  
>— Acho. . . acho que sim. — Tudo estava fora de foco. Edward, ao lado dela, parecia um fantasma sem forma,<br>— Deus. eu poderia matar aquele miserável idiota. Ah, se eu pusesse as mãos nele agora. . .  
>— Não entendo o que você está dizendo, Edward. Quero. . . quero ir para casa. Estou doente.<br>— Não pode ir para casa nesse estado. — Passou a mão no cabelo dela. — Vai ficar aqui, esta noite, comigo.  
>Ela sacudiu a cabeça.<br>— Não, não, preciso ir para casa. Não posso ficar aqui, Edward, não posso. — Tentou se levantar, mas as pernas não aguentaram e ela caiu novamente no sofá. — Edward, acho que vou. . . — Desmaiou antes de terminar a frase.  
>Ele não podia fazer nada a não ser descarregar a raiva e a frustração em cima do desastrado Jerry Saunders:<br>— Aquele maldito bastardo!

Pegou Bella nos braços e levou-a para o quarto.  
>Bella acordou com uma Sensação de bem-estar, entre lençóis macios e cheirosos. Mexeu a cabeça, devagar, sem saber direito onde estava, Então, tudo voltou. . . a festa de James Stranger, Mike, a saída deles, Lembrou até, vagamente, o que havia acontecido no sofá do apartamento de Edward. Depois, mais nada.<br>Sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. E depois? O que haviam feito depois? E que lugar era aquele? O quarto não parecia familiar. Tinha certeza de que não era o mesmo que Edward lhe mostrara na véspera e onde mudara de roupa. Este estava mobiliado de um jeito mais masculino, em tons de creme e verde. Era um quarto de homem. O quarto de Edward Cullen!  
>Mas o que estava fazendo ali? Que pergunta estúpida! Qualquer um podia imaginar o que estava fazendo ali. Pior: o que já tinha feito na noite anterior. Oh, Deus, não! Ela não podia ter. . . Mas que outra explicação havia? Se ao menos conseguisse lembrar.<br>Sentou-se na cama, dizendo a si mesma que precisava pensar com clareza e não entrar em pânico. Não era fácil, principalmente porque acabava de descobrir que vestia apenas a blusa de pijama de seda preta. O blusa do pijama. . . dele.  
>— Bom dia, meu anjo! — Edward entrou, sorridente, trazendo café e torradas com manteiga numa bandeja. E vestia a calça do pijama de seda preta! — Seu café da manhã, madame.<br>Bella desviou os olhos, envergonhada do desejo que a visão do corpo ele, palido e musculoso, provocou nela. Sentiu a garganta seca e tal conseguiu murmurar;  
>— Não quero.<p>

Ele segurou o queixo dela e sorriu.

— O que é, Bella? Você não estava com esse mau humor ontem

- Ontem a noite! — Fez uma careta. — Você me tapeou, me embebedou e depois... — Parou, embaraçada. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, zombeteiro.

— Depois eu o quê?

— Não sei o que fez depois — disse, impaciente, e olhou para ele, acusadora — mas tenho certeza de que não me trouxe simplesmente para o seu quarto e foi dormir em outro lugar.  
>— Tem toda razão. — Seguiu o olhar dele e só então percebeu que o outro travesseiro também havia sido usado. — Nós dois dormimos nessa cama.<br>- Ah, não! — Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.  
>- Ah, sim. E pode culpar Jerry Saunders pela sua bebedeira. Ele costuma batizar os martinis com vodca, sabia? É uma receita famosa de Jerry. Deixa a gente aceso. . . ou apagado, depende da resistência de cada um.<br>- Então, você. . . — estava confusa — você não. . .  
>- Não, eu não fiz coisa nenhuma. Não costumo violentar mulheres inconscientes.<br>Bella ficava cada vez mais confusa.  
>- Mas. . . eu estou na sua cama, e você disse que dormiu aqui...<br>- Exatamente. Dormir é a palavra certa. Sabe que você é uma gracinha quando está dormindo? Muito mais afetuosa do que acordada. Passou a noite inteira se abraçando comigo, feito uma garotinha. — A lembrança fez com que sorrisse  
>Mas Bella não tinha vontade de rir. Ainda queria saber exatamente o que havia ou não acontecido na noite anterior. Olhou para o blusa do pijama.<br>— Isto... como vim parar dentro disto?

— Como acha que foi? - Riu da cara chocada que ela fez, — Não se preocupe, doçura, não é a primeira mulher que dispo e ponho na minha cama. Apesar de que as outras geralmente ajudam um pouco — acrescentou, com aquele tom irônico que ela detestava.  
>— Mas precisava me vestir com isto? - Não queria nem pensar nele, tirando suas roupas.<br>— Preferia que a deixasse nua? Confesso que a ideia me ocorreu, mas até eu sei me controlar. Ficaria doido, com você me abraçando daquele jeito, sem.. . usar nada. Foi só o sorriso confiante no seu rostinho que me fez mudar de ideia.  
>— Podia ter apanhado minha camisola que estava na mala. — Piscou, embaraçada. — Claro que eu a trouxe, pensando em passar a noite no apartamento de Emmett.<br>— Não precisa ficar toda agitada — disse, pegando uma torrada na bandeja e caminhando para a porta. — Acredite no que estou dizendo: ficou em segurança o tempo todo. Agora, espere por mim aqui, enquanto vou fazer a barba. Não quero machucar sua pelezinha delicada.  
>— Machucar minha pele? — repetiu, atónita.<br>— Quando voltar e fizer amor com você.  
>— Você. . . você não vai fazer isso! — disse, furiosa por não conseguir esconder o medo sentia.<br>Ele parou na porta, com os olhos queimando de paixão.  
>— Não vou, é?<br>Bella fechou a gola do pijama. Devia estar ridícula, desafiando o homem no quarto dele e, ainda por cima, vestindo o pijama dele. Haviam dormido juntos: não podia culpá-lo por ter idéias.  
>— Não, você não vai. Assim que você sair daqui, vou mudar de roupa e dar o fora desse apartamento o mais depressa que puder,<br>— Mesmo?  
>— Mesmo.<br>Devagar, Edward voltou a fechar a porta.  
>— Então, sinto muito, mas receio que serei obrigado a irritar sua pele com a minha barba. Não vou lhe dar chance de fugir daqui.<p>

-Você me tapeou ontem à noite, mas não vai conseguir repetir a proeza, querida.  
>Enquanto falava, aproximava-se dela, ameaçador e parecendo mais alto ainda. Bella sentiu-se hipnotizada por sua beleza viril. Lembrava uma fera avançando para devorar a presa. O problema era que o apetite de Damjen era de outro tipo.<br>— Eu... eu não tapeei você — defendeu-se, desesperada. — Não tinha a menor intenção de ir para a cama com você, nem ontem à noite nem nunca.  
>Ele parou tão perto dela que quase se tocavam e acariciou os lábios trémulos de Bella,<br>— Tem uma boquinha muito apetitosa, menina. E você já foi para a cama comigo. A única diferença agora é que pretendo tomar o que me ofereceu ontem. Só não tirei vantagem da situação antes, porque gosto que as minhas mulheres estejam sóbrias e responsáveis, quando faço amor com elas. E na noite passada você não estava nem uma coisa nem outra.  
>— Não vai fazer amor comigo! Eu não quero!<br>— Não foi o que disse ontem. . . antes de apagar. — Empurrou-a, Bella caiu deitada na cama. Ele se deitou ao lado, passando o braço peta cintura dela e impedindo-a de fugir. — Ontem, você contou uma história bem diferente. Agora, vamos ver se mudou mesmo de idéia.  
>Seus protestos foram abafados pela selvageria dos lábios dele, pela ansiedade com que as mãos fortes possuíram seu corpo. Sabia que não iria corresponder, mas não era mais dona de si mesma. Em vez de lutar, abraçou-se a ele.<br>Edward beijou-a, gemendo de prazer quando Bella começou a acariciar seu corpo também. Desabotoou o blusa do pijama que ela vestia e procurou os seios, cujos bicos se enrijeceram quando os tocou. Bella tentou impedi-lo, mas sua resistência só fez com que ele aumentasse a pressão dos dedos em sua pele macia.  
>Bella sentiu-se mergulhar num turbilhão de sensações violentas. Sentia-se maravilhosamente mulher nos braços dele, completamente livre de inibições. Deixou-se beijar no corpo todo, sentindo a pele queimar onde os lábios de Edward tocavam.<p>

-Não diga nada. Apenas me deixe amar voce  
>Nunca tinha imaginado, sequer sonhado, que podia ser assim. Aquela embriaguez dos sentidos! Pensava que, quando duas pessoas se amavam, o carinho crescia dentro delas, até que não resistissem mais ao desejo de se entregar uma à outra. Mas não era isso que sentia com Edward. Era um desejo súbito, violento e incontrolável de dar a ele tudo o que nunca daria a nenhum outro homem.<br>- Sabe que quero você loucamente, Bella. Não vai me recusar, vai? - Fez que não com a cabeça, completamente dominada pela paixão. Não se importava mais que Edward, o homem que ia possuí-la, fosse quase um desconhecido; alguém que odiara no momento em que vira pela primeira vez... apenas um dia antes. Nada disso parecia importante naquele momento e naquele lugar. Só queria seu corpo dentro dela.  
>- Ajude-me com isso. — Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e ela tentou soltar o cordão do pijama - O que foi querida? Machuquei você? - Bella começava a ficar embaraçada com o olhar insistente dele. Desviou o rosto e deu uma desculpa — é a sua barba...ela espeta<p>

- Droga - Passou a mão no queixo áspero. — Meu Deus, olhe o que eu fiz na sua pele. Deve estar ardendo. Por que não me avisou antes?  
>Bella queria que ele a beijasse. A barba não lhe fazia nenhum mal e o rosto não ardia em brasa por causa disso. Não queria que Edward falasse com ela, porque fazia com que se lembrasse de quem eram e do que estavam fazendo.<br>— Na hora, não senti nada.  
>Edward riu.<p>

— Mesmo assim, é melhor tirar essa barba antes. Não se mexa. não vou demorar. — Com um último olhar para o lindo corpo despido, entrou no banheiro.  
>Bella continuava atordoada, mas não o bastante para não perceber que quase tinha cometido a maior loucura da sua vida. O que fazia ali? Já permitira que a coisa fosse longe demais .Haviam dormido na mesma cama! Permitir talvez não fosse a palavra certa, já que não estava em condições de impedir. Mas tinha escolha Agora! Não ia esperar por ele, feito uma prostituta. Podia ter se deixado levar pela sensualidade dele uma vez, mas não aconteceria novamente.<br>Precisava sair dali, antes que fosse tarde demais. Edward podia desgraçar a sua vida. Não tinha dito que não fazia diferença ser virgem ou não? Se fizessem amor, sua inexperiência logo o aborreceria; e ela não queria ser mais um troféu na coleção de homem nenhum.  
>Podia ouvi-lo cantarolar no banheiro, tão cheio de autoconfiança que se sentiu ainda mais determinada a ir embora. Vestiu-se rapidamente. Não passava de mais uma diversão na vida dele, alguém para levar para a cama durante sua rápida visita à Inglaterra. Bem, logo ia descobrir que ela não era uma vitória tão fácil como imaginava.<br>Saiu do quarto nas pontas dos pés, pegou a maleta no outro quarto e suspirou, aliviada, quando a porta do elevador se fechou, separando-a definitivamente daquele apartamento. Conseguira fugir sem ser notada.  
>O homem que Edward tinha chamado de Barry na véspera estava sentado na recepção e cumprimentou-a com a maior naturalidade.<br>Bella corou. Não havia familiaridade na voz dele, mas era claro que devia estar imaginando o que tinha acontecido lá em cima, vendo-a sair vestindo um traje de noite às nove da manhã. Devia ter usado a calça e a camiseta, mas seria perder um tempo precioso, tempo que não tinha.  
>— Quer que chame um táxi? — o porteiro perguntou.<br>Era uma boa idéia, mas muito arriscada. Não podia esperar ali. Àquela altura, Edward talvez já tivesse descoberto que fugira e devia estar furioso por ter sido enganado

novamente.  
>Sorriu para o homem, embaraçada.<br>— Obrigada, mas não vou para muito longe. — Só queria sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível.  
>O apartamento de Emmett realmente não ficava longe. Poderia tomar um banho rápido e pedir um táxi pelo telefone, para voltar à casa de campo. Talvez até ligar para ele e pedir que fosse buscá-la. Mas, se fizesse isso, o irmão desconfiaria de que alguma coisa estava errada, e a última coisa que queria no mundo era que Emmett soubesse que tinha passado a noite com Edward. Muito menos, o que acontecera naquela manhã.<br>O banho foi tão relaxante, que demorou mais do que pretendia, mergulhada na banheira cheia de espuma. Recostou a cabeça na borda de mármore e sorriu: Emmett gostava de boa vida. Aquele banheiro imenso era um luxo.  
>— Cuidado para não dormir aí.<br>Não era possível! Edward Cullen estava parado na porta, com os olhos fixos nela.  
>Encolheu-se toda sob a proteção da espuma.<br>-Como entrou aqui?  
>Ele se sentou na beira da banheira e mostrou o chaveiro.<p>

— Esqueceu isso na porta. Muita distração sua. — E deixou a chave cair dentro da água.  
>Bella tateou o fundo da banheira.<br>— Por que fez isso? Droga, não consigo achar! Edward fez menção de entrar na banheira.  
>— Se quiser, posso ajudar na procura. Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada.<br>— Saia já daí!  
>Mas ele não deu a menor atenção.<br>— Vai estragar as calças!  
>— Pego uma emprestada de Emmett. O armário dele deve estar cheio,<br>Bella tapou os seios com os braços e gritou, histérica, quando sentiu que ele tocava sua perna, por baixo d'água:  
>— Suma daqui!<br>— Não. E pare de fazer escândalo. Já estou cansado de ver você nua,  
>Pegou-a nos braços, levou-a para o quarto e jogou-a na cama. Disse, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela:<br>— Agora,o que foi que eu fiz para você fugir daquele jeito?  
>— Você está molhando tudo.<br>— Responda, Bella!  
>— O que foi mesmo. . . que perguntou? — Não conseguia pensar direito. Por que ele a seguira? O que esperava conseguir? Se pensava que podia continuar de onde tinham parado, era louco.<br>— Por que fugiu de mim?  
>— Deve saber por quê.<br>— Devo?  
>— Claro! Você. . . você me seduziu e quer fazer a mesma coisa agora. Está se aproveitando da minha fraqueza.<br>— Faço você se sentir fraca?  
>— Sabe que faz — disse, tentando soltar-se das garras de ferro que a mantinham presa na cama.<br>— Como eu poderia saber? - Maldito! Tão controlado, tão confiante!  
>— Ora, não deve ser nenhuma novidade para você o efeito que causa nas mulheres.<p>

— E você ficou fascinada, não foi?  
>— Não! Está bem, fiquei. Olhe, não tenho nenhuma experiência com homens. . . como você. Não sei fazer seu sofisticado joguinho de sedução. Portanto, se me deseja, vá em frente. Não sei como me defender. Mas juro que vou odiar você pelo resto da vida!<br>Para surpresa de Bella, ele começou a rir.

— Mas que grande cena! Gosto de submissão, mas odeio o desinteresse. — Puxou a colcha e cobriu o corpo dela. — Posso esperar, até que você venha para mim porque quer.  
>— O que, provavelmente, não acontecerá nunca.<br>— Veremos. — Foi até o grande armário embutido. — Emmett guarda alguma coisa aqui que eu possa usar?  
>— Aqui não, no quarto dele. É a segunda porta à direita.<br>— Quarto dele? Seu amiguinho não pode ser acusado de luxúria, hein? Comigo, não vai haver quartos separados. Pretendo manter você muito ocupada todas as noites.  
>— Por que me seguiu?<br>— Você é minha, Bella, e não deixo o que é meu escapar tão facilmente.  
>— Não sou sua. Não pertenço a ninguém.<br>— Nem mesmo a Emmett MsCarty? Depois de dois anos, ele deve se sentir com um bocado de direitos sobre você. E não gosto disso. Vou levá-la para casa, assim que estiver vestida, mas voltarei para buscá-la à noite. Arrume as malas e esteja pronta às oito. Não me faça esperar, entendeu?  
>— Não vou a lugar nenhum com você. Sinto atração física, não posso negar, mas isso não significa que possamos viver juntos.<br>Ele sorriu, irônico.  
>— Está com medo de que eu tenha hábitos desagradáveis, como apertar o tubo de pasta de dente no meio e coisas assim? Ninguém nunca se queixou antes.<br>— Com quantas mulheres já viveu?  
>— Com nenhuma. — E saiu, batendo a porta.<br>Meia hora depois, estavam a caminho da casa de campo. Quando se aproximaram, Edward virou-se para ela e avisou:  
>— Esteja pronta para ir embora comigo às oito, meu anjo. E não precisa fazer grandes preparativos. Estive pensando e resolvi que não quero que leve nenhuma das suas roupas.<br>Bella ficou tão surpresa que até esqueceu que não ia a lugar nenhum com aquele homem.  
>— Pretende me manter presa no seu apartamento, sem roupas?<br>— Não. Vou comprar tudo o que você precisa amanhã, antes de partirmos para os Estados Unidos. Não quero que leve nada que Emmett lhe deu.  
>- Ciúme, Edward?<br>- É, ciúme. Não vou me sentir seguro, enquanto você não for minha. Agora entre e diga a Emmett que voltarei à noite para conversarmos sobre o filme. Será uma conversinha rápida, amor. — Beijou-a na boca. — Vou ficar de olho em você. Desta vez não vai beber nem uma gotinha de álcool.  
>Bella saiu do carro, apressada para fugir daquela boca, daquela voz que mexiam com ela.<br>— Adeus, Edward.  
>— Vejo você mais tarde, anjo.<br>Ele quase a convencera de que iam mesmo juntos a algum lugar. Mas não, Emmett jamais permitiria uma coisa daquelas Pelo menos, esperava que não permitisse. Sabia que ela não seria forte bastante para dizer não a Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prontinho, capítulo postado.<strong>

**Espero que estejam gostando**

**Muito obrigado pelas reviews meninas**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews me dizendo o que estam achando da fic.**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Só Rosalie e Emmett estavam em casa, tomando café, quando Bella entrou na sala, em silêncio.  
>— Bella! — Emmett levantou-se, de um salto. — Onde você estava metida?<br>Evitou seu olhar preocupado e os braços que estendia para ela.  
>— Sabe onde eu estava.<br>Depois sorriu para Rosalie e aceitou a xícara de café que Jennings, o mordomo, lhe ofereceu.  
>Emmett parecia muito impaciente.<br>— Você não estava no apartamento, Bella. Telefonei para lá uma porção de vezes ontem à noite e duas, esta manhã.  
>Bella tentou disfarçar o choque: não esperava ser descoberta tão depressa.<br>— Provavelmente, ainda não tinha voltado da festa quando você ligou ontem, e estava no banho, hoje de manhã.  
>— Só se ficou duas horas no banho. Foi esse o intervalo entre as ligações que fiz hoje.<br>— Está bem, devia estar dormindo na primeira vez — gritou.  
>— Pare de interrogar a garota desse jeito, Emmett! — Rosalie interrompeu. — Sei muito bem o que eu estaria fazendo, depois de passar a noite com Edward Cullen. E garanto que não seria nada parecido com dormir.<br>— Rosalie! — Emmett olhou-a, escandalizado. — E da minha irmã que você está falando!  
>Foi a vez de Bella ficar surpresa. Então Emmett, que sempre fizera questão de guardar aquele segredo de família, já confessava, abertamente, que eram irmãos? Olhou para ele, esperançosa.<br>— Emmett?  
>Ele passou o braço pela cintura da americana. — É que. . . Rosalie e eu vamos nos casar, querida. Olhou de um para o outro: eram a imagem da felicidade.<br>— Oh, mas que boa notícia. Estou tão contente por vocês. Quando vai ser o casamento?  
>Rosalie conteve o entusiasmo dela.<p>

— Ei, deixe a gente se acostumar primeiro com a idéia. Confesso que você me deixava nervosa, no começo, quando não sabia. . . Bem, todo mundo pensa. . .  
>— Todo mundo pensa que somos amantes. — Bella terminou a frase, com uma careta. — Inclusive Edward Cullen. Ele me tratou bem de acordo.<br>O rosto de Emmett ficou sombrio.  
>— O que ele disse para você?<br>— O que uma porção de gente, sem dúvida, pensa. Só queria contar a verdade a todos, mas é impossível. Há a sua mãe. Sem falar na reputação do seu pai.  
>— Não seja amarga, Bella. Se eu achasse que faria algum bem para você contar ao mundo que somos irmãos, eu o faria. Sei que coisas como ilegitimidade são aceitas sem problemas, hoje em dia. Mas se os parentes e os amigos souberem que Richard MsCarty teve uma filha ilegítima há dezoito anos, pode haver um escândalo danado. Além do mais, como você disse, precisamos pensar em minha mãe: ela tem todo o direito de querer manter isso em família. Sem falar nos comentários que isso provocaria.<br>— Já está provocando. Demais, até. — Sorriu para Rosalie. — Desculpe envolver você, mas Emmett e eu nunca chegamos a um acordo sobre o assunto.  
>— Talvez ele se sentisse diferente, se o filho ilegítimo fosse ele. E não adianta fazer cara feia para mim, querido. Posso ver os dois lados do problema. Você só está pensando na sua mãe, mas Bella é a única que tem de suportar os inconvenientes dessa situação dúbia. Quem sabe, depois que a gente se casar, as coisas melhorem para ela.<br>— Eu não contaria com isso — Emmett disse, seco. — Acho que a situação só vai piorar.  
>— Não, se eu me separar de você — Bella falou baixinho.<br>— Mas você não pode. . .  
>— Que bobagem, Bella.<br>— Vocês não vão me impedir. Percebo agora que tudo isso foi um grande erro. Nunca devia ler vindo morar com você, Emmett, mas no meu próprio apartamento. E é exatamente o que vou fazer.  
>— Não, senhora. Como posso tomar conta de você assim?<br>— Já tenho dezoito anos. Não preciso da sua permissão para ir morar onde quiser.

— Vai ficar aqui mesmo, mocinha. Deixe os fofoqueiros dizerem o que bem entenderem. Que se danem!  
>Bella olhou para a futura cunhada.<br>— Rosalie?  
>— Concordo com Emmett. Esta é a sua casa. Ninguém pode forçá-la a sair.<br>— E se eu quiser partir? Se quiser ser livre para escolher meus amigos e viver a minha vida?  
>Emmett suspirou, irritado.<br>— Como o insípido Mike Newton?  
>— Talvez, não com Mike. Acho que você estava certo sobre ele: só queria a minha amizade porque pensava que eu podia ajudar na carreira dele.<br>— Isso estava na cara. Exatamente porque você é muito ingénua, não vou deixar que vá embora. Eu a proíbo.  
>Rosalie reagiu imediatamente:<br>— Emmett! Concordo com você, mas não tem o direito de dar esse tipo de ordem a Bella. Tem que levar em consideração os sentimentos dela nessa confusão toda.  
>— Obrigada por me defender, querida. — Virou-se para o irmão. — Vou embora, sim, e não é só porque você vai se casar. Já estava pensando nisso há muito tempo. Quero me mudar dentro de poucos dias.<br>— Essa decisão tem alguma coisa a ver com Edward Cullen? Com o fato de ter saído com ele ontem e ficar sumida até agora?  
>Bella corou de vergonha.<br>— Não sei do que você está falando.  
>— Claro que sabe. Onde é que passou a noite?<br>— No apartamento, já disse. — Detestava ter que mentir para ele. — E pare de me perguntar sempre a mesma coisa, droga!  
>— Pergunto, porque acho que está mentindo. O pior é que fui eu que pedi para você sair com ele. Se imaginasse que ia. . . ia. . .<br>— Não fiz nada demais. Cheguei perto, mas não fiz. Rosalie interrompeu, beijando Emmett na boca.  
>— Não quero abandonar você, querido, mas preciso pegar um avião. Vou subir e arrumar as minhas coisas. Seja gentil com ela, sim?<br>— Bella é minha irmã, Rosalie. Minha irmãzinha.  
>— Para mim, parece bem crescidinha, meu amor. O bastante para tomar as próprias decisões.<p>

— O que é isso, agora? Um complô? As duas vão se unir contra mim?  
>Rosalie sorriu.<br>— Eu não. Só vou subir e cuidar da minha vida.  
>— Está bem, mas não demore. Só temos uma hora e meia para chegar ao aeroporto. Não sei por que você não quebra esse maldito contrato e fica comigo. Podíamos nos casar amanhã mesmo.<br>- Nossa! Como você é impulsivo, quando quer! Não vou fazer isso, pois sou uma modelo profissional e tenho que pensar na minha reputação. Além do mais, você tem três meses de correria pela frente, por causa do novo filme. Quero uma lua-de-mel de verdade para nós. Não uns poucos minutos, entre um trabalho e outro.  
>— Nem casou, e já vem com ordens. Que decadência a minha! - A garota riu e saiu da sala. Bella passou o braço pelo dele.<br>— Estou contente com esse casamento, Emmett. Rosalie é a mulher certa para você.  
>— Não se importa, mesmo? Não contei nada antes, porque ainda não tinha conversado seriamente com Rosalie e não sabia qual ia ser a reação dela.<br>— Ela caiu aos seus pés, não foi? — brincou.  
>— Na verdade, eu é que caí aos pés dela, pedindo que se casasse comigo.<br>Como gostaria de estar apaixonada por Edward, pensou. Seria tudo muito mais fácil, teria uma boa desculpa para se entregar a ele, sem culpa. Mas era só atração física o que sentia.  
>— É melhor ir se arrumar, se vai ao aeroporto. Também preciso subir para mudar de roupa.<br>— Ok. Mas, Bella, você. . . não falou sério sobre ir embora daqui, falou?  
>E agora, mais aquela culpa, por estar ferindo o irmão. Mas o que podia fazer?<br>— Falei sério, sim, Emmett. Não é que não ame você, só que sinto que preciso viver a minha vida, ficar por minha conta.  
>— Quem botou essas idéias na sua cabeça?<br>— Ninguém. Foi uma coisa que me disseram — mentiu — e descobri que tinham razão.  
>— Quem?<br>— Que diferença faz? A verdade é que estou vegetando aqui. Não trabalho, não faço nada. Eu poderia, sei lá, ser uma modelo, como Rosalie. Ou tentar o cinema, como você, Edward disse. . . — Parou, arrependida de ter falado tanto.  
>— Sim? O que foi que Edward disse? Desconfio que ele é o tal que andou lhe dando maus conselhos.<br>— Mas ele tem razão, admita.  
>— Como, se não sei o que ele disse?<p>

— Que sou fotogênica. Convidou-me para fazer um teste amanhã.  
>— É mesmo? — disse, desconfiado.<br>— Reagi do mesmo jeito que você, mas ele estava falando sério. Acha que posso ser uma grande estrela.  
>Emmett franziu a testa, aborrecido.<br>— Não quero isso para você, Bella. Não é tão fácil para as mulheres como para os homens. Não acredito que papai aprovasse ver você entrar para esse mundo tão pouco respeitável. . . são palavras dele, não minhas. Concordou em fazer o teste?  
>— Não. Acho que você tem razão: esse tipo de vida não é para mim. Basta uma celebridade na família. O engraçado é que ele pareceu gostar, quando recusei.<br>— É mesmo? — Emmett mordeu o lábio, pensativo. — Por que será? Numa coisa você pode acreditar: se ele disse que você tem chance, é porque deve ter, mesmo. O homem conhece o assunto. Não digo que aprove, mas acho inacreditável você não ficar nem um pouco interessada. Pelo menos, curiosa.  
>— Não fiquei. Por falar nisso, Emmett, Edward disse que vem aqui por volta das oito horas. Alguma coisa a ver com o novo filme, eu acho.<br>Os olhos dele brilharam.  
>— Vai me dar o papel?<br>— Vai. Mas não diga que eu contei. Provavelmente, quer discutir com você uma outra coisa também: é que há um outro ator no filme.  
>— Outro? Para o papel de Rogers, imagino. Quem ele escolheu?<br>— Não posso contar, é confidencial. — Riu da cara decepcionada dele. — Edward não gostaria. Afinal, ele é o diretor.  
>— Edward que se dane! Conte logo.<br>— Não sei se devo. Depois, você não vai gostar de saber. Ia saindo da sala, mas ele barrou o caminho.  
>— Deve ser alguém que detesto, para você achar tão divertido. — De repente, ficou furioso. — Ah, não! Não é James Stranger, é? Aquele frangote afeminado! Mas, claro! Edward, de propósito, me fez pensar que. . . Até deixei que a arrastasse para a tal festa, e todo o tempo ele já tinha escolhido. .. Devia ter imaginado: aquele jeitão arrogante de James é perfeito para o papel de Rogers. Como é que isso nunca me passou pela cabeça? É por esse motivo que ele vem aqui hoje?<br>Bella virou o rosto, sem jeito.  
>— Parece.<br>O irmão ficou desconfiado.  
>— Edward nunca teve tanta consideração com os sentimentos dos outros. Tem certeza de que não vem para ver você?<br>— Ele. . . Bem, pode ser.  
>— Como foi sua noite com o grande homem? Ele avançou o sinal com você?<br>Ela não chamaria assim o que havia acontecido. Naquela manhã,quando Edward a carregou nua da banheira para a cama, as intenções eram meramente sexuais; nada tão sutil e inofensivo como um simples avanço. Não podia deixar que Emmett sequer imaginasse até que ponto as coisas tinham ido.  
>— Ele não tentou nada.<br>— E será que não vai tentar hoje?  
>— Paciência não é exatamente o forte dele.<br>— Talvez seja, se estiver mesmo interessado. E ele não fez o menor segredo de que sentiu atração por você. Não tentou nada, mesmo? — insistiu.  
>Seria suspeito, se negasse completamente.<br>— Bem, só uma vez, mas eu o rejeitei. Disse a você, antes de sair, que não gosto do sujeito. O aeroporto, Emmett! — lembrou, de repente. — Rosalie vai perder o avião.  
>— Estou indo. Converso com você na volta e veremos se não muda de ideia sobre ir embora.<br>— Acho que não. Está na hora de eu parar de depender de você para tudo, inclusive para me proteger contra o mundo. Não posso continuar uma criança para sempre.  
>— Uma noite com Edward Cullen, e você muda desse jeito. Gostaria que não tivesse saído com ele.<br>Bella também não, mas por outros motivos. Ele a arrancara de seu mundo de sonhos e a fizera perceber que os outros homens que tinha conhecido não representavam nada. Infelizmente, ela também não representava nada para ele, além de mais uma conquista. Agora, não podia continuar vivendo como antes. . . e não podia ir viver com ele. Quanto tempo uma relação daquelas duraria? Dois meses, três meses? E quem garantia que, enquanto estivessem juntos, Edward não teria outras mulheres?  
>O grande problema era como dizer a ele para deixá-la em paz, sem fazer uma cena. Emmett não podia saber de nada. Ninguém podia saber até onde a atração que sentiam um pelo outro os levara. Ou seria o fim de todos os seus sonhos de amor e casamento.<p>

Devia ter cochilado à beira da piscina, porque já era quase noite quando Jennings a chamou.  
>— Há um cavalheiro aí, procurando o senhor McCarty. Informei que o patrão não está em casa no momento, e ele pediu para ver a senhorita.<br>Edward! Só podia ser. Deus, ele tinha chegado muito cedo. O que ia fazer agora? Passou as mãos no cabelo despenteado e olhou para, o biquini que estava usando. Não podia falar com ele daquele jeito.  
>— Senhorita Swan? — Jennings ainda estava esperando uma resposta.<br>- Eu irei recebe-lo, obrigada jennings

Bella foi em direção a sala, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar James Stranger, ao invés de Edward.

- Ola – disse James, com aquele sorriso sedutor que tanto detestava. Alias, detestava tudo naquele homem. Principalmente o ar de superioridade, e era metido com o inferno.

O irmão tivera vinte anos para se acostumar a ser um ídolo e, para o outro, tudo acontecera em apenas dois anos.  
>Mas por que se dar ao trabalho de procurar desculpas para o comportamento dele? Não gostava do sujeito, nem de sua maneira de tratar as mulheres, e nada que ele fizesse podia mudar aquilo.<br>— Estava indo mudar de roupa, quando você chegou — insistiu. — Se me der uns minutinhos...  
>— Por que não se senta, Bella? Não vou morder você. Só quero conversar um pouco.<br>— Está bem. Por que veio procurar Emmett?  
>— Nenhum motivo em particular. Pensei que, já que vamos trabalhar juntos, devia tentar tornar nossa relação o mais amigável possível. Eu e ele tivemos alguns desentendimentos no passado. Vários deles, por sua causa. Mas está tudo resolvido, agora que você e Emmett não são. . . Bem, agora que você não é mais propriedade exclusiva de Emmett.<br>— O que está querendo dizer?  
>— Emmett sempre manteve a distância os caras que não aprovava. Mas é claro que as coisas mudaram, depois de ontem à noite. De certa forma, estou contente por não encontrá-lo em casa. Isso me dá a oportunidade de convidar você para jantar hoje.<br>— Sinto muito, não posso.  
>— E amanhã?<br>— Também não. Não sei quais são os planos de Emmett para amanhã.

Ele franziu a testa e se recostou na cadeira,  
>— E interessa o que ele vai fazer? Pensei que você podia decidir sozinha, agora.<p>

— Parece fazer uma idéia errada a meu respeito, senhor Stranger. Eu e Emmett somos amigos, nada mais. Sempre fui livre para escolher com quem eu queria sair.  
>— Não era a impressão que dava. Quer dizer que foi você que nunca aceitou sair comigo?<br>Percebeu, tarde demais, que tinha caído na própria armadilha:  
>— Eu. . . Bem, sim.<br>— Mas não recusou Edward Cullen.  
>Pôde perceber, pela expressão dos olhos azuis, que ele estava perdendo a paciência. James Stranger era famoso por seus acessos de raiva, que os jornais noticiavam com sensacionalismo.<br>— Não — respondeu, encarando-o.  
>— Então, trocou Emmett por Edward?<br>— Se tivesse trocado, estaria aqui? Já disse que faz uma idéia errada de mim. Saí com Edward Cullen só uma noite.  
>- E por que não saiu comigo?<br>Porque não quis. Qualquer homem normal já teria entendido. Mas não aquele: estava certo de que era absolutamente irresistível. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso.  
>— Está ficando tarde, sr. Stranger. Preciso mudar de roupa.<br>— Não respondeu à minha pergunta. Mas posso esperar. Vá logo, se faz tanta questão. Eu fico aqui.  
>O plano dele não agradava Bella. Tentou desencorajá-lo:<br>— Acho que vou demorar.  
>— Tudo bem, não estou com pressa de ir embora.<br>— Nesse caso, por que não toma um drinque? Voltarei assim que puder.  
>— Já disse que não tenho pressa.<p>

Bella subiu para o quarto e deixou-o na sala.  
>Não era possível que aquele homem fosse tão insensível, a ponto de não perceber que ela não o queria ali. Procurou no guarda-roupa algo que não chamasse muito a atenção: James Stranger já estava interessado demais.<br>Tirou o biquini e vestiu um robe. Esperava que Emmett chegasse logo. James estava ficando muito insistente.  
>— Muito bonita!<br>Virou-se, assustada, e deu com James, parado na porta do quarto, com um copo de bebida na mão.  
>— O que você está. . .<p>

Ele entrou e fechou a porta.  
>— Sabe que fica ainda mais atraente nesse robe do que naquele minúsculo biquíni?<br>— Não me lembro de ter convidado você a entrar no meu quarto. — Fez um esforço para manter a calma.  
>— Preciso de convite?<br>— Ê claro.  
>Ele avançava e ela recuava, até ficar presa, encostada na parede. Viu James colocar o copo em cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira, e se encolheu toda quando ele a segurou pelo cabelo.<br>— Não se faça de inocente comigo, Bella. Sei que você não é nada disso. E acho que agora é a minha vez.  
>Puxou-a e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Bella sentiu o estômago virar ao contato dos lábios dele.<br>— Largue-me! — disse, quase chorando. — Se não sair daqui agora mesmo, juro que vou gritar.  
>Ele riu, zombeteiro.<br>— Você gosta disso, hein? Mulheres do seu tipo sempre gostam. Pode bancar a difícil, tudo bem, não me importo.  
>— Você é nojento, nojento! Toque em mim novamente e vou fazer um escândalo.<br>— Não acredito.  
>Seu grito foi abafado pela mão dele muito bem,<br>- Vamos lá. — Atirou-a na cama. — É a cadelinha mais gostosa que já conheci, e vou possuir você.  
>— Acho que não — disse uma voz que Bella reonheceu imediatamente. Fechou o robe que James tentara, arrancar e olhou, agradecida, para Edward Cullen, parado na porta. - Se não quer se machucar, rapazinho, caia fora daqui agora, e bem quietinho.<br>— E se eu não sair?  
>— Sai, sim. De um jeito ou de outro.<br>James olhou para Bella e depois para Edward.  
>— Talvez eu tenha me enganado e ainda não seja a minha vez. Posso esperar até você acabar com ela. . .<br>Aconteceu tão depressa que, quando Bella percebeu, James já estava caído no chão, com o nariz sangrando. Sua expressão de dor e ódio era terrível.

— Ela não vale isso, Edward. Vou embora, antes que a situação fique fora de controle. Vejo vocês por aí.  
>Houve um pesado silêncio depois que ele saiu, até Bella começar a soluçar. Sentia-se suja e degradada. Queria tomar um banho e tirar do corpo o menor vestígio do contato daquele homem. Edward sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e abraçou-a.<br>— Está tudo bem agora, querida. Acabou.  
>— Oh, Edward, foi horrível, horrível!<br>— Eu sei. Tive vontade de matar James. Só cheguei a tempo porque ouvi você gritar.  
>Ela ainda tremia de medo.<br>— Se você não estivesse aqui. . .  
>— Mas estava. — Segurou o queixo dela e sorriu. — Agora, vá se vestir, O pobre Jennings deve estar apavorado, sem saber o que aconteceu. Vou falar com ele. — Beijou-a levemente nos lábios.<br>Bella passou os braços no pescoço dele e o atraiu, mas Edward soltou-se e disse, com firmeza:  
>— Vista-se, Bella. Espero por você na sala.<br>No espaço de poucos minutos, quase havia sido violentada por um homem que odiava e rejeitada pelo homem que... O homem que ela o quê? Amava? Claro que não. Não podia amar Edward Cullen. Simplesmente, não podia.  
>Estava pálida quando desceu, quinze minutos depois. Edward foi recebê-la na porta, cheio de simpatia.<p>

— Está melhor?  
>— Estou. Obrigada por me ajudar.<br>— Já agradeceu antes, e não foi com palavras. Prefiro do outro jeito.  
>— Não entendo.<br>— Venha cá e me dê um beijo.  
>— Beijar você?<br>— É. Por quê? É tão difícil?  
>- Não, nem um pouco. — Abraçou-o pela cintura e deitou a cabeça no peito forte. Sentia-se estranhamente segura nos braços dele, mesmo sabendo que Edward a desejava do mesmo jeito que James Stranger. . . talvez, até mais. Mas desejava aquele homem também e tinha repulsa pelo outro.<br>Edward tirou os grampos que prendiam o cabelo dela.  
>— Deixe sempre o cabelo solto, quando estiver comigo. Que garota teimosa! É um pecado esconder essa beleza toda.<br>— Está bem. - Ele riu.  
>— Acho que vou ter que salvar você de ataques sexuais mais vezes. Depois deles, você fica muito mais carinhosa. Pronta para partir, querida?<br>— Não. . . — Tentou fugir dos braços dele. - Acho que Emmett está chegando.  
>Edward segurou-a, firme.<p>

— Fique aqui mesmo. Talvez Emmett compreenda, quando encontrar você nos meus braços. Não contou nada a ele, ainda?  
>— Não, mas. . .<br>— Então fique quietinha e deixe que ele tire as próprias conclusões.  
>— Não posso. — Conseguiu libertar-se no momento exato em que o irmão entrou na sala.<br>— Ah, Edward! — Emmett apertou a mão do outro. — Espero que Bella esteja cuidando bem de você. Venha, vamos fazer um brinde.  
>Edward franziu a testa.<br>— Brinde? Para comemorar o quê?  
>— Ainda não contou a ele sobre o casamento, Bella?<br>— Que casamento? — Edward perguntou, olhando para ela, feroz. Emmett passou o braço pelos ombros de Bella.  
>-— Ora, o meu casamento, cara.<br>Bella percebeu que o irmão tinha feito de propósito. Armara a cena para dar a impressão de que os dois iam se casar. E, pela expressão acusadora de Edward, a mentira havia funcionado.

* * *

><p>Oi<p>

Que bom que voces estão gostando

Obrigada pelos reviews

Eu sei que não posto muito rápido, mas esse é o ritmo de postagem

Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**  
>O coração de Bella batia, descontrolado. Sabia que Emmett só estava querendo protegê-la, mas tinha escolhido o momento errado. Não queria mais ser protegida contra Edward: só desejava deixar as coisas acontecerem entre eles.<br>Mas, pela determinação no rosto do irmão, percebeu que ele ia levar a farsa até o fim.  
>— É, finalmente resolvemos. Descobri que não posso viver sem ela.<br>— Uma decisão um pouco repentina, não foi? — Edward perguntou, com voz rouca.  
>— Nem tanto. Ela já faz parte da minha vida há muito tempo. Além do mais, acho que, quando a gente descobre que gosta tanto de uma mulher, não deve lutar contra o destino.<br>— Entendo. — Havia tanto ódio no tom dele, que Bella estremeceu. — E quando foi que resolveu isso?  
>— Neste fim de semana.<br>— É mesmo?  
>Emmett foi interrompido pela entrada do mordomo,<br>— O que é, Jennings?  
>— Telefone para o senhor. Da América.<br>— Obrigado. Atendo no escritório. Com licença, pessoal.  
>Saiu, deixando os dois em silêncio. Sem coragem de falar, Bella olhava para Edward disfarçadamente. Emmett tinha sido muito inteligente: não mentira uma única vez, apenas omitira o nome de sua noiva. Edward estava furioso, e tinha razão. O que estaria pensando dela? Logo ficou sabendo.<br>— Você me usou, Bella.  
>— As coisas não são bem assim.<br>— O diabo, que não são! Meu Deus, que joguinho sujo você fez conosco, atirando um contra o outro!  
>— Não fiz nada disso.<br>— Fui um idiota, o maior de todos os idiotas.  
>— Não era um jogo — insistiu, sabendo que era inútil.<br>— Claro que era. Você é uma garota muito viva, heim? Usou o desejo que sinto por você para conseguir o que queria de Emmett.

— Não é verdade!  
>— Foi um bom plano. Não precisou sequer fazer amor comigo.<br>— Já disse que está enganado. Quer me deixar explicar? — Mas, como podia explicar sem revelar o segredo de seu nascimento? Um segredo que não pertencia apenas a ela.  
>— Não vai explicar nada, querida. Já me enrolou bastante. James Stranger também fazia parte do plano, não é? Sinto muito ter sido eu, e não Emmett, quem interrompeu a ceninha que você preparou lá no quarto.<br>Ela engoliu a raiva.  
>— Está insinuando que provoquei aquele tarado de propósito? É o que está querendo dizer?<br>Edward deu de ombros.  
>— Talvez não esperasse uma reação tão violenta dele. James apenas foi mais insistente do que eu. Ele não aceita um não como resposta.<br>— Nem você.  
>— Aceitei, sim. . . duas vezes. Tive você nas mãos hoje de manhã e banquei o sentimental. Devia ter tomado o que queria. Nunca me senti assim por uma mulher.<br>— Não vou casar com Emmett. . .  
>— Para o bem dele, espero que Emmett descubra a tempo que farsante você é. Casar com uma mulher do seu tipo é um desastre. Para ele e para qualquer homem.<br>— Se me lembro bem, queria que eu fosse viver com você.  
>— Mas não queria que casasse comigo. Não sou tão tolo assim, meu anjo, para cair nessa armadilha.<br>— Não preparei armadilhas para ninguém.  
>— Nem era preciso. Bastava negar o que Emmett queria. Até eu talvez pensasse em casamento, para conseguir isso.<br>— Verdade?  
>— Mas Emmett chegou primeiro, e nunca lutei por mulher nenhuma. Pobre Emmett, logo ele tinha que ser o primeiro a quem você resolveu dizer não.<br>— Como assim?  
>— Quantos amantes já teve, Bella?<br>— Nenhum. Por quê?  
>— Nenhum? — Deu uma risada. — Pode parar de fingir comigo. Com esse corpo e sabendo tirar vantagem dele? Emmett deve ter ficado maluco, vivendo com você, mas dormindo em quartos separados. Eu devia arrancar você daqui à força, agora mesmo.<br>_ Tenho certeza de que é capaz.  
>— Pode apostar.<p>

Emmett voltou naquele momento e não pareceu notar a tensão que havia entre os dois. Chegou todo sorridente.  
>— Jennings já vai trazer o champanhe.<br>Bella estava chocada demais para dizer alguma coisa. Edward devia achar que era diabólica, para pensar que fosse capaz de todas as coisas de que a acusava. . . capaz de usá-lo e usar James Stranger para conseguir que Emmett a pedisse em casamento. O fato de Emmett ser seu irmão era irrelevante, agora que Edward acreditava que ela tinha descido tanto. Só isso era importante para ela, naquele momento.  
>Edward sacudiu a cabeça.<br>— Não para mim, obrigado. Já estou de saída,  
>— Mas ainda não conversamos sobre o filme — Emmett protestou.<br>— Bella já deve ter contado o principal. O resto pode esperar. Temos alguns meses para preparar a produção. Ficarei em contato com você.  
>— Jennings acompanha você até a porta.<br>— Posso encontrar o caminho sozinho, obrigado. Conheço a casa. Sei até onde fica o quarto de Bella. Por falar nisso, acho que devia perguntar a ela o que fazia lá, esta noite, nos braços de James Stranger.  
>— Parou na porta. — Aliás, aproveite para perguntar também na cama de quem ela dormiu ontem. E, se quer ouvir uma história realmente picante, peça que lhe conte sobre o banho. Ah, devo dizer que gostei muito do seu banheiro. Verde-garrafa sempre foi uma das minhas cores favoritas.<br>Emmett estava pálido. Olhou para a irmã, exigindo uma explicação. Trémula, Bella começou a gritar:  
>— Você é um porco, Edward Cullen! Um maldito porco!<br>— Claro que sou! — Sorriu, zombeteiro. — Mas não vou deixar que você consiga tudo o que deseja do seu jeito.  
>O irmão parecia uma fera. Ela podia tentar negar tudo, mas basicamente Edward tinha falado a verdade. Passara a noite na cama dele — na verdade, nos braços dele — e estiveram juntos na mesma banheira. Dita assim, a coisa toda parecia imoral, e Edward sabia disso.<br>— O silêncio dela diz tudo — ele falou secamente. — Bem, ligo para você depois, Emmett. Adeus, Bella. E obrigado por ontem à noite. Adorei cada minuto.  
>Emmett avançou para ele.<br>— Calma, rapaz — Edward disse, imperturbável. — James tinha razão: ela não vale esse esforço. — E saiu, sem olhar para trás.  
>— Agora, Bella, explique!<br>— Não há nada para explicar. O que ele disse é verdade, só que não aconteceu do jeito que ele insinuou.  
>O irmão estava arrasado.<br>— Então, conte como foi. Quero tudo, desde o começo.  
>Bella respirou fundo e tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem.<br>— Ontem à noite, Edward me levou para o apartamento dele. . .  
>— Mas você devia ir para o nosso.<br>— Ele tinha outros planos. Deixe-me explicar, Emmett. Bem, ele decidiu que era uma perda de tempo cada um ir para um lugar, se eu só precisava tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Mas o problema só começou quando voltamos da festa. Edward foi direto para a casa dele e, mal chegamos, começou a me beijar. Não deu para resistir. . . Ele é atraente, você sabe, e além do mais eu tinha tomado uns drinques na casa de James Stranger. . .  
>— O desgraçado embebedou você!<br>— Não, ele não fez isso. Não estava nem comigo quando bebi. Tinha ido conversar com James. De qualquer maneira, a bebida começou a fazer efeito depois que chegamos na casa dele.  
>— E então, o miserável se aproveitou. Nunca pensei que descesse tão baixo!<br>— Não. Quer me deixar falar, Emmett, em vez de ficar tirando conclusões apressadas?  
>— Está bem. E depois?<br>— Não vou dizer que ele não queria fazer amor comigo. Queria, sim, e deixou isso muito claro. Provavelmente teria feito, se eu não me sentisse mal e desmaiasse.  
>— Meu Deus! Bebeu tanto assim?<br>— Dois martinis, mas parece que tinham vodea. Isso não tem a menor importância, afinal.  
>— O importante é: como você foi parar na cama dele?<br>— Ele me levou para lá.  
>— E quando acordou?<br>— Estava sozinha. Mas. . . ele disse que tinha dormido comigo. . . e.. . e começou.. .  
>O irmão ficou tenso.<br>— Não quero ouvir os detalhes. Só quero saber se aconteceu alguma coisa.  
>— Não. Ele foi fazer a barba e eu fugi.<br>— E o banho juntos?

Ela ainda corava, só de lembrar.  
>— Também não foi do jeito que Edward disse. Acontece que ele mè seguiu até o nosso apartamento e me encontrou tomando banho. . . Não quero mais falar sobre isso, por favor. Não aconteceu nada, eu juro! E James Stranger fez os avanços de sempre, quando esteve aqui hoje à tarde, mas Edward chegou a tempo e bateu nele. Foi só isso.<br>— Só? Você passou um fim de semana bem movimentado, não acha? — Começou a andar pela sala, furioso. — Eu não devia ter deixado você sair com ele. Não é um homem em quem se possa confiar. É um tarado.  
>— Gosto dele, Emmett.<br>— Isso não é gostar, é desejar. Por isso ele ficou tão zangado, quando pensou que íamos nos casar.  
>— Claro que ficou. Acha que eu o usei para provocar ciúme em você. Foi por ódio que insinuou aquelas coisas cruéis. Queria desmanchar o casamento, contando a você a mulher devassa que é a sua futura esposa.<br>A expressão dele relaxou, num sorriso.  
>— Se você diz que não houve nada, eu acredito. Mas toda essa confusão prova que você não está preparada para morar sozinha.<br>— Oh, Emmett!  
>— Não é seguro. Quando Edward descobrir que é com Rosalie que vou casar, pode voltar a dar em cima de você.<br>Era exatamente isso o que ela esperava. Não desejava ser mais uma na sua longa lista de mulheres, mas queria conhecê-lo melhor. Estava mais envolvida com ele do que com qualquer outro homem.  
>— Talvez — Bella concordou com o irmão — mas não acredito. Ele me disse que nunca correu atrás de mulher nenhuma.<br>— Porque nunca precisou.  
>— Exatamente. Portanto, estarei bem segura, morando no meu próprio apartamento.<br>— Não.  
>— Bem, e se eu for morar com alguém? — Riu da cara fechada que ele fez. — Uma mulher, Emmett, uma mulher!<br>— Nesse caso, seria diferente. Quem, por exemplo?  
>— Não sei, mas vou procurar - respondeu, sentindo que tinha vencido a batalha.<p>

Três meses depois, Bella estava dividindo um apartamento com Alice Brandon, uma garota muito viva e esfuziante, mas cuja reputação Emmett aprovou, depois de investigar muito. Alice ficou tão encantada por conhecer o famoso Emmett MsCarty que nem se importou com o verdadeiro interrogatório que ele lhe fez. Alice tinha vinte anos e, na época, morava com quatro amigas... o que a deixava, como explicou, com claustrofobia.  
>Foi Emmett também quem arranjou o apartamento para as duas e mandou mobiliar. Bella não sabia como o irmão tinha encontrado tempo para tudo aquilo. Além de estar trabalhando no teatro e se preparando para o filme de Edward, ainda havia os preparativos para o casamento. Mas ele deu conta de tudo, e Bella entendeu que devia estar se sentindo muito culpado por não ter cuidado direito dela a vida toda.<br>Desde o início, as duas moças se deram muito bem na casa nova, apesar de terem temperamentos diferentes e não estarem acostumadas com o mesmo estilo de vida. Bella não estranhou quando Alice disse que não ia ao casamento de Emmett. Mesmo assim, insistiu até o último minuto.  
>— Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo ir? Nem à recepção? — perguntou, dando o último retoque no cabelo diante do espelho.<br>— Não me sinto muito à vontade no meio de tantas estrelas e modelos.  
>— Muitos deles são pessoas bem normais. — Mas Bella não conseguia lembrar nem de dois que pudesse chamar assim.<br>— Não, obrigada. Foi muita gentileza do sr. MsCarty me convidar, mas acho que Jasper não gostaria.  
>Jasper era o gerente da firma onde Alice trabalhava, um belo homem de quase trinta anos, e a garota tinha esperança de transformar suas relações profissionais em algo mais pessoal.<br>— E como você está se saindo com ele? Alice pegou a escova da mão dela.

- Deixe que eu arrumo isso para você. Bom, ele ficou de ligar para a gente ir jantar juntos. Em parte, é por isso que não vou ao casamento. Quero passar o resto da tarde me embonecando. Perfume, maquiagem caprichada, vestido novo. . . hoje ele não me escapa!  
>— O pobre homem não sabe o que o espera. — Bella riu. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e gostou do que viu. Edward tinha razão: ficava muito melhor de cabelo solto.<br>Edward! Pensara tanto nele nos últimos meses! No jeito como a beijava e acariciava. Emmett tinha dito que ele estava na Inglaterra há uma semana. Ela fez várias visitas ao irmão, na esperança de encontrá-lo, mas. . .  
>— Jasper vai adorar cada minuto desta noite! — Alice interrompeu suas recordações.<br>— Tenho certeza.  
>Alice era divertida, e Bella gostava muito de morar com ela. Às vezes, ficavam até tarde conversando e tomando café. A amiga nunca parecia cansada e estava sempre de bom humor, o que fazia com que Bella se sentisse do mesmo jeito. Era uma ótima companhia; principalmente, para uma garota na fossa. Levantou-se.<br>— Como estou?  
>- Divina. Ah, como eu gostaria de ter esse cabelo. . .<br>- Você sabe levantar o moral da gente. Bom, já vou indo.  
>— Divirta-se.<br>Bella não estava certa se conseguiria. Não conhecia todos os amigos de Emmett e preferia nunca ter conhecido alguns deles. O irmão estaria ocupado demais com a noiva para salvá-la dos chatos e impertinentes, como costumava fazer. Felizmente, a recepção terminaria cedo: Emmett e Rosalie pegariam o avião para Veneza às nove horas e, mesmo que a festa continuasse, ela não precisava ficar, depois que eles partissem.  
>Para o casamento, num cartório de Londres, haviam sido convidados apenas os mais íntimos, mas a recepção, num dos hotéis mais exclusivos da cidade, era para pelo menos duzentas pessoas. Bella seria uma das madrinhas.<br>Teve alguma dificuldade para chegar. O quarteirão estava tomado por fãs e curiosos. A notícia se espalhara. Sem dúvida, o agente de Emmett tinha achado que era uma boa publicidade, ao contrário do que ele pensava.

Só teve tempo de dar um beijo rápido no irmão e em Rosalie, antes de a cerimonia começar. Passou o tempo todo enxugando as lágrimas. De certa forma, aquele casamento era uma perda pessoal para ela. Agora, ele não era mais o seu irmão, era um homem casado. Por mais que gostasse de Rosalie, Bella não pôde evitar o ciúme e a tristeza.  
>Sair do cartório foi um verdadeiro pesadelo. Todo mundo queria ver seu ídolo e a modelo famosa. Bella foi empurrada, pisada, e só não caiu no chão porque alguém a segurou.<br>— Fique grudada em mim, Bella — disse uma voz familiar, junto a seu ouvido. — E pare de chorar! Está bancando a idiota.  
>Edward Cullen. Deus, como estava bonito, todo de branco.<br>— Edward... — murmurou, sem saber se estava feliz ou não em vê-lo. Havia passado três meses desejando desesperadamente encontrar com ele; mas estar, de repente, nos braços de Edward outra vez era. . . era demais. E ele parecia tão controlado! — Não sabia que você estava aqui.  
>— Não duvido — disse, guiando-a através da multidão. — Você só tinha olhos para o noivo. . . e para a noiva, claro.<br>Chegaram ao carro, estacionado numa rua lateral. Edward ajudou-a a entrar, e manobrou rapidamente. Já começavam a chamar a atenção dos fãs.  
>— Não pensei que você viesse para dar um espetáculo, bancando a viúva chorosa. — Deu um olhar frio na direção dela. — O que você é? Uma masoquista?<br>— Não. — Como era gostoso o cheiro da colónia que ele usava!  
>Sentia-se feliz e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo. Mas. principalmente, excitada. — Emmett pediu e eu.. .<br>— Você concordou — ele terminou com sarcasmo, um brilho cruel nos olhos verdes. — Como pôde? Não tem nenhum orgulho?  
>— Tenho muito, mas. ..<br>— Não se importou com o fato de que você podia ser a noiva? Não sentiu nada?  
>Maldito Emmett e sua infernal mentira!<br>— Sabe que senti alguma coisa. Não me viu chorar?  
>— Deve ter partido o seu coração ver todo aquele dinheiro fugir para as mãos de outra mulher. Honestamente, não pensei que Emmett tomasse uma decisão tão drástica.<br>— Como assim?

Ele ignorou a pergunta.  
>— Rosalie sabe que Emmett tinha pedido você em casamento?<p>

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta.  
>— Não seja bobo. Não viu como estavam felizes? Eles se amam de verdade.<br>— Oh, claro! Acho que ele, finalmente, conseguiu ficar livre de você. O que foi que aconteceu naquele dia, depois que eu saí? Ele mandou o casamento para o inferno e botou você para fora?  
>— Sem dúvida, era isso o que você teria feito.<br>— Lógico. Por que pagar o preço de um anel de noivado por uma coisa que qualquer um pode ter de graça?  
>— Sinto muito decepcionar você, mas Emmett não fez nada disso.<br>— Porque é um imbecil! Pensei que não suportaria a ideia de você ter estado comigo.  
>— Acontece que eu não estive!<br>— E ele acreditou nisso?  
>— Por que não? Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para mentir. - Ele deu um risinho irônico,<br>— Nenhum... a não ser uma aliança. Por que isso era tão importante para você, Bella?  
>— Sempre achei o casamento uma coisa muito importante. — Sabia que não era disso que ele estava falando, mas de que adiantava continuar discutindo?<br>Ele desceu, abriu a porta para ela e entregou a chave do carro para o porteiro do hotel. Foram os primeiros a chegar, e Emmett não gostou quando viu a irmã com Edward.  
>— Onde estava? — perguntou a Bella. — Tony, o irmão de Rosalie, é quem devia ter trazido você.<br>- Edward insistiu em me dar uma carona.

— Eu a encontrei, sem a sua ajuda - Edward disse, ignorando a irritação de Emmett.  
>O outro também não lhe deu a menor atenção.<br>— Olhe, Bella, procure ficar longe de minha mãe, Ela está com um humor de cão e já começou a hostilizar os meus amigos.  
>Edward interrompeu:<br>— Bella está comigo. Posso defendê-la de sua mãe. - Emmett sorriu, amargo.  
>— Você não conhece a velha.<br>— Nem preciso. — Segurou o braço de Bella. — Vá receber seus convidados e deixe que eu cuido de Bella.  
>Ela se apressou em beijar o irmão e a cunhada.<br>— Vou gostar muito de ter você como irmã, Rosalie — disse baixinho e afastou-se com Edward.  
>— Por que a mãe de Emmett não gosta de você? — ele perguntou, entregando-lhe uma taça de champanhe.<br>— Oh, ela. . . não gosta, só isso.  
>— Deve haver uma razão.<br>Não queria falar daquilo e mudou de assunto:  
>— Por que você disse a Emmett que conseguiu me achar sem a ajuda dele?<br>— Achei, não achei?  
>— É, mas você. . . estava me procurando?<br>- Disse que faria qualquer coisa para ficar com você, lembra? - Olhou-a dentro dos olhos. — Emmett não quis me dizer onde você estava morando, mas eu sabia que uma garota da sua espécie não fica muito tempo fora de circulação.  
>- Da minha espécie?<br>- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você tinha que sair atrás de outro namorado rico. Queria estar por perto, quando isso acontecesse.  
>- Como é?<br>- Ah, Isabella, minha querida. — Uma mulher alta, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos cinzentos iguais aos do filho aproximou-se deles, com desdém. — Não pensei que fosse encontrar você aqui,  
>Bella sentiu-se embaraçada, como sempre, na presença da mãe de Emmett<br>- Foi muito bonita a cerimônia, a senhora não achou?  
>- Muito - Louise MsCarty concordou. — Estou tão feliz por Emmett ter escolhido uma moça decente. Nunca aprovei vocês dois morarem juntos. Agora você não tem outro jeito a não ser deixar meu filho em paz ... embora ele continue sustentando você.<p>

-Ele não me sustenta!

Emmett tinha razão: a velha estava com um humor infernal. Mas o pior era Edward testemunhar aquilo. Ele tinha ficado tenso quando Louise se aproximou, e agora parecia ameaçador. Honestamente, Bella não podia censurá-la: não devia ser fácil descobrir, de repente, que o marido tinha uma filha com outra mulher.  
>Nos últimos quatro anos as duas haviam tido várias conversas desagradáveis como aquela, que começavam com indiretas e geralmente terminavam com Louise chamando-a de bastarda para baixo. Aquela mulher tão elegante e imponente era capaz das maiores vulgaridades, quando perdia a cabeça.<br>— Achei um absurdo meu filho convidá-la para madrinha. De onde você veio, as pessoas não dão muito valor a coisas como casamento.  
>Deus, ela estava em forma!<br>— Acredito no casamento, sra. MsCarty. Acontece que, para algumas pessoas, ele não é possível.  
>A mãe de Bella, Renée Stevens, e Richard MsCarty conheceram-se quando a secretária dele ficou doente e Renée foi mandada por uma agência para substituí-la. Apaixonaram-se à primeira vista. Richard era vinte anos mais velho e casado. Tiveram um caso que durou alguns meses, até que Louise descobriu e ameaçou fazer um escândalo que arruinaria a vida dele, se o marido não deixasse Renée. Chegou a procurar a moça para repetir as ameaças.<br>Sua mãe tinha só vinte anos, na época, e estava grávida. Ficou tão desesperada que abandonou Richard, sem contar que ele ia ser pai. Ele só soube da existência de Bella quando Renée morreu. Preocupada com o futuro da filha, ela havia deixado uma carta para ser entregue a Richard MsCarty, no dia em que morresse.  
>Louise nunca perdoou nem esqueceu o romance ilícito do marido. Agora, tantos anos depois, vingava-se em Bella.<br>— De onde você veio — repetiu a velha —, parece que as mulheres preferem os maridos das outras. Espero que Emmett seja bastante sensato para mantê-la afastada, de agora em diante.

— Se ainda não percebeu, Bella está aqui comigo.  
>Um sorriso iluminou o rosto arrogante da mulher.<br>— Sr. Cullen, que prazer! Emmett fala muito no senhor.  
>— É mesmo?<br>— Muito. Peço que nos desculpe. É que Isabella e eu somos velhas inimigas. Se sabe alguma coisa sobre a minha família, pode entender por quê.  
>— Acho que sim. Mas gostaria que soubesse que Bella está comigo, agora, Emmett vai cuidar da mulher dele, e eu vou tomar conta de Bella.<br>Louise olhou para ela, com desprezo.  
>— Você não muda nunca, não é? Você e Renée, duas gatas vadias! Bella sentiu o rosto pegar fogo: podia suportar que a insultasse, mas não admitia que dissesse uma palavra contra a sua mãe.<br>— Agora chega! Está ouvindo? Chega!  
>— Concordo plenamente — Edward disse, naquele tom baixo que indicava que estava controlando a raiva. — Esteja à vontade para sumir daqui quando quiser, sra. MsCarty. Pode ficar contaminada pela nossa falta de moral.<br>Os lábios de Louise tremeram.  
>— Tem toda razão. Boa noite. - Edward acompanhou-a com o olhar.<br>— Mulher desagradável. Odeia você. Deve achar que enfeitiçou seu precioso filhinho. As mães são sempre assim com os filhos únicos.  
>Bella teve vontade de rir da ironia da situação. Aquela mulher a odiava tanto, exatamente porque Emmett não era filho único.<br>— Sua mãe também é assim? — ela perguntou. Edward riu.  
>— Minha mãe é exatamente o contrário. Sempre diz que vai morrer de pena da pobre mulher que casar comigo.<br>— Pobre mulher?  
>— Os Cullen são homens conhecidos por seu. . . vamos chamar de comportamento libertino. Também somos possessivos como o diabo, quando nos apaixonamos. Tenho evitado o máximo possível me envolver seriamente com mulheres, e mamãe jura que faço isso de propósito para provocá-la, porque sei como quer ter netos.<br>— Por que nunca se casou?  
>— Não vou casar só para agradar a alguém. Conheci muitas mulheres e não amei nenhuma. Estou começando a desconfiar que a mulher certa para mim ainda não nasceu. Amor é muito mais do que desejo sexual.<p>

Oh, sim, Bella sabia disso. . . porque o amava. A antipatia e o medo que sentira por ele tinham se transformado em amor cego, louco, desesperado. Precisava dele, mas sabia que nunca o teria. Para Edward, ela era uma mulher promíscua, que não merecia ser amada.  
>— Vamos circular por aí um pouquinho — ele sugeriu —, até Emmett e Rosalie irem embora. Depois, levo você para casa. Temos uma porção de coisas para conversar. Como, por exemplo, resolver, de uma vez, quando você vai morar comigo.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais um capitulo pra vocês.<p>

Espero que gostem.

Obrigada pelas reviews.

Me deixem feliz e deixem mais um montao de reviews

bjs


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.  
>— Não vou viver com você. Já foi um custo conseguir me libertar de um. . .<br>— Amante?  
>— ... Homem — continuou, sem se perturbar com a malícia dele —, e não quero perder isso. Emmett era muito dominador e tenho certeza de que você é bem pior. — Muito pior, porque ela queria mesmo ser amante dele e, se isso acontecesse, se transformaria em sua escrava.<br>— Discutiremos isso mais tarde.  
>— Não vou para o seu apartamento — ela avisou.<br>— Sei que não. Vamos para o seu. Quero conhecer o lugar onde mora. Emmett, que era o único que podia me dar essa informação, não cooperou.  
>— Provavelmente porque sabe, como eu sei, que seu único interesse por mim é sexual.<br>— E qual é o interesse dele, se está casando com Rosalie mas continua sustentando você? Ele está, não é?  
>— Está.<br>— E paga o seu aluguel?  
>— Paga.<p>

Ficou sério:  
>- Isso tem de acabar. Não quero que ninguém mais a sustente, só eu. Oh, diabo! Lá vem Tanya Denali. Tente não provocá-la, desta vez.<br>Tanya vinha na direção deles, os olhos fixos em Edward.  
>- Não vou fazer nada por você! — Bella levantou o queixo, Obstinada.<br>- Não é por mim, é por você. E agora, comporte-se. - Tanya foi chegando e passando o braço no de Edward, encostando-se nele. O sangue de Bella ferveu. Precisava sair dali antes que fizesse alguma tolice da qual ia se arrepender depois.  
>- Vou procurar Emmett e Rosalie. — Interrompeu os cochichos que os dois trocavam entre risinhos.<p>

Tanya olhou-a, com cara de desprezo.  
>— Não pode deixar os dois em paz nem no dia do casamento? Francamente, Bella, devia esperar, pelo menos, até voltarem da lua-de-mel.<br>Bella teve vontade de enfiar as unhas naquele rosto pintado. Tanya Denali era demais, depois de ter agüentado a língua suja de Louise MsCarty.  
>— Eu disse Emmett e Rosalie. Com licença.<br>Não havia se afastado muito quando sentiu que a agarravam com força. Virou-se para Edward, resignada. Tanya e alguns outros convidados olhavam para os dois, surpresos com o gesto violento dele.  
>— Onde pensa que vai?<br>— Já disse que vou ver Emmett e Rosalie.  
>— E precisa? Todo mundo já está comentando, só porque você veio ao casamento. Ainda quer se expor mais?<br>— Não tenho que dar satisfações dos meus atos nem a você nem a ninguém. Vejo quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser!  
>— Está bem, está bem, não precisa gritar. Mas vou levar você para casa, não tente fugir. Sou violento, quando me zango.<br>— Faço uma idéia.  
>— Então, não esqueça.<br>— Fique tranqüilo. Divirta-se com a sua amiguinha. Tenho certeza de que ela vai manter você bastante ocupado, até eu voltar.  
>— Ciúme, Bella?<br>Muito, ele nem imaginava quanto.  
>— Não perco o meu tempo com sentimentos inúteis. Agora vou ver os noivos, está quase na hora de partirem.<br>— Ok, mas não tente fugir.  
>Com um dar de ombros desafiador, ela o deixou e procurou o quarto que a direção do hotel havia reservado para os noivos mudarem de roupa. Queria se despedir dos doís longe dos olhares maliciosos daquela gente toda.<br>Bateu na porta, mas se arrependeu, porque ouviu Rosalie rindo baixinho. Que estúpida! Era a primeira vez que o casal ficava sozinho como marido e mulher, e lá vinha ela incomodar.  
>Já ia embora quando Emmett abriu a porta, o rosto muito vermelho. Ficou aliviado, ao vê-la.<br>-— Bella! Pensei que fosse um dos empregados. Entre.  
>Hesitou. Chegara no momento errado.<br>— Posso falar com vocês depois, quando saírem.  
>— Não seja ridícula, entre.<br>— Não, eu...

Rosalie veio até a porta, sorrindo.  
>— Emmett esperou por mim muito tempo. Pode esperar mais um pouco, até Veneza. Entre.<br>— Você está linda, Rosalie.  
>— Você também, Bella.<br>— Parem de rasgar seda. Já que está aqui, Bella, quero que saiba que não gostei nem um pouco de ver Edward a seu lado.  
>— Bem, eu. . .<br>Ele não deixou que terminasse.  
>— Nem mesmo o convidei para o casamento.<p>

— Fui eu! — Rosalie interrompeu. — Na semana passada, na festa de Ben. Pensei que seria gentil. Afinal, ele vai dirigir o seu próximo filme. Eu... sinto muito, querido.  
>— Ora, não precisa fazer essa carinha. Está tudo bem. Mas devia ter me contado.<br>— Que diferença faria? — Bella perguntou. — De qualquer maneira, íamos nos encontrar.  
>— Mas eu poderia avisar o irmão de Rosalie para ficar de olho em você.<br>— Meu irmão? Acha que Tony poderia proteger alguém contra Edward Cullen?  
>— É, talvez não! — Emmett riu.<br>— Claro que não — Rosalie corrigiu. — A arrogância de Edward botaria Tony pra correr.  
>— Nem a sua mãe pôde com ele — disse Bella. Emmett pareceu preocupado.<br>— Essa não! Ela falou com você?  
>— Oh, não foi tão ruim — ela mentiu. — Só vim aqui me despedir, não quero atrapalhar vocês.<br>— Não está atrapalhando, está é tentando mudar de assunto. Mamãe ofendeu você, não foi?  
>— Foi. E na frente de Edward.<br>— Onde ele está agora?  
>— No salão, esperando para me levar para casa. - O irmão ficou furioso.<br>— Não vá para casa com ele. Já esqueceu o que aconteceu na última vez em que ficaram sozinhos?  
>— Quase aconteceu, Emmett.<br>— Está bem, quase aconteceu. Droga! Por que esse cara tinha que aparecer aqui? Você não tem forças para resistir a ele. Não vão a lugar nenhum!

— Emmett! — Rosalie interrompeu, chocada. — Bella é uma mulher adulta. Não pode ficar dizendo a ela com quem deve ou não deve sair.  
>Bella deu de ombros.<br>— Ele sempre fez isso.  
>— Então, já é hora de parar. Não pode controlar a vida dela para sempre, Emmett. Bella tem que aprender a se defender sozinha dos lobos desse mundo, como eu fiz. O único problema é que acabei casando com um — brincou.<br>Emmett riu.  
>— Desde que conheci você, virei um carneirinho.<br>— Quem sabe Bella não faz o mesmo com Edward?  
>— Edward é incorrigível — ele disse.<br>— Emmett, ele falou que você não quis contar onde eu estava morando. Ele perguntou?  
>— Uma porção de vezes.<br>Para ela, aquilo parecia uma grande concessão de um homem que nunca corria atrás de uma mulher.  
>— Bem, agora vai descobrir, porque vai me levar para casa e quero ir com ele.<br>— Mas você não pode.  
>— Posso e vou fazer, Emmett. — Dirigiu-se para a porta. — Acabem de se arrumar, que os convidados estão esperando.<br>— Bella, você. . .  
>— Está tudo bem! — Rosalie interrompeu o marido. — Durante a lua-de-mel, vou usar os meus encantos para tentar convencer o cabeçudo do seu irmão de que você já é uma garota bem crescida.<br>— Eu sei que ela é crescida. Por isso mesmo, me preocupo. E não diga que pode tomar conta de si mesma, porque não pode. Não, com Edward por perto.  
>Bella corou.<br>— Não quero que ele se afaste.  
>— Eu sei, querida. Mas, pelo menos, tenha cuidado.<br>— Cuidado para que não haja conseqüências? - Foi a vez de Emmett ficar embaraçado.  
>— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. . . Droga! Foi, sim! Você é tão inocente e indefesa!<br>— Nem tanto, Emmett. Sei o que é ser uma criança ilegítima e não quero legar isso para um filho meu. Agora, vamos parar de falar em Edward. Vim me despedir, e já me despedi.  
>Emmett passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.<br>— Levo você até a porta.

Mas acompanhou-a até o corredor. Bella fez o possível para parecer feliz, mas estava com vontade de chorar. Ele era toda a família que tinha e iam ficar separados por um mês. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-o no rosto.  
>— Cuide-se, querido, e seja feliz.<br>— Por favor, cuidado com Edward. Não quero voltar e encontrar você transformada em mais uma das conquistas dele.  
>— Acha isso possível?<br>— Tudo é possível, se eu não estiver por perto para tomar conta de você.  
>— Vou tentar me comportar, até a sua volta.<br>— Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa. - Ela balançou a cabeça.  
>— Não há jeito de viajar em lua-de-mel com Rosalie e ficar comigo. Ainda estarei aqui, quando voltar.<br>— Mas as coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas. Senti isso nos últimos três meses. Gostava de ter você junto de mim.  
>— Ainda estou junto de você, só que vivendo no meu próprio apartamento. Pode me visitar sempre.<br>— E vou. Para dizer a verdade, vou ver você no dia em que chegarmos. E telefonarei esta noite, de Veneza.  
>— Para quê? Para dizer que chegaram bem ou para saber se estou sozinha em casa?<br>— As duas coisas.  
>Bella riu da honestidade dele.<br>— Vejo você daqui a um mês. Divirta-se. — Berrou-o novamente.  
>— Vamos, volte para Rosalie, antes que eu comece a chorar.<br>— Está bem. Mas cuide-se.  
>— Certo. — Abriu a porta e o empurrou para dentro do quarto.<br>— Amo você e quero que seja feliz.  
>— Obrigado, querida.<br>Ela fechou a porta e ficou parada alguns momentos, lutando contra as lágrimas. Quando se virou para voltar ao salão, Edward estava parado a seu lado, com um olhar insolente.  
>— Tenho que cumprimentar você, Bella. Sem dúvida, tem um bocado de estilo. Emmett recém-casado, a noiva esperando do outro lado da porta, e você aqui fora, beijando-o e fazendo planos para quando ele voltar da lua-de-mel. Tem sangue-frio, garota.<br>Os olhos dela ficaram sombrios.  
>— Não foi bem assim. . .<br>— Como, não foi? Estou aqui há muito tempo e ouvi tudo. Tenho pena de Rosalie e não gostei nem um pouco do que descobri sobre você.

— Você não faz a menor idéia de como eu sou realmente, Edward. Só entende o que quer entender, só vê o que quer ver.  
>— Não acho que haja outra maneira de ver o que acabou de acontecer aqui. Vamos embora! — Puxou-a pelo braço. — Casamentos nunca foram o meu programa favorito.<br>Ela resistiu, o que deixou Edward ainda mais irritado.  
>— Ande. Já combinou encontrar com Emmett na volta, e ele vai telefonar esta noite. O que mais ainda quer aqui?<br>— Ele espera me ver, quando sair. Empurrou-a com violência para a saída mais próxima.  
>— Que espere. Não vou dividir minha mulher com ninguém. - Bella tropeçava e quase caía, mas ele só parou quando chegaram ao carro. Apesar de estar sem fôlego, ainda conseguiu protestar:<br>— Não sou sua mulher!  
>— Vai ser. E quando isso acontecer, serei o único homem em sua vida, entendeu?<br>— Não comece tudo novamente. Não quero ser sua amante.  
>— Vai fazer o que eu disser. Onde é o seu apartamento?<br>— Não se atreva a falar comigo assim! Não pertenço a você.  
>— Ainda. Precisa de umas boas lições, e vou ensiná-la a se comportar. Emmett está casado agora e tem que deixá-lo em paz. Ele é homem, não vai tomar a iniciativa da separação. Deve partir de você. Pode começar esta noite, não respondendo ao telefonema dele.<br>— Não. Ele vai ficar preocupado, sem saber o que aconteceu.  
>— Se não atender, ele saberá o que aconteceu: saberá que está comigo. E ele tem coisa melhor a fazer na noite do casamento do que se preocupar com a amante. Estou surpreso de que Rosalie aceite essa situação. Ela nunca me pareceu o tipo de mulher compreensiva. Não se sente nem um pouco culpada pelo que está fazendo a ela?<br>— Está tentando encontrar alguma coisa boa em mim? — ironizou. — Do jeito que torce tudo o que digo e faço, duvido que ache algo.  
>— Não culpe minha mente suja pela sua falta de caráter. Agora, qual é o endereço?<p>

Relutante, Bella acabou dizendo. Não era fácil desafiar aquele homem tão forte e tão atraente. As últimas semanas que tinham passado separados não diminuíram em nada a atração que sentia por ele; na verdade, estava mais fascinada ainda. E um pouco amedrontada. Como era possível amar e ter medo ao mesmo tempo?  
>Não era o tipo de amor que queria sentir. Imaginava que a paixão que ligara sua mãe a Richard MsCarty devia ter sido bem parecida. É a mãe tinha sido muito infeliz por isso.<br>Bella desejava um amor tranqüilo e cheio de segurança, como o que unia os pais de suas amigas. Sempre invejara as colegas porque, no fundo, se envergonhava da mãe. Achava que ela tinha sido uma mulher muito fraca, para se deixar envolver por um homem casado. Agora compreendia que ela devia estar tão fascinada por ele, que escolhera sacrificar tudo em troca de algumas noites de amor. Mas não ia cair na mesma armadilha que a mãe. Nem por Edward, nem por homem nenhum.  
>O apartamento estava um caos quando chegaram, poucos minutos depois. Alice saiu do quarto correndo e se abraçou com ela, chorando:<br>— Oh, Bella, está saindo tudo errado. Meu cabelo não secou, borrei o esmalte e o vestido está todo amassado. Nunca vou conseguir me aprontar a tempo.  
>— Calma, é claro que vai. Volte para o secador e faça as unhas de novo. Enquanto isso, eu passo o vestido.<br>— Obrigada, Bella, você é um amor.  
>— Não levo mais de dois minutos, querida. Depois, ajudo você a se arrumar.<br>— Bella?  
>A voz de Edward fez as duas se assustarem. Bella havia se esquecido completamente dele.<br>— Oh, Edward, espere um pouquinho, sim? Alice tem um encontro e, como pode ver, ainda não está pronta.

— É, eu posso ver. Só queria saber quem é Alice.  
>— Minha companheira de apartamento. Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen.<br>— Muito prazer, Alice. — Apertou a mão da moça e disse: — Para mim, seu esmalte parece perfeito.  
>Ela estava tão encantada que até esqueceu que tinha pressa.<br>— Nossa! Edward Cullen! Morar com Bella é muito excitante. Já conheci um monte de gente famosa.  
>— Imagino, imagino — respondeu, zombeteiro. — Bella é uma garota popular.<br>— Ê, sim. Ela. . .  
>— Vou passar seu vestido, Alice. É melhor se pentear, ou vai se atrasar.<br>— Meu Deus, é mesmo. Com licença, sr. Cullen.  
>— Vá em frente, e podo me chamar de Edward. — Sentou-se. — Vai me ver muito por aqui.<br>Dez minutos depois, muito bonita e perfumada, Alice se despediu e saiu.  
>— Gosto da sua amiga, é muito atraente.<br>— Ela vai ficar encantada de saber disso.  
>— Onde você a encontrou? Será que Emmett tem um harém por aí? Ela é outra das mulheres dele?<p>

— Você é incrível! Diz que gosta de Alice e, um minuto depois, a insulta.  
>— Bem, ela é?<br>— Apenas dividimos o apartamento, mais nada. Ela tem um importante encontro esta noite, com o patrão. Coitada, estava tão nervosa.  
>— Se ele for inteligente, casa com ela. Não existem mais muitas garotas tão espontâneas.<br>— Espero que Jasper perceba isso hoje à noite.  
>— Ela vai tentar fisgá-lo? - Bella se aborreceu.<br>— Por que você tem que zombar de tudo? Acontece que Alice está apaixonada por Jasper. Essa é a única razão por que quer casar com ele.  
>— Não estou criticando. Aliás, gostaria que você se parecesse mais com ela.<br>— Eu sou igual a ela, só que não quer ver isso.  
>— Mas eu quero, sim. Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que descobrir que você é tão inocente como pretende. Estou ficando cansado do seu joguinho, Bella. Vim aqui para esclarecer as coisas. Já disse que desejo você. O que mais quer, para parar com isso?<br>— Não quero nada — disse, desviando o olhar daqueles olhos verdes cheios de paixão, que lhe roubavam a paz de espírito.  
>— Olhe, você viveu com Emmett. . .<br>— Foi tudo perfeitamente inocente. Eu tinha o meu próprio quarto e ele nunca entrou lá.  
>— Está bem, está bem. Mesmo assim, morou com ele. O que a impede de morar comigo?<br>Ela riu, amarga.  
>— Você sabe muito bem.<br>— Do que, diabos, tem medo? Alguma vez um homem a forçou a fazer algo que não queria, foi isso? Por que essa aversão aos homens? Tenho certeza de que é coisa recente.  
>— Está errado. Há muito tempo conheço a imoralidade dos homens. Faz alguma idéia do mal que, uma relação como essa que está me propondo pode causar?<br>Ele a olhou, sério.  
>— Mal nenhum, quando os dois não querem se envolver.<br>— E acha que basta querer para evitar os sentimentos? Se acha, não conhece as mulheres tão bem como pensa. Nós não sentimos com o corpo, mas com o coração. E nosso coração precisa estar envolvido para que aconteça uma relação física. Pelo menos, o meu precisa.

— Você me deseja, Bella; portanto, pare de se enganar com palavras. Se quiser ir morar comigo por algumas semanas, sem compromisso, prometo não exigir nada de você.  
>A oferta era tentadora, mas ela sabia que não funcionaria, porque não confiava em si mesma. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria na cama com Edward.<br>— Não precisaria exigir nada, e sabe por quê.  
>— Porque você também me quer — disse, zangado. — Não sei o que mais posso oferecer. Não vou me casar, só para conseguir o corpo que desejo.<br>— Um corpo! Isso é tudo o que eu sou para você, tudo o que sempre serei. Já lhe ocorreu que uma criança pode nascer do seu desejo?  
>— Há muitas maneiras de evitar.<br>— E quando elas falham? — perguntou, com a voz presa na garganta. O assunto era penoso demais para ela ser objetiva a respeito. — Não seremos nós a sofrer, mas a criança. Sei do que estou falando, porque minha mãe não era casada corn o meu pai. Nunca esquecerei as humilhações que passei na escola. Ou de como meu padrasto martirizava minha mãe e a mim. Não desejo esse tipo de infância para um filho meu.  
>— Oh, Deus! — Edward murmurou, aproximando-se. — Venha cá. Não sei o que dizer. . . — Beijou-a.<br>Edward estava com a razão: não tinham outro meio de comunicação. Entregou-se aos lábios dele, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Edward usou toda a sua experiência para excitá-la e fazê-la corresponder aos carinhos.  
>— Oh, Bella, você é tão doce. Por que não vem comigo?<br>— Já disse: não quero que me aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu a minha mãe.  
>— Não deixo acontecer, querida.<br>— Eu também não fui uma criança desejada e estou aqui. — Sacudiu a cabeça. — Sinto muito, mas você vai ter que encontrar outra.  
>— E se eu não quiser outra?<br>— Sinto muito. . .  
>— Não, você não sente. Gosta de me torturar. Quer me fazer pagar pelo erro do seu pai.<br>Ela o empurrou e saiu de seus braços.  
>— Deixe-me em paz! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Não quero fazer ninguém pagar.<br>— Quer, sim, querida. Gosta de fazer que sim e depois dizer que não. — Passou a mão na cabeça dela. — Seu cabelo. . . Sempre o mesmo...  
>— Nem sempre.<br>— Sabe que gosto dele assim. Ê para me agradar?  
>Desta vez ela se levantou e colocou uma distância segura entre os dois. Sentia raiva, porque ele estava certo. Sempre estava certo a respeito dela. Sempre.<br>— Uso assim porque me agrada.  
>— Mentira. Disse que não gostava.<br>— Tem que se lembrar tão bem de tudo o que eu digo? Alguém me disse que eu ficava bem com o cabelo solto.  
>—- Claro. Eu disse.<br>— Não, não foi você.  
>Os olhos verdes escureceram.<br>-— Com quem você andou nos últimos meses?  
>— Não é da sua conta.<br>— Está bem. Já falei que não corro atrás de mulheres. Desejo você, mas não vou implorar. Talvez um dia eu encontre outra que me agrade tanto e não faça chantagens.  
>— Mas eu não. . .<br>— Você faz! Agora chega! A partir de hoje, vou evitar você.  
>— Edward, sinto muito.<br>— Pare de mentir! Vá procurar outro que goste do seu joguinho. Acabei com você. — Dirigiu-se para a porta. — Se eu não sair daqui agora mesmo, posso fazer alguma coisa que nós dois lamentaremos.  
>A sala pareceu imensa e vazia, quando ele saiu. Bella deixou-se cair numa cadeira, arrasada. Que dia terrível! Primeiro, Louise, e agora, Edward. Mas estava acabado. Melhor assim. A situação entre eles era explosiva demais.<br>Emmett telefonou e ficou contente em saber que ela estava em casa, sozinha. Era irônico.  
>Ainda estava sentada no escuro quando Alice voltou, à meia-noite. A amiga acendeu a luz, e assustou-se ao encontrá-la.<br>— Pensei que tinha saído ou que estava dormindo. O que faz aí, feito um fantasma?  
>— Acho que cochilei — mentiu.<br>— Você comeu?  
>— Não tive fome.<br>— Casamentos são um anticlímax, não acha? Sempre me deixam um pouco triste.  
>Bella forçou um sorriso.<br>— Não se preocupe, sua vez vai chegar. Como foi a noite, por falar nisso? Pela sua cara, deve ter sido ótima.  
>— Fantástica! Ele me convidou para um piquenique amanhã. E você, como é que foi?<p>

— Fiquei em casa a noite toda.  
>— Oh, o sr. Cullen precisou ir embora?<br>— É.  
>— Mas vai vê-lo de novo, não é? Ê uma beleza de homem.<br>Bella sacudiu a cabeça.  
>— Não quero mais vê-lo.<br>Está acabado, pensou, entre triste e aliviada. Nunca devia ter começado.

* * *

><p>Desculpem a demora!<p>

Espero que estejam gostando da fic!

Quero bastante reviews, OK?

Beijos


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

— Meu Deus, estou morto! — Emmett desabou numa cadeira. — Desculpe chegar tão tarde, mas Edward trabalha como se tivesse o diabo no corpo. . . e espera que todo mundo faça o mesmo.  
>O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Bella, à menção do nome de Edward. Tentava pensar nele o mínimo possível, mas sempre alguém dizia alguma coisa que abria a velha ferida. Mas desta vez seria diferente. Agora, tinha Jacob e não permitiria que as lembranças de Edward estragassem tudo.<br>Há quase três meses não se viam. Nesse meio tempo, as filmagens haviam começado e conhecera Jacob Black numa festa a que tinha ido com Alice. Gostou dele à primeira vista e aceitou imediatamente seu convite para ir ao teatro. Depois disso, tornaram-se companheiros constantes.  
>— Não está atrasado, Emmett. Jacob ainda não chegou.<br>— Muita bondade dele me oferecer uma carona.  
>— Não ofereceu. . . ainda. Mas se vamos a uma festa na sua casa, o mínimo que podemos fazer é levar você.<br>— Carro só serve para dar despesa e enguiçar na hora em que a gente mais precisa.  
>— Tome um café enquanto espera.<br>— Obrigado, querida. Nunca trabalhei tanto na minha vida. Edward é incansável.  
>— Por isso ele é o melhor de todos — respondeu, resignada a voltar ao assunto que preferia evitar. — É um perfeccionista.<br>— Mas isso não é normal. Todo mundo está reclamando.  
>— Hoje à noite, vocês podem relaxar e voltar ao trabalho amanhã de cabeça fresca.<br>— Duvido.  
>Bella olhou para o irmão, preocupada.<br>— Edward vai à festa?  
>— Tive que convidar. Todo o elenco vai.<br>— James Stranger também? Ele fez uma careta.  
>— Também. E, com certeza, vai levar um batalhão de garotas.<br>— Com ciúme? — ela provocou.  
>— Não. Já passei do estágio em que precisava de um monte de mulheres dizendo como sou bonito e inteligente. Além do mais, Rosalie não ia gostar.<br>O casamento deles tinha feito muito bem a Emmett. Os dois se amavam muito e viviam em permanente lua-de-mel.  
>— Tem razão, querido, ela não gostaria.<br>— Alice vai conosco?  
>— Tem um jantar com Jasper.<p>

— A coisa está ficando séria, hein?  
>— Parece. — Sabia que os dois já tinham falado em casamento, mas por enquanto queriam manter segredo.<br>Emmett não gostou da resposta.  
>— Era só o que faltava! Se Alice se casar e mudar, você vai voltar lá para casa. Não quero que more sozinha.<br>— Você não vai gostar do que eu fiz hoje — ela disse, sentindo-se culpada. — Eu me matriculei num curso de secretariado.  
>— O quê?<br>— Não fique aborrecido, Emmett. Procurei emprego nessas últimas semanas e não consegui, porque não estou preparada para trabalhar.  
>— Mas, um curso de secretariado!<br>Bella riu da cara horrorizada que o irmão fez.  
>— Não há nada de errado em ser secretária.<br>— Você não precisa trabalhar! A herança que papai deixou é mais do que suficiente.  
>— Não posso passar a vida toda deitada na beira de uma piscina. Ou indo a festas. Preciso de alguma coisa para fazer, uma carreira. Não sou do tipo que gosta de ficar à toa. Há dois anos estou levando essa boa vida, é hora de me tornar útil.<br>— Podia aceitar a oferta de Edward.  
>— O quê?<br>— O teste para o cinema — ele explicou.  
>Bella suspirou, aliviada. Por um momento, pensou que ele se referia à outra oferta. Que tolice! Emmett não sabia de nada.<br>— Não estou interessada.  
>— Pode mudar de idéia.<br>— Mas não vou. - A campainha da porta tocou. — Deve ser Jacob. Seja gentil com ele, sim?  
>— Não sou sempre gentil com os seus amigos? — O irmão se fez de desentendido.<br>Bella podia se lembrar de uma porção de vezes em que ele não tinha sido, mas não quis mencionar. Disse apenas:

- Gosto e não quero que você o assuste.

— Desde que não seja outro Edward, não vou interferir.  
>— Jacob não é igual a ele. Nem um pouco parecido. Foi abrir a porta, sorridente.<br>— Jacob! — Beijou-o na boca rapidamente.  
>Jacob Black tinha vinte e oito anos e subira sozinho na vida. Dirigia um próspero escritório de computação. Um belo homem moreno de olhos castanhos, atraente, mas nada pretensioso; autoritário no trabalho, mas delicado e simpático.<br>Abraçou-a, pedindo e recebendo um beijo mais caloroso.  
>— Hum. . . assim é melhor. Senti a sua falta.<br>Não se viam há dois dias e ela sentira falta dele também. Falta de seu companheirismo, mais do que tudo.  
>— O carro de Emmett quebrou e ele veio pedir uma carona. Jacob deu um passo para trás.<br>— Opa, não sabia que tinha companhia.  
>— Não seja bobo, é só Emmett. Podemos ir agora? Ele ainda precisa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, antes que os convidados cheguem.<br>— Claro.  
>— Entre e venha conhecê-lo. Vou pegar o meu casaco. Apresentou os dois e foi para o quarto. Ficou aliviada ao ver que conversavam, animadamente, quando voltou. Não havia dúvida de que Emmett aprovara Jacob.<br>O rapaz era exatamente o tipo de homem de que ela precisava para esquecer Edward. Já saíam juntos há um mês e, embora os beijos dele não a deixassem excitada como os de Edward, sentia-se bem a seu lado. Segura e protegida. Jacob nunca lhe pediria mais do que estava preparada para dar.  
>Sentou-se no banco de trás do carro, ouvindo, interessada, a conversa dos dois homens.<br>Eram nove horas quando chegaram, mas a casa já estava cheia. Rosalie veio ao encontro deles.  
>— Querido, já estava ficando preocupada. Sabia que vinha com Bella, mas demorou tanto, que pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com vocês.<br>Emmett fez uma careta.  
>— Foi Edward, para variar. Está arrancando a pele da gente. Ficou lá, quando saí.<br>— Talvez ainda esteja, porque não chegou aqui.  
>— É capaz de nem aparecer — disse Emmett. — Ele não anda muito sociável, ultimamente.<br>Por isso, Bella não o encontrara em nenhuma das Festas. Com certeza, tinha feito uma nova conquista e queria guardá-la só para si. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, esperava que não aparecesse naquela noite. Rosalie pegou o braço do marido.  
>— Quer comer alguma coisa?<br>— Engoli um sanduíche no estúdio. Mas você pode me ajudar a trocar de roupa. — Seu olhar era convidativo.  
>Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo.<br>— E os convidados, Emmett?  
>— Eles nem vão dar pela nossa falta.<br>— Oh, Emmett. . .  
>— Vamos — puxou-a pelo braço —, não quero mais ouvir desculpas.<br>Bella acenou para eles, quando sumiram dentro da casa. Virou-se para Jacob, que lhe entregou um drinque.  
>— Temos que desculpar esses dois: acabaram de se casar.<br>— São um lindo casal. — Olhou para os outros convidados. — Emmett conhece um bocado de gente famosa. Acho que só tem uns dois aqui que nunca vi no cinema ou na televisão.  
>— Não gosta deles?<br>— Não tenho nada em comum com essa gente. Bella passou o braço pelo dele.  
>— Vamos circular por aí, que eu apresento você aos menos insuportáveis.<br>Só na sala havia umas cinqüenta pessoas, tentando dançar. Jacob a tomou nos braços.  
>— Não sei como você conseguiu viver tanto tempo no meio dessa multidão.<br>— Emmett é um velho amigo, e essa gente não é tão ruim assim depois que se conhece bem.  
>— Não estou reclamando. Só gostaria que dessem um pouco mais de espaço para podermos dançar. . .<br>Ela riu.  
>— Está difícil, não é? Que tal...<br>— Com licença? — disse uma voz fria e familiar. — Posso convidar a moça para uma dança ou duas? — perguntou Edward Cullen.  
>Bella arregalou os olhos, alarmada.<br>— Eu não.. ,  
>Edward ignorou-a. Olhava para Jacob.<br>— Alguma objeção?  
>O rapaz parecia desarmado diante de tanta arrogância.<br>— Nenhuma. Mas. . .  
>— Ótimo. — Edward literalmente arrancou Bella dos braços do outro e saiu ,dançando com ela.<p>

Ela estava trêmula por causa do susto e daquela proximidade perturbadora.  
>— Frio? — ele perguntou. Sabia muito bem que não era.<br>— Um pouco — mentiu.  
>A resposta de Edward foi apertá-la mais junto ao corpo.<br>— Melhorou?  
>Não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ela.<br>— Não. Só vou me sentir melhor quando você for embora. Não estou com vontade de dançar.  
>Ele não deu a mínima.<br>— Quem é o sujeito?  
>— O nome é Jacob.<br>— Você não perde tempo, hein? O que Emmett acha dele?  
>— Emmett gosta dele.<br>— Então, é mais compreensivo do que eu. Não suporto ver outro homem tocar em você. .  
>Bella tentou escapar dele, mas era difícil, com tanta gente em volta.<br>— Não comece com isso. Jacob é um bom sujeito.  
>— E é do tipo que casa?<br>— Acho que sim.  
>— Não vai casar com ele, Bella. Não vai casar com ninguém. - Ela empurrou-o, com força.<br>— Vou casar com quem eu quiser.  
>Seus olhos mexiam com ela, seu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros. Olhou em volta, procurando Jacob, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Sentiu-se ainda mais fraca.<br>Edward passou o braço pela cintura de Bella e levou-a para fora. Passaram pela piscina, sem parar. Ele estava indo para o jardim, bem afastado da casa.  
>— Edward. . .<br>— Oh, Bella... — Abraçou-a e beijou-a no pescoço. — Senti falta de você.  
>Seus protestos morreram na garganta, diante da emoção na voz dele. Se fosse violento, ela saberia como resistir, mas não conseguia lutar contra aquele carinho.<br>— Sentiu mesmo? — Procurou um sinalzinho de amor no rosto às vezes cruel, mas sempre tão querido. Tinha esquecido Jacob, tinha esquecido tudo. Naquele momento, só Edward existia no mundo inteiro.  
>— Ainda pergunta? Emmett deve ter dito como tenho trabalhado feito um louco nas últimas semanas.<br>— É, ele falou.  
>Uma ponta de desconfiança surgiu no olhar dele.<br>— Quando viu Emmett?  
>— Estamos na casa dele, não estamos?<br>—- Eu sei. Mas uma festa não é exatamente o tipo de ocasião para se conversar sobre essas coisas. Costuma se encontrar com ele?  
>— De vez em quando.<p>

— Isso tem que acabar, Bella. Todos esses homens têm que sair da sua vida. Não quero que veja mais nenhum deles.  
>Ela estava começando a ficar hipnotizada pela sedução do olhar dele.<br>— Você desapareceu durante quase três meses. Não pode voltar agora e, calmamente, tentar me proibir de ver gente de quem gosto muito.  
>— Não quero que veja ninguém, só eu. É bonita demais. Tenho vontade de trancá-la, longe dos olhos dos outros homens. Tenho vivido no inferno. Não consigo comer, não consigo dormir. Só o trabalho me ajuda a não pensar em você vinte e quatro horas por dia, todos os dias.<br>— Oh, Edward... — Ela estava comovida com a angústia na voz dele.  
>— Você está dentro do meu sangue. As outras mulheres não existem mais. Não consigo me interessar por nenhuma.<br>— Oh, Edward. . .  
>— Pare de falar assim. Está me deixando maluco. — Suas mãos famintas percorreram o corpo dela. — Quero fazer amor com você. Quero ouvi-la gemer o meu nome, gritar o meu nome. . .<br>Aquilo era uma tortura. Não tinha coragem de dizer que sim. Nem de dizer que não.  
>— Deixe-me possuir você, Bella.<br>— Sabe que não posso. Já disse mil vezes por quê. Pare de me atormentar desse jeito.  
>— Para o inferno com os seus motivos! — Agarrou-a e forçou-a a abrir os lábios para receber sua boca faminta.<br>Por que tinham sempre que terminar assim, um nos braços do outro, seus corpos desejando mais? Para Edward, era apenas desejo, mas para ela era amor. E isso fazia toda a diferença!  
>Ele a dominava completamente. Deitaram-se na grama e Edward prendeu Bella no chão com o peso do corpo. Desabotou seu vestido e os lábios procuraram seus seios. Ela mal conseguia respirar.<br>— Por favor! Você disse que estava tudo acabado, que não queria me ver nunca mais.  
>— Estava errado. Não posso ficar longe de você. Não quero ficar. Nós dois sabemos o que eu quero.<p>

— Mas eu já disse. . .  
>— Eu sei. — Silenciou-a com um beijo. — Pensei muito nisso. Acho que apressei demais as coisas. Você precisa de tempo para me conhecer melhor.<br>— Não, eu não preciso de tempo. Por que não me deixa em paz? Por que não aceita um não como resposta?  
>— Porque seu corpo não está dizendo que não. Você é uma completa contradição. Seus olhos e sua boca dizem que não, mas seu corpo diz o contrário.<br>— É que você usa toda a sua experiência para me dobrar. E tem um bocado, não é? — Levantou-se, sacudindo os restos de grama e terra do vestido.  
>— Insultos não adiantam nada.<br>— A verdade é um insulto? — Arrumou o cabelo. Deus, devia estar com uma aparência horrível!  
>Agora, era ela quem estava decidida a não ver Edward nunca mais. Os dois queriam coisas diferentes da vida, mas não conseguiam controlar a situação, quando se encontravam.<br>— Não se engane, pensando que pode fugir de mim — ele ameaçou. — Acha que não tentei sufocar esse desejo insaciável que sinto por você? Acredite: eu tentei. Levei para a cama uma dúzia de mulheres nas últimas semanas e elas não fizeram nada por mim... a não ser, me lembrar da mulher que realmente quero.  
>Bella começou a voltar para a casa, quase correndo.<br>— Então, arranje outras, e outras. Mas deixe-me em paz!

Edward alcançou-a e fez com que o encarasse.  
>— Não entende o que estou tentando dizer? Não consegui possuir nenhuma delas. Nada aconteceu! Pode acreditar numa coisa dessas?<br>— Com a sua reputação.. . não — respondeu, com firmeza.  
>— Nunca aconteceu antes. Não consigo entender.<br>Ela continuou a andar na direção da casa. O que Jacob estaria imaginando? Precisava encontrá-lo e pedir para irem embora.  
>— Também não entendo, Edward, nem quero entender. Agora, com licença: vou procurar o homem que me trouxe à festa.<br>Edward agarrou o braço dela.  
>— Quer dizer que pode simplesmente ir embora, depois do que acabou de acontecer?<br>— Não aconteceu nada.  
>— Nada! Quase fizemos amor e você diz que não foi nada? Sua vagabunda frígida!<p>

Frígida! Ela podia ser tudo, menos isso. Seu corpo tinha pegado fogo, desde a primeira vez em que o vira, e cada vez aquela paixão ardia mais.  
>— Se quer pensar assim. . .<br>— Bella, desculpe. Você não pode ir.  
>Não podia era ficar. Queria voltar para Jacob. Com ele, sentia-se segura. Deu um último olhar para Edward, antes de correr para a casa. Foi direto para o quarto que havia sido dela e se olhou no espelho. Estava toda despenteada e abatida. O batom borrado, o rosto pálido. Parecia exatamente o que era: uma mulher que havia sido agarrada até quase perder a cabeça.<br>Oh, Edward. . . Sentou-se na cama, o corpo sacudido pelos soluços. Se ele entrasse naquele quarto agora, ela se entregaria sem uma palavra... faria qualquer coisa para acabar com aquele sofrimento insuportável.  
>Ouviu que fechavam a porta e levantou a cabeça, cheia de esperança. James Stranger! Não podia acreditar. Era como um pesadelo que se repetia. Ele entrou no quarto, muito seguro de si.<br>— Ora, aqui estamos nós outra vez.  
>Pela voz pastosa, era claro que estava embriagado. E aquele homem não precisava de álcool para ser perigoso. Engoliu a raiva e a repulsa e conseguiu quase sorrir.<br>— Vamos voltar à festa?  
>— Para que a pressa? — Esticou a mão e tirou alguma coisa do cabelo dela. — Andou rolando na grama com Edward, não é?<br>O hálito dele cheirava a uísque.  
>— Não seja nojento! — disse, tentando fugir dos braços que se aproximavam.<br>— Gosta de me insultar, não é? É a segunda vez que me chama de nojento.  
>— Provavelmente, porque você é.<br>— Mas estou certo, não estou? Estive observando você a noite toda. O palhaço que a trouxe não tem a menor idéia de quem você é. Estava procurando-a pela casa Inteira. Mas não se preocupe, não contei nada sobre você e Edward.  
>— Obrigada — disse, sarcástica. - Foi muita gentileza.<br>— Se ele não tem inteligência bastante para descobrir por que você desapareceu durante uma hora, então merece ser passado para trás. Mas eu sei o que foi que aconteceu, Bella. E ainda quero saber quando será a minha vez.  
>Ela levantou a cabeça e o enfrentou:<br>— Não gosto de você, James Stranger. Jamais gostei. Agora faça o favor de tirar as mãos de cima de mim, ou eu grito. E você sabe que grito mesmo.  
>- Seria uma grande besteira sua. — inclinou-se para beijá-la no pescoço. — Nào sou Edward Cullen, mas tenho certeza de que vai gostar muito do meu estilo.<br>— Duvido — disse, afastando-se daquela boca que lhe dava náuseas.  
>— Eu também. — Era a voz de Edward.<br>James virou-se para ele, como da outra vez. Só que, agora, o álcool lhe deu coragem para enfrentar o outro.  
>— Caia fora! Ninguém quer você aqui, Edward — griiou.<br>— Concordaria, se Bella não parecesse tão enjoada por ter sido tocada por você. Se não quiser que eu lhe quebre a cara, saia daqui agora mesmo.  
>— Ainda não terminou com ela? A garota deve ser mesmo muito boa.<br>Ele estava tão longe da verdade, que Bella quase riu. Soube que Edward tinha pensado a mesma coisa, por causa do sorriso irônico que surgiu em seus lábios.  
>— Vá tomar um banho frio, James. Tem que estar no set às seis da manhã. E não vou admitir atrasos.<br>— Qualquer dia desses, Edward...  
>— Já ouvi ameaças antes. E insultos também. Guarde-os para alguém que você possa enfrentar.<br>— Você é um bast. ..  
>— Nada de nomes. Tem exatamente cinco segundos para dar o fora.<br>James saiu. Provavelmente dando graças a Deus por ter salvado o nariz desta vez.  
>Bella sorriu.<br>— Parece que tenho de agradecer a você novamente. E agradeço, de coração. Ele.. .  
>Edward olhou-a, desgostoso.<br>— Não tente me explicar uma segunda vez. James ia lhe dar exatamente o que você tem pedido há semanas. Talvez agora, que vi como você é, como encoraja um homem e depois banca a difícil, talvez agora eu possa esquecê-la. Você nào é normal: gosta de ferir os homens. Isso é doença.  
>— Não é verdade!<br>— Qualquer dia desses, vai passar dos limites e será violentada por uma das suas vítimas.  
>Saiu batendo a porta, e Bella começou a soluçar. Que inferno sua vida tinha virado, desde que conhecera Edward! Mas não precisava ser daquele jeito.<p>

Quando desceu, cinco minutos depois, ele estava dançando de rosto colado com uma morena, que o olhava como se fosse omultimo homem da terra. Bella virou o rosto, procurando por Jacob, desesperada. Não podia ficar ali, vendo Edward com outra mulher, quando queria era estar no lugar dela.  
>— Até que enfim! — Jacob pegou-a pelo braço. — Procurei voce em todo lugar. Onde se meteu?<br>Evitou olhar para o rosto franco dele, odiando-se por ser obrigada a mentir.  
>— Também estava procurando você. Queria ir embora. Voce importa?<br>— Nem um pouco. Quero ficar sozinho com você.  
>— Está bem. Vamos procurar Emmett e nos despedir.<br>Pouco depois, estavam a caminho da casa dela. Bella comçou a se sentir menos tensa. Não queria mais pensar em Edward!  
>— Aquele homem. . . — Jacob disse — o que tirou você para dançar, quem é? Me pareceu familiar.<br>— Edward Cullen.  
>— Ah, isso mesmo, o diretor! Como você o conheceu?<br>— É amigo de Emmett. — Tinham que ficar falando dele?  
>— Um cara bonitão. — Olhou para ela, sondando.<br>— Para quem gosta de homens arrogantes e mandões. . .  
>— Não gosta dele?<br>— Por que deveria gostar?  
>— Perguntei primeiro.<br>— Por que esse interrogatório, Jacob? Está com ciúme?  
>— De Edward Cullen? Claro que estou. Um sujeito como ele vem e tira a minha garota. Como acha que me senti?<br>— Podia ter pedido para eu não dançar com ele.  
>— E tive tempo? Depois, você desapareceu com eie. Pelo visto acho que foi com ele. Os dois desapareceram ao mesmo tempo<br>— Edward sabe ser bastante... dominador. Fujo dele quando posso, mas nem sempre dá. Quer subir para tomar café?  
>Ele subiu, ajudou-a a preparar o café e não falaram mais em Edward.<br>Depois de uma hora conversando, ele se despediu com um beijo.  
>— Vejo você amanhã, querida?<br>— Venha almoçar. Alice vai a Kent, conhecer os pais dela. Teremos o apartamento só para nós.  
>— Parece tentador. — Piscou para ela. Bella riu da cara engraçada que ele fez.<br>— Espero que você se comporte, hein.?

- Não me comportei sempre?

— Hum. . .  
>Beijaram-se e ele foi embora.<br>Bella não esperou Alice voltar. Não estava disposta a tagarelar com a amiga, nem queria ouvi-la falar de sua felicidade. Foi para a cama e apagou a luz. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Os beijos de Jacob não a ajudaram a esquecer os lábios quentes de Edward. Duvidava de que os beijos de algum outro homem conseguissem isso.

* * *

><p>Mais um capitulo prontinho pra vocês<p>

Espero que gostem

obrigado pelas reviews...

e fantasminha querida, eu não me importo, na verdade fiquei muito feliz de você estar gostando e ter deixado uma review. Fazer vocês leitores se sentirem fascinados e dentro da historia é meu principal objetivo na hora de postar a fic. espero que você continue lendo e comentando. E eu quero o nome dessa musica. Quem sabe ela não me inspire a fazer uma trilha sonora pra fic.

Ate a próxima, e não se esqueçam das reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

— Insisto para que fique para jantar — Rosalie disse. — Emmett já deve estar voltando e vai adorar ver você. Quase não tem vindo aqui, Bella.  
>Bella evitava a casa do irmão porque não queria correr o risco de encontrar Edward.<br>— É que comecei o meu curso de secretariado e tenho saído à noite com Jacob.  
>— E que tal o curso?<br>— Tudo bem, mas é muito mais puxado do que eu pensava.  
>— Com Jacob, as coisas também vão bem?<br>Bella gostaria de saber. Saíam juntos duas, três vezes por semana, Divertia-se com ele e até gostava de seus beijos. Mas aí é que estava o problema. Sentia que ele começava a se preocupar com sua falta de entusiasmo, e não podia fazer nada a respeito: nunca vibraria com ele como com Edward.  
>Achava que não estava agindo direito com o rapaz, usando-o daquela maneira para esquecer o que sentia realmente pelo outro.<br>Edward já parecia ter se esquecido dela. Quase todo dia os jornais publicavam fotos dele, jantando ou indo ao teatro com alguma beldade. Não via Jacob há três dias e tinham combinado de jantar juntos naquela noite. Por isso, não queria aceitar o convite de Rosalie.  
>— Está tudo bem entre Jacob e eu.<br>— E Edward?  
>— O que tem ele?<br>— Tive a impressão, há uns dois meses, de que você estava caída por ele.  
>Bella fez um grande esforço para seu riso parecer natural.<br>— Oh, ele é o sonho de toda garota. Fiquei muito lisonjeada com o interesse que mostrou por mim, mas foi só. Quando era menina, costumava sonhar com ele. Aquelas fantasias que a gente tem aos treze anos.  
>— E essas fantasias não voltaram?<br>Mais, muito mais do que isso! Ele era o homem da vida dela, mas era também completamente sem moral.

— Claro que voltaram — confessou. — Mas você conhece Edward, sabe como ele é.  
>— Sei como ele é agora. Emmett nunca chega em casa antes das oito da noite e está sempre morto de cansaço. Edward sobrecarrega todo mundo de trabalho.<br>— Deve ter sido assim que ele conseguiu tanto sucesso: passando por cima dos outros.  
>Rosalie franziu a testa.<br>— Ele também se mata de trabalhar. Emmett diz que não sabe como é que ele agüenta, porque sai todas as noites. E nunca com a mesma mulher.  
>— Nem precisa. Sempre consegue o que quer na primeira vez.<br>— Oh, querida, você ficou com uma má impressão dele. Eu lhe disse, quando o conheceu, que Edward era ríspido, mas não é nenhum monstro.  
>Ríspido a ponto de ser rude, sem se importar com quanto suas palavras a feriam.<br>— Como vai o filme? — Bella mudou de assunto. Rosalie deu de ombros.  
>— Emmett diz que vai bem. Mas a tensão entre James e Edward está quase explodindo.<br>Edward outra vez! Bella fez uma careta.  
>— Não se pode mais conversar sem falar dele? Rosalie riu.<br>— Com Emmett, pelo menos, é impossível. Nos primeiros dez minutos, depois que chega em casa, não fala em outra coisa. Espere e vai ver. Não acredito que esta noite seja diferente.  
>— Ele está tão difícil de lidar assim?<br>— Impossível.  
>As duas estavam sentadas na varanda. Bella chegara depois do almoço, pra passar a tarde com a cunhada, que se sentia um pouco solitária durante o dia, agora que havia desistido da carreira de modelo. Foi Emmett quem pediu a Rosalie para parar de posar, para poderem estar juntos, enquanto ele trabalhava. Para ela, não foi difícil fazer a vontade do marido: a carreira não era tão importante em sua vida, e queria ter filhos.<br>— Não posso chegar muito tarde em casa — Bella disse. — Jacob vai me buscar às oito e meia.  
>— Emmett prometeu voltar mais cedo hoje e acho que vai cumprir a palavra, porque disse a ele que você estaria aqui. Sente falta da irmãzinha, sabe?<br>— Também sinto falta dele.  
>— Gostaríamos que viesse morar conosco.<p>

Bella ficou emocionada com a sinceridade das palavras dela, mas sacudiu a cabeça, decidida.  
>— Não posso deixar Emmett dirigir a minha vida outra vez. No fundo, sei que é isso o que ele quer.<br>Rosalie levantou-se.  
>— Acho que é ele quem está chegando. Vá encontrá-lo.<br>— Você não vem?  
>— Daqui a pouco. Sei que ele está louco para ver você. Emmett a ama, Bella. É por isso que se preocupa tanto. Tente entender.<br>— Espero que ele saiba a sorte que teve, quando casou com você.  
>— Vá logo, menina — Rosalie brincou, para esconder a emoção. Bella correu para o Denali.<br>— Emmett, Rosalie e eu resolvemos que não queremos ouvir uma única palavra sobre o seu diabólico diretor, esta noite. Sabemos como ele é mandão e tirano, mas. . .  
>Parou, corando violentamente ao ver quem tinha chegado com o irmão: Edward Cullen!<br>Emmett riu do embaraço dela.  
>— Como pode ver, trouxe Edward comigo.<br>— O diabólico diretor — ele zombou.  
>— Eu não tinha percebido. . .<br>— Faria alguma diferença se notasse? - Ela levantou o queixo.  
>— Acho que não.<br>Rosalie chegou. Beijou o marido e cumprimentou Edward. Bella aproveitou para estudar Edward, sem ser observada. Estava atraente como sempre, mas parecia diferente. Mais cínico, talvez, e com pequenas rugas em volta dos olhos. Teve a impressão de ver alguns fios brancos na cabeleira ruiva. E estava mais magro. Como Rosalie tinha dito, ele trabalhava e se divertia demais principalmente se divertia, era o que suspeitava.  
>— Que bom ver você, Edward! - Rosalie sorriu.<br>— Mesmo eu sendo o diabólico diretor? - Ela riu.  
>— Não seja mau e perdoe o engano de Bella.<br>— Parece que ela comenta muito a meu respeito.  
>Bella corou, mas ele não chegou a ver, porque Emmett abraçou-a, beijou seu rosto e puxou-a para um canto.<br>— Você não parece bem.  
>— Estou ótima, Emmett.<p>

— Não está, não. É por causa do tal curso? - Ela podia sentir Edward olhando para os dois.  
>- É meio cansativo, mas estou gostando.<br>— Acho isso uma bobagem. Com a sua mesada, não precisava pensar em trabalho. Quando terminar o curso, talvez se case, e o que adiantou?  
>— Não tenho intenção de me casar.<br>— Isso era o que eu também dizia, e olhe o que me aconteceu.  
>— De que curso era esse que vocês estavam falando? — Edward interrompeu, brusco.<br>— De secretariado — ela respondeu, seca. Havia zombaria nos olhos verdes.  
>— Não acho que você faça o gênero secretária. —- Deixava bem claro qual era o gênero que imaginava para ela.<br>— Acho melhor eu ir mudar de roupa para o jantar — Emmett disse.  
>— Isso me lembra — o tom de Edward era provocador — que peguei uma calça sua e ainda não devolvi.<br>Emmett franziu a testa.  
>— Calça minha? Como é que foi isso?<br>— Por que não pergunta a Bella?  
>Então, era desse jeito que ele queria fazer as coisas? Tudo bem. Não ia se intimidar. Ergueu a cabeça.<br>— Deixei Edward pegar uma calça sua porque a dele estava toda molhada. Foi há alguns meses, no seu apartamento.  
>Rosalie parecia atônita.<br>— E como ele molhou a roupa? Ou é uma pergunta embaraçosa? Edward deu uma risada.  
>— Acho que é.<br>— Entendo. — Emmett mordeu o lábio, compreendendo a que o outro se referia. — Vou me trocar.  
>— Vou com você — Rosalie disse.<br>— Emmett sempre procura ignorar suas escapadas? — Edward perguntou, quando ficaram sozinhos.  
>— Já expliquei a ele tudo sobre aquela noite e aquela manhã.<br>— E ele acreditou?  
>— Não tinha molivo para não acreditar.<br>— Pensei que havia dois bons motivos: você é uma mulher e eu sou um homem.  
>— Isso não quer dizer nada. Tanto, que não aconteceu nada. Vamos para a sala?<br>Ele a seguiu.  
>— Ainda está se encontrando com.. . Jacob... é esse o nome?<br>— A resposta para as duas perguntas é sim.  
>— E não sentiu falta de mim?<br>— Não.

Rosalie entrou na sala naquele momento.  
>— O jantar está pronto. Vamos?<br>Bella não conseguiu comer quase nada porque Edward, do outro lado da mesa, não tirava os olhos dela. Foram tomar café na sala e, assim que estavam todos servidos, Rosalie não resistiu e comentou:  
>— Você pegou emprestada a calça de Emmett naquele fim de semana em que saiu com Bella?<br>Era evidente que não conseguira arrancar nenhuma informação do marido e estava curiosa demais. Além disso, não podia ter deixado de notar o jeito como Edward olhava para Bella e como Emmett parecia mais furioso a cada minuto que passava.  
>— Foi — Edward respondeu, lacônico.<br>— Precisa fazer a coisa soar tão. . . tão inconveniente? — Emmett perguntou à esposa. — Foi tudo perfeitamente inocente.  
>— Só falei porque aquele fim de semana foi muito feliz para mim. Foi quando ficamos noivos.<br>Rosalie não entendeu a reação dos três: Emmett ficou sombrio; Bella, embaraçada; e Edward, confuso.  
>— Vocês ficaram noivos naquele fim de semana? — ele perguntou. Bella sentiu pena da cunhada: não podia ter idéia do que acabara de fazer. Por outro lado, era um alívio que a verdade, finalmente, começasse a aparecer. Mas não estava certa de como Edward reagiria àquela informação; depois da surpresa inicial, sua expressão ficara ameaçadora.<br>— Foi — Rosalie respondeu, feliz.  
>— Pensei que o noivado tinha sido bem depois disso — ele insistiu.<br>— Não. Foi naquele fim de semana que ele me pediu em casamento. — Deu um olhar amoroso para o marido, que retribuiu, relutante. — Deve ter tido essa impressão, porque voltei aos Estados Unidos para cumprir um contraio e o noivado só foi anunciado mais tarde.  
>Pobre Rosalie! Inocentemente tinha desmascarado a mentira do marido. Pelo menos aquilo provava a Edward que Bella tinha dito a verdade sobre nunca ter pensado em casar com Emmett.<br>Olhou para o relógio de pulso, estava ficando tarde, e tinha que voltar à cidade para se encontrar com Jacob. Levantou-se, pedindo desculpas por ter que sair.  
>Emmett também se levantou.<br>— Não demore tanto para voltar aqui. Uma semana é muito tempo.  
>— Prometo vir amanhã ou depois.<br>— Levo você de carro — disse Edward. Bella olhou para ele, com frieza.  
>— Não precisa. Estou de carro.<br>— Então, eu a encontro mais tarde.. Preciso falar com você.  
>— Também não vai dar.<br>— Por que não?  
>— Tenho um compromisso. Por isso, estou saindo tão cedo.<br>— Jacob? — Os dois pareciam ter se esquecido de que não estavam sozinhos.  
>— Isso mesmo.<br>— Vai se encontrar com ele? — Emmett se meteu na conversa. — É um grande cara.  
>— Mal falei com ele — disse Edward, mas sem conseguir esconder a raiva. — Bem, também vou indo. Obrigado pelo jantar, Rosalie. Boa noite.<br>Sua partida foi tão repentina que, por alguns momentos, nenhum deles falou nada, surpresos demais.  
>— O atrevimento desse homem! — disse Emmett, finalmente.<br>— Vamos, querido, a culpa não foi só dele. Você começou, tocando no nome de Jacob, quando até um cego podia ver que ele está louco por Bella.  
>— Por isso mesmo falei em Jacob. Não quero esse sujeito perseguindo a minha irmã.<br>— Isso ficou claro — Rosalie respondeu, seca. — Mas não ajudou em nada. Só não sei o que foi que eu disse para deixá-lo tão zangado. O que foi, Bella?  
>— Pergunte ao seu marido. Ele sabe todas as respostas. Tenho que ir embora, senão Jacob vai pensar que levou o bolo.<br>Não havia dúvidas de que Rosalie não descansaria enquanto não arrancasse tudo de Emmett. E não ia gostar nada de saber da interferência dele.  
>Jacob esperava dentro do carro, quando ela chegou em casa. Subiram juntos e Bella serviu um uísque.<br>— Sinto muito estar atrasada, querido. — Sentou-se no sofá e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. — Passei a tarde com Rosalie.  
>— Foi divertido?<br>— Muito.  
>— Ótimo.<br>Bella olhou para ele, desconfiada. Havia alguma coisa errada. Jacob não estava carinhoso como de costume. E, pensando bem, seu beijo tinha sido rápido e um pouco frio.  
>— O que foi, querido?<br>— Nada.  
>— Não é verdade. Você está diferente. O que aconteceu?<p>

— Sou tão transparente assim?  
>— Digo o que é que está errado.<br>Ele acariciou o rosto dela, com ternura.  
>— Por que não pode me amar? Um pequeno sinal da sua parte e eu seria seu escravo o resto da vida.<br>— O que está dizendo, Jacob?  
>— Que você não está apaixonada por mim. Nunca esteve. Só vai me fazer sofrer, se continuarmos juntos.<br>Bella beijou a mão dele.  
>— Gosto demais de você, Jacob. Sabe disso.<br>— Não é o bastante, Bella. Gostar de mim não é o bastante.  
>— O que posso fazer? O que quer que eu faça?<br>— Não pode fazer nada. Está apaixonada por aquele homem.  
>— Que homem?<br>— Edward Cullen.  
>Ela deu uma risada nervosa.<br>— Não seja ridículo! Eu não amo. . .  
>— Ama, sim. Vi sua reação naquela festa, reparei no jeito como ele a olhava. Até onde já foi com ele?<br>— Nunca houve nada entre nós. Saímos juntos uma vez, e só. - Bella sentia Jacob escapar. Pelo jeito como ele falava, ia terminar tudo com ela. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim.  
>— Pois essa única vez foi suficiente para você se apaixonar.<br>— Pode ser que você tenha razão.  
>— Sei que tenho.<br>Ela olhou para Jacob, angustiada:  
>— Mas isso não me impede de gostar de você. Nós nos damos tão bem. . .<br>— É, mas temos que acabar com essa relação. Quero ser honesto com você. Não é só por causa de Edward Cullen. É que. . . encontrei alguém.  
>— Entendo.<br>— Ela trabalha comigo. Saímos juntos umas duas vezes na semana passada. Lea é mais parecida comigo, Bella. Leva uma vida mais tranqüila. Acho que no começo fiquei atraído por todo o glamour que cercava você. Mas não pertenço a esse mundo. Quero que saiba que você é uma pessoa muito, muito especial. Poderia ser a mulher da minha vida, se gostasse realmente de mim.  
>— Eu não soube encorajar você, não é?<br>— Até encontrarmos Edward Cullen, eu ainda tinha esperanças. Depois, percebi que não havia a menor chance. Eu só estava me enganando.  
>— E Lea, como ela é?<p>

A tranqüilidade com que conseguiu fazer a pergunta foi a prova definitiva de que nunca estivera realmente envolvida com ele.  
>— Baixa, morena, tem uns olhos sempre sorridentes. É uma garota comum, acho.<br>— Estou feliz por você, Jacob. De verdade.  
>— Não existe nada mais sério entre nós. Ainda é muito cedo para termos certeza dos nossos sentimentos. Mas achei que devia contar a você.<br>Ela beijou-o no rosto.  
>— Obrigada. Foi uma atitude muito decente, muito bonita.<br>— Está na hora de ir embora.  
>Bella chorou muito, depois que ele saiu. De repente, sentia-se muito sozinha. Ainda era tão cedo! Só nove e meia. O que faria para passar o tempo? Não queria dormir e não tinha disposição para sair. Por fim, resolveu cuidar um pouco de si mesma, para levantar o mora!: tomar um banho relaxante, lavar a cabeça.<br>Às onze horas estava deitada, tentando ler. Ficou feliz ao ouvir a campainha. Alice devia ter esquecido a chave outra vez. Era uma ótima garota e uma grande amiga, mas uma cabecinha-de-vento.  
>Edward nem esperou que Bella abrisse completamente a porta. Empurrou-a para o lado e entrou. Ela percebeu logo que tinha estado bebendo, . . e muito. Seguiu-o, nervosa. A aparência dele era péssima. Olhou para ela, de alto a baixo, e só então Bella lembrou que usava apenas uma camisola fininha, e nada mais. Não achara necessário vestir um robe só pra abrir a porta para Alice.<br>— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, rezando para que ele não percebesse como estava amedrontada.  
>— É uma pergunta bem idiota. Onde ele está? No quarto?<br>— Do que está falando?  
>— Do seu amante. Esse Jacob que você tem tanto prazer em usar para me atormentar.<br>— Você está bêbado.  
>— Claro que estou bêbado. Que, diabos, você queria que eu fizesse? - Bella deu um passo na direção dele, mas foi empurrada.<br>— Edward, o que está errado?  
>— O que está errado? — Ele deu uma risada rouca. — Você saiu da casa de Emmett esta noite para vir para a cama com esse tal de Jacob, que acha tão atraente... Claro que bebi. Enchi a cara para esquecer o que você é e o que estava fazendo a noite toda.<br>— Não sabe o que está dizendo.  
>— O diabo, que não sei! — Olhou para o corredor. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e a luz ficara acesa. — Onde é que ele está? Escondido embaixo da cama?<br>— Não há ninguém aqui, além de nós dois.  
>— Não acredito que ele já tenha ido embora. — Deu um chute na porta e entrou no quarto. — Ora, ora, estava mesmo sozinha.<br>— Eu disse que estava. Agora, se não se importa, saia daqui.  
>— Oh, mas eu me importo. E muito. — Sentou-se na cama. — Venha cá.<br>— Não.  
>Ele se deitou.<br>— Hum, muito confortável. — Fechou os olhos e pareceu desmaiado.  
>Bella puxou-o pelos braços: ele não podia ficar ali.<br>— Edward, por favor, não durma.  
>A resposta foi agarrá-la de surpresa. Bella caiu na cama e, com uma agilidade inacreditável para um homem embriagado, ele rolou e deitou-se sobre ela.<br>— Edward!  
>Não havia piedade nos olhos verdes.<br>— Edward o quê? Edward, deixe-me em paz? Ou, Edward, faça amor comigo? — murmurou, beijando-a entre os seios.  
>Bella não conseguia pensar direito. Não queria pensar. Desistiu de resistir e sussurrou:<br>— Quero que você me ame.  
>— Vou amar você. Vou levá-la para o inferno comigo.<br>— Inferno?  
>— Vou dar a você um pouco do inferno em que tenho vivido por sua causa. Oh, Bella, preciso de você.<br>Beijou-a com tanta selvageria, que Bella compreendeu que ele queria puni-la por ter contrariado seu desejo durante tanto tempo.  
>— Não, Edward. . . — Começou a empurrá-lo. — Assim não.<br>— Exatamente assim — disse, por entre os dentes. — Não vai mais zombar de mim e me enganar, isso eu prometo.  
>Seu grito de dor foi sufocado por outro beijo violento. Ele estava interessado apenas em possuir o seu corpo. Finalmente, quando pensou que não teria mais forças para lutar, sentiu a pressão do corpo dele diminuir.<p>

— Edward? — chamou, sem saber se não seria mais um truque. Repetiu o nome dele várias vezes, mas não teve resposta. Não havia dúvida: ele tinha desmaiado.  
>Bella precisou de toda a força para afastá-lo. Devia ter bebido muito, para ficar inconsciente. Era impossível acordá-lo, ele teria que passar a noite ali. Ela podia dormir no sofá.<br>Tirou os sapatos dele, cobriu-o e apagou a luz. Saiu do quarto, trêmula. Edward ia acordar com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Mas, naquele momento, era a cabeça dela que doía. Por pouco, ele não tinha conseguido o que queria.  
>Estava na cozinha, fazendo café, quando Alice chegou.<br>— Tem um carrão parado lá embaixo. Quem será o ricaço que se mudou para cá?  
>— Não é de ninguém do prédio.<br>— Como sabe? Conhece o dono? — Alice perguntou interessada, aceitando a xícara que Bella lhe entregou.  
>— Conheço.<br>— Quem é?  
>— Ele. — Bella fez sinal com a cabeça na direção do quarto.<br>— Quanto mistério! Ele, quem?  
>— Edward Cullen. E, antes que você comece a pensar um monte de tolices, fique sabendo que eu não o convidei a vir aqui e que ele só está na minha cama porque desmaiou lá.<br>— Mas como foi que ele... —- Alice parou, embaraçada.  
>— Não quero falar nisso agora. Ele está lá e eu vou dormir no sofá.<br>— Bobagem, pode dormir na minha cama.  
>— Não. Quero ficar de olho no nosso hóspede indesejado. Ele pode acordar no meio da noite e começar a criar caso,<br>Alice piscou o olho.  
>— Bem, se ele acordar, é só mandá-lo pra mim! — E caiu na risada.<br>— Vai brincando, que eu mando mesmo.  
>Bella lavou as xícaras do café, pegou roupas de cama e arrumou o sofá. Estava morta de cansaço.<br>— Você apaga a luz pra mim, Alice?  
>— Tudo bem. Boa noite.<br>Assim que a outra saiu, Bella perdeu todo o sono. Passou a noite rolando de um lado para o outro, sem encontrar posição, preocupada com Edward, ali tão perto. Ele a amedrontava e enternecia ao mesmo tempo; mas na manhã seguinte não podia deixar de lhe dizer umas verdades.

Levantou-se às sete horas, fez café e levou para o quarto. Entrou e trancou a porta: o que tinha que conversar com ele era particular.  
>Edward ainda dormia. Durante o sono, provavelmente muito agitado, a camisa se abrira. Ficou olhando para aquele peito forte, para o cabelo ruivo caído na testa, para o rosto sombreado pela barba crescida. Durante alguns momentos, sentiu uma grande ternura. Então a lembrança da noite anterior fez com que percebesse como estava sendo tola. Colocou a bandeja de café na mesinha ao lado da cama, fazendo barulho de propósito.<br>Ele piscou, abriu os olhos e gemeu. Era evidente que estava com uma terrível ressaca.  
>— Bom dia — ela disse, dando-lhe o café. Ele bebeu tudo, antes de responder:<br>— Não sei o que tem de bom. E precisa gritar desse jeito?  
>— Não gritei.<br>Bella abriu as cortinas e sentiu um prazer cruel ao ver que a luz machucava os olhos dele.  
>— Se já tomou o seu café, faça o favor de sair da minha cama e do meu apartamento.<br>— O que foi que aconteceu ontem à noite?  
>— Quer dizer que não se lembra? — Olhou-o, divertida.<br>— Estou perguntando, não estou?  
>— Você invadiu o apartamento e tentou me violentar. Foi só isso o que aconteceu.<br>Ele deu uma olhada para a cama toda desfeita.  
>— E consegui?<br>— Não.  
>— Que pena! — Franziu a testa. — E por que não?<br>— Em primeiro lugar, porque desmaiou de bêbado; em segundo lugar, porque eu não quis.  
>Ele encarou-a, pensativo.<br>— Perguntei alguma coisa a você ontem à noite?  
>— Fez todo o tipo de pergunta cretina, como sempre. Por exemplo: onde estava o meu amante.<br>Edward apertou as têmporas.  
>— Minha cabeça parece que vai estourar. Não era isso o que eu queria saber. Perguntei alguma coisa mais. . . mais pessoal?<br>Ela riu.  
>— O que podia ser mais pessoal do que isso?<br>— Quer fechar essa maldita cortina? A luz está me matando.  
>— Não devia ter bebido tanto.<br>— Bebi por que você me deixa maluco, Bella. Não agüento mais, desisto. Você ganhou.

Ela apertou os olhos.  
>— O que quer dizer?<br>— Exatamente o que disse. Desisto. Caso com você. Foi isso o que vim conversar, ontem. Caso com você, Bella. Quando quiser.

* * *

><p>Oi<p>

Desculpem a demora, é que eu tava envolvida com as novas fics que em breve vou começar a postar e acabei me esquecendo daqui.

Afic ta chegando no fim. :'(

Esse é o penúltimo capitulo. Então o próximo já é o final.

Obrigada pelas reviews.

Ate a proxima

bjs


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Bella ficou parada, perplexa. Edward tinha realmente dito que se casaria com ela? Sim, sabia que tinha entendido direito, mas não conseguia se sentir feliz, Porque na verdade ele não queria casar; apenas estava disposto a casar, já que não havia outro jeito.  
>- Está brincando!<br>Edward se recostou na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.  
>- Pareço estar brincando?<br>- Não. Mas você...  
>- Então, pare de se fazer de boba! Não estou com humor para isso. Deus, sua cama é um bocado desconfortável. Como é que consegue dormir aqui?<br>- Ontem à noite você parecia achar confortável... até para duas pessoas. Se eu soubesse que ia reclamar, tinha posto você para dormir no sofá da sala.  
>- Você podia ter ficado aqui. Há bastante espaço...e depois, não seria a primeira vez.<br>- Foi diferente. – Evitou o olhar dele.  
>- Foi? – Acendeu um cigarro. – A única diferença é que, desta vez fui eu que apaguei.<br>Bella começou a dobrar os lençóis, para esconder o embaraço.  
>- Acontece que eu não sou o tipo de garota que dorme com um homem assim, à toa. Mesmo que seja um bêbado inconsciente e incapacitado.<br>- Acho que não estava incapacitado quando cheguei aqui. Só queria conseguir me lembrar do que aconteceu.  
>- Não está perdendo nada por não lembrar. Você foi mais grosseiro do que de costume, só isso.<br>- E não pedi para se casar comigo?  
>- Não.<br>- Engraçado, foi para isso que eu vim. Bebi metade de uma garrafa de uísque tentando decidir se devia beber a outra metade ou vir pedir você em casamento. O ar frio da noite deve ter tirado a idéia de casamento da minha cabeça. Quer dizer que não falei nada sobre lhe comprar um anel de noivado?  
>- É isso que casamento significa para você? Comprar um anel de noivado?<br>- Sei que você dá valor a essas coisas, e dinheiro não é problema para mim. Vai ter todo o luxo. Além de uma generosa pensão ... quando o casamento acabar, é claro – acrescentou, com cinismo.  
>- Já tem tudo planejado, não é?<p>

As palavras dele tinham sido como uma bofetada. Aquilo não era uma proposta de casamento, mas um lance – e bem alto -, pelo direito de usar o seu corpo.  
>- Hoje em dia, com metade dos casamentos acabando em divórcio, não acredito que uma ligação baseada só em sexo e dinheiro tenha alguma chance de sobreviver. Mas podemos nos divertir durante algumas semanas... talvez meses.<br>- O que aconteceu com a fama de grandes apaixonados dos Cullen? Os homens de uma mulher só?  
>- Acho que não herdei isso. Bem, quando quer casar?<br>- Não vai me pedir, primeiro?  
>Ele franziu a testa, impaciente.<br>- É preciso?  
>- Acho que sim. É como todo mundo faz.<br>- O nosso caso não tem nada de igual aos outros. Mas, se faz questão... Quer casar comigo?  
>Não era a proposta com que sonhara. Mesmo assim, era a proposta do homem que amava. Ele só sentia desejo por ela, mas quem sabe se, com o tempo, não se apaixonaria? Já tinha acontecido antes. Sabia que devia negar aquele pedido, mas queria tanto dizer sim... Pelo menos, teria uma chance de tentar fazer com que ele a amasse.<br>- Você... você gosta de mim?  
>O olhar dele foi amargo.<br>- Não vai querer agora uma declaração de amor, não é? Já me humilhei bastante para um dia.  
>- Então, não gosta de mim?<br>- Eu a desejo. Não é suficiente?  
>- Acho que vai ter que ser. – Casaria com ele, não importava o que acontecesse depois.<br>- Isso quer dizer que você aceita?  
>- Aceito.<br>- Ótimo, Agora, se me mostrar onde é o banheiro, vou tomar uma boa ducha.

Parecia um comerciante que tinha acabado de fechar um negócio vantajoso. Bella esperava, pelo menos, que lhe desse um beijo. Acabara de tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida, e tudo o que ele queria era um banho.  
>Pegou uma toalha e jogou para ele.<br>- Tome. E feche essa camisa. Não quero você andando seminu dentro de casa, na frente de Alice.  
>- Tenho que dobrar esse mau gênio, quando nos casarmos.<br>- Não conte com isso.  
>- Veremos. Onde é o banheiro?<br>Levou-o até lá.  
>- Se quiser fazer a barba, pode usar o meu depilador elétrico. A tomada é ali, ao lado do armário.<br>- Obrigado. – Beijou-a na ponta do nariz. – Se não quer que a sua amiga pegue a gente tomando banho juntos, dê o fora.  
>Bella saiu correndo, furiosa que as brincadeiras dele a deixassem tão sem jeito. Iam casar, e não sabia quase nada sobre aquele homem. Se Edward descobrisse que ela o amava, será que não usaria isso para torturá-la? Mas nunca descobriria.<br>Edward Cullen! Ele podia transformar a vida dela num inferno. Mas também podia lhe dar o paraíso. Era inacreditável que ele encarasse o casamento como uma brincadeira. Se ao menos a tivesse beijado de verdade... Não era possível que pretendesse ignorar a existência dela, quando não estivessem na cama. Por mais que o amasse, não suportaria uma humilhação dessas.

Foi para a cozinha, fazer o café da manhã, tentando tirar da cabeça aquelas dúvidas. Alice chegou, como sempre, quando tudo estava pronto – café, torradas e ovos mexidos -, e a mesa posta... naquela manhã, para três pessoas.  
>- Pelo jeito, o sr. Cullen ainda está aqui.<br>- No banheiro. – Como podia contar a Alice que iam se casar, depois do jeito como falara dele, na véspera? Alice ia pensar que tinha ficado maluca. O pior seria contar a Emmett.  
>Emmett! O irmão ficaria furioso. Edward estava longe do marido ideal que queria para ela. E se soubesse o motivo do casamento, então...<br>- Não estou mais – disse Edward, chegando por trás dela. – Hum, café da manhã! Estou morto de fome. – Sorriu para Alice. – Desculpe demorar tanto no banheiro.  
>- Não tem problema.<br>- Bella já contou que vamos casar? – perguntou, casual. – Acho que você também está planejando casar, não é?  
>Alice ficou de boca aberta. Com raiva, Bella colocou o prato na frente dele. Não queria contar nada à amiga, ainda. Nem sequer tinham marcado a data.<br>- Eu não sabia... quer dizer...  
>Edward riu da confusão de Alice.<br>- Foi um surpresa para Bella também.  
>- E quando vai ser o casamento?<p>

- Nós ainda não...  
>- Na semana que vem. – Ele interrompeu.<br>- Nossa, que pressa!  
>Bella se retesou na cadeira, zangada.<br>- Ei, espere aí! Eu...  
>- Com Bella tem que ser assim. – Virou-se para ela. – Cale a boca e coma, antes que esfrie.<br>Ela sentiu o sangue ferver.  
>- Não se atreva a falar assim comigo.<br>Ele se levantou.  
>- Essa agitação toda vai prejudicar a digestão. Precisa aprender a se controlar. Obrigado pelo café. Vou até em casa mudar de roupa e volto para apanhar você. Tchau, Alice.<br>Bella acompanhou-o até a porta.  
>- Que história é essa de vir me buscar? E por que, diabos, disse que vamos casar na semana que vem?<br>- Acontece que é verdade. Agora que você já se decidiu, não pretendo esperar nem um dia além do necessário. Esse não é um casamento como os outros. Eu desejo você e você quer uma situação legalizada. Portanto, não precisamos de longos noivados. Quanto a eu voltar mais tarde... Bem, mesmo não sendo um casamento para o resto da vida, tenho certeza de que você vai querer um anel.

- Mas... mas se agente casar agora, não vamos ter lua-de-mel. Você não pode largar as filmagens no meio.  
>- Não tenho a menor intenção de esperar até o filme terminar. Vai levar ainda alguns meses. E quero você agora, não daqui a meses.<br>Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.  
>- Quer dizer que, se esperarmos até as filmagens terminarem, você não vai me querer mais? É isso?<br>- Você tirou a manhã para fazer perguntas imbecis! Nós nos conhecemos há seis meses, e tenho esperado por você desde o momento em que a vi. Meu desejo não diminuiu com o tempo; ao contrário, aumentou. Não acredito que vá desaparecer, se esperar mais alguns meses. Só que não quero esperar. Portanto, você escolhe: ou casa na semana que vem, ou vou ter você sem casamento.  
>Sabia que falava sério, como também sabia, por experiência, que não poderia lutar com ele e vencer. Umedeceu os lábios.<br>- Está bem. Só tem mais uma coisa, Edward.  
>Ele apertou os olhos, desconfiado.<br>- O que é?  
>- Quero que Emmett seja o meu padrinho.<br>- Uma vingançazinha sórdida por ele ter casado com Rosalie?  
>- Quero que ele seja meu padrinho – repetiu, sem aceitar a provocação.<br>- Mas eu não quero. Podemos estar casando pelos motivos errados, mas não vou admitir palhaçada. Todos sabem que você viveu com Emmett. Imagine as fofocas, se ele for o seu padrinho. Nada disso.  
>Bella fez pé firme.<br>- É assim que eu quero.  
>- Já disse que não.<br>- Então, não vai haver casamento nenhum.  
>- Vá para o inferno! – Saiu, batendo a porta com tanta violência que a sala toda pareceu tremer.<p>

Alice veio correndo da cozinha, assustada.  
>-O que foi que aconteceu?<br>-Acho que foi o noivado mais curto da historia.  
>-Quer dizer que ...vocês já brigaram?<br>Ela deu um sorriso forçado.  
>-Exatamente.<br>-E terminaram tudo? - Alice não conseguia acreditar.  
>Bella estava mais confusa e ferida que queria admitir.<br>-Não sei,ele não disse.Só...foi embora.  
>Alice deu um sorriso encorajador.<br>-Ele vai voltar. Não pode ter desistido do casamento,cinco minutos depois de ter feito o pedido.  
>-Edward é capaz de ,por que fui concorda com essa loucura?Nunca conseguimos nos idiota pensando que o noivado ia mudar alguma coisa.<br>-Ele vai voltar.  
>Bella gostaria de estar um banho e mudou de roupa,para caso Edward realmente ainda não tinha aparecido, quando Alice e Jasper saíram à tarde. Finalmente a campainha tocou.<br>-Emmett! - Não conseguiu esconder o desapontamento.  
>-Muito obrigado,estou encantado com o seu entusiasmo.O que foi que fiz para merecer isso?<br>só pensei...Deixe pra lá. que veio a Londres hoje?  
>-Para ver Edward.<br>-Edward?  
>-É.Hoje de manhã,ele fez uma reunião com todo o elenco.<br>-Viu Edward hoje?  
>-Acabei de dizer isso.O que há com você hoje?E quem estava esperando quando cheguei?<br>-Ninguém em particular - mentiu.  
>-Hum...está uma coisa muito interessante para verdadeira Edward convidou todo mundo para o casamento dele.<br>Bella sentiu o coração disparar.  
>- Casamento?<br>- Imagine só!  
>-Ele...disse com quem vai casar? - não acreditava que tivesse dito ou Emmett não estaria se falara no assunto, depois de ter saído de lá mandando-a para o inferno,era porque não estava tudo ças a Deus!Pensou que seu ultimato tivesse feito com que mudasse de idéia.<br>-Não-Emmett disse confirmando a suspeita dela -Estávamos todos surpresos,que nem perguntamos .Quem você acha que pode ser? Não sabia que ele estava saindo com alguem.Não pararecia interessando em mulher nenhuma.A não ser me você,claro...

De repente,ficou zangado e pálido.  
>-Bella!Não é você...não é você que vai se casar com Edward, é?<br>-Sou eu sim.  
>-Não pode ser! Ontem á noite,estiveram lá em casa e não percebi nada. Ao contrário.<br>-Ele me pediu essa manhã.  
>-Esta manha?Mas...<br>-E o amo Emmett.  
>-Então,por que não parece felis?Lembro que Rosalie ficou radiante quando a pedi.<br>-Talvez por que ela se sentia mais segura de você do que eu de tivemos nossa primeira sua causa.  
>-Por minha causa?O que foi que fiz?<br>-Você inventou essa mentira sobre nós. Quando fomos morar juntos fez parecer que era o romance do seculo. Edward tambem pensa que fui sua disse que queria que você fosse o padrinho,ele ficou uma fera.  
>- Quer que eu fale com ele sobre nós?<br>Bella sacudiu a cabeç não queria pensava que ela era uma mulher experiente e talvez não quisesse, se soubesse que era virgem. Afinal,gostava de mulheres que soubessse agrada-lo.  
>-Acho que agora não é o momento mesma contarei quando achar que ele vai entender. Agora,só iria piorar as coisas.<br>-Como poderia piorar? É a verdade.  
>-Edward pode achar que eu quiz faze-lo de bobo. Depois que estivermos casados será diferente.<br>-Não vou dizer que aprovo esse casamento, sabe que penso: não acho que Edward possa fazer nenhuma mulher feliz. É rude e prepotente.  
>Ela sorriu brincalhona.<br>-Rosalie disse que homens assim quando se regeneram dão os melhores maridos.  
>-Nunca fui tão ruim quanto ele.<br>-Talvez não. Oh por favor,Emmett,deseje-me precisar muito.  
>-Oh Bella eu lhe peço querida?: desista desse casamento.Não pode deixar que arreuine a sua vida desse jeito.<br>-Eu amo Edward, Emmett.  
>-Então,não há nada que eu possa fazer para que mude de ideia,não é?<br>-Nada.  
>-Mas isso é...-foi interrompida pela campainha.<br>Bella levantou-se e olhou para o irmão.  
>-Deve ser Edward.Não comece nenhuma discussão sim?<br>-Geralmente não sou eu que começo.

-Eu sei,mas...homem impaciente!- a campainha tocou novamente- Vou atender antes que ele derrube a favor seja gentil.  
>-Vou tentar.<br>Edward entrou,como se a briga deles não tivesse acontecido.  
>-Como é,está pronta?<br>Agora não estava mais com Emmett em casa.  
>-Tenho uma visita.<br>-Mesmo?Nem preciso perguntar quem é.  
>Atravessou o Denali com duas passadas largar e entrou na sala. A cara que fez a ver Emmett destruiu todas as esperanças de Bella que aquele pudessse ser um encontro pacifico.<br>-Não perde tempo hein ? Como podia ter certeza que era com Bella que eu ia me casar?-virou-se para ela,que estremeceu – A não ser,é claro,que minha querida noiva tenha ligado para você para contar as novidades.  
>-Não fiz nada disso,Edward Emmett...<br>O irmão levantou-se interrropendo:  
>-Bella acabou de me dizer que ela está noiva.E, se quer mesmo saber,não aprovo isso.<br>-Por favor Emmett, você prometeu.  
>-O que andou prometendo a minha futura esposa.<br>Emmett não se intimidou com o tom ameaçador.  
>-Não prometi nada, só disse que iria tentar. Mas é terrivelmente dificil ser civilizado com você.Não passo de um arrogante idiota e se Bella tivesse algum juizo, dessistiria desse posso ter aguentar você porque trabalhamos juntos,mas ela não precisa.<br>Edward olhou para ela,cheio de ódio.  
>-Bella?<br>Sabia que Emmett esperava que mudasse de idéia ,mas como podia fazer isso, por que amava demais aquele o braço ao noivo e encarou o irmão.  
>-Vou me casar com ele.<br>-Então, acho que vou ter que me acostumar com a idéia.  
>-Bella quer que você seja o padrinho , preferiria que você nem aparecesse por lá, mas ela exige a sua presença, ou não haverá casamento.<br>-Pessoalmente,também preferia não ir.Não queria testemunhar loucura tenho um bom motivo para aceitar e,quando você souber que motivo é esse,vai perceber que andou bancando o idiota.  
>-Emmett! -ela gritou pedindo que se calasse.<br>-Posso cuidar disso sem a sua ajuda - Edward interrompeu.  
>Emmett se levantou.<p>

- Vou indo agora. Mas continuo achando que você está destruindo a sua vida, Bella.  
>- Podemos passar muito bem sem a sua opinião – Edward disse, seco. – O casamento será na semana que vem. Depois, mando avisar o local e a hora.<br>- Semana que vem? Vão casar na semana que vem?  
>- Tem alguma objeção a isso também?<br>Emmett olhou para a irmã e sacudiu a cabeça. Se ela amava realmente aquele selvagem, não tinha o direito de interferir.  
>- Não, acho que não. Cuide-se querida.<br>Quando o irmão saiu, ela deu um suspiro de alívio.  
>- Não tinha certeza se você ia voltar – confessou, magoada.<br>Edward soltou-se do braço dela.  
>- Se encontrar você novamente sozinha com esse sujeito, os dois vão se arrepender.<br>- Edward! Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de bater numa mulher.  
>- Pois sou. – Deu um sorriso cruel. – Mas há outros meios de punir uma mulher. – Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela, com insolência.<br>Bella mordeu o lábio, entendendo a ameaça.  
>- Eu sei.<br>- Espero que saiba, mesmo. Fidelidade faz parte do nosso pequeno acordo. Não vou dividir você com ninguém. Enquanto for minha mulher, será fiel.  
>- Sim, Edward. – Se soubesse como seria fácil ser fiel a ele a vida inteira! Para ela, não existia outro homem no mundo.<p>

- Não quero nunca voltar para casa e encontrar você com Emmett ... ou com qualquer outro. Entendeu?  
>- Não precisa se preocupar com Emmett – disse, amarga. – Estarão trabalhando juntos, quando você não estiver em casa.<br>- E James Stranger também. Já que estamos falando nos seus homens, preciso ter ciúme do tal de Jacob?  
>- Jacob e eu terminamos.<br>- Terminou com todos – ele corrigiu. – Vou lhe dar um anel de noivado para garantir plenos direitos sobre o seu tempo e o seu corpo.  
>- Precisa colocar a coisa nesses termos?<br>- Não posso pensar no nosso casamento de outro jeito. Você usou o meu desejo para fazer chantagem. Como queria que me sentisse a respeito? Em êxtase?  
>- Você não tem que casar comigo. Ninguém o está forçando.<br>- Acredite: tenho que casar com você. Esse desejo está me deixando maluco. Nunca permiti que uma mulher interferisse no meu trabalho, mas você... Bem, você apareceu numa hora muito inoportuna. Cada vez que olho para Emmett e James, fico imaginando você com eles. Não agüento mais isso.  
>- E quanto tempo espera que nosso casamento dure? – Esperou a resposta, com o coração apertado.<br>- O tempo que for necessário.  
>- Até se cansar de mim, não é?<br>- Ou até você se cansar de usar esse anel de noivado que parece ser tão importante, no momento. Por falar nisso, vamos sair para comprar um.  
>- Não quero anel nenhum.<br>- O que você quer não vem ao caso. Depois, vamos visitar minha mãe, e ela espera que minha noiva esteja usando um anel. Portanto, você vai usar.  
>- Sua ... mãe?<br>- Foi o que eu disse.  
>- Mas... ela vive na Inglaterra?<br>Ele deu aquele sorriso zombeteiro.  
>- Eu não fazia idéia. Imaginei que...<br>- Minha mãe é inglesa. Voltou para cá quando papai morreu, há cinco anos. Mora em Hampshire. Liguei para ela hoje cedo e avisei que íamos visitá-la.  
>- Ela ficou surpresa? Com o casamento, quero dizer?<br>- Minha mãe nunca se surpreende com o que faço. Senão, ficaria velha antes do tempo.  
>- Imagino.<br>- Você tem algum parente?

Emmett era toda a sua família. Querido Emmett, como estava preocupado! Mas Bella estava determinada a fazer aquele casamento dar certo, a fazer com que Edward a amasse, tanto quanto o amava. Quando estivessem casados e se sentisse mais segura, contaria o que Emmett representava realmente na vida dela. Edward ia entender. Tinha que entender.  
>- Não. Não tenho nenhum parente.<p>

- Você está linda, Bella. - Esme Cullen beijou-a no rosto. - Muito jovem e muito bonita para casar com esse meu filho.  
>- É muito tarde para contar a ela os meus defeitos, mamãe. Agora que é minha, não vou deixá-la escapar. - Passou o braço pela cintura de Bella e apertou-a contra o corpo.<br>Ela sorriu, para esconder o embaraço.  
>- Todos os Cullen são homens tão possessivos?<br>- Todos. - A sogra baixou a voz. - A recepção está correndo bem. Se quiserem escapar, posso me despedir dos convidados por vocês.  
>- Uma grande idéia - Edward concordou imediatamente.<br>Não tinham convidado nem metade das pessoas que foram ao casamento de Emmett e Rosalie. Mesmo assim, o salão estava lotado. Todos, conhecidos de Edward. Bella só fizera questão da presença do irmão e da cunhada e de Alice e Jasper.  
>A semana passara tão depressa! E naquela noite, ela se tornaria realmente mulher de Edward. Estava amedrontada. Nem uma vez, durante os últimos dias, ele mostrara o menor sinal de carinho por ela.<br>Tinha dito a si mesma que Edward estava ocupado demais com as filmagens e os preparativos do casamento, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. O dia inteiro ele se mostrara frio - até mais do que antes -, o que aumentou o nervosismo dela: como Edward a trataria naquela noite tão importante?  
>- Vá se arrumar - ele disse. - O quarto que colocaram à nossa disposição é no segundo andar.<br>- Com licença. - Sorriu para a sogra. - Não demoro nada, Edward. - Olhou para ele, quase implorando um gesto de ternura, mas não recebeu nada. - Edward?  
>- Espero aqui - disse, impaciente.<br>Ficou horrorizada com a expressão desinteressada dele. Não era assim que um noivo devia se comportar. Mas Edward nunca agira como um noivo igual aos outros. Fizera tudo como se preparasse mais uma de suas produções, sem consultá-la. Até sua matrícula no curso de secretariado ele tinha mandado cancelar, sem lhe perguntar nada. Quando ela tocou no assunto, disse simplesmente que não queria que sua esposa trabalhasse.

Agora, até seu desejo por ela parecia ter diminuído. Andava tão distante que Bella começava a perder as esperanças de conquistá-lo. Como Edward havia dito, talvez aquele casamento não durasse mais do que alguns dias. Ele era um homem que perdia o interesse, quando conseguia o que queria.  
>Não haveria sequer uma lua-de-mel de verdade. Do hotel, iriam para o apartamento dele. E, dois dias depois, na segunda-feira, Edward estaria de volta às filmagens.<p>

- Tudo certo, Bella? - Rosalie entrou no quarto.  
>Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e morreu em seguida. Não conseguia fingir uma felicidade que não sentia.<br>- Que achou do casamento?  
>- Uma beleza. Emmett estava mais nervoso do que no nosso. - Encarou Bella. - Tem certeza de que fez a coisa certa, casando com ele?<br>- Ei! - Bella olhou para ela, com reprovação. - Pensei que estivesse do meu lado, que aprovasse a minha decisão.  
>Rosalie fez que sim, ajudando-a a tirar o vestido de noiva.<br>- Sempre soube o que vocês sentiam um pelo outro. Achava que deviam ter um caso. Mas casar! Isso é completamente diferente. Posso entender que tenha ficado caída por um homem bonito e excitante como Edward, mas...  
>- Mas?<br>- Mas não precisava casar com ele - Rosalie terminou, muito séria.  
>Bella deu de ombros.<br>- Você casou com Emmett e, se me lembro bem, ele é muito mais autoritário e mandão do que Edward.  
>- Sou a primeira a concordar com isso. Mas até mesmo Emmett preferia que você tivesse um caso com Edward a que se casasse.<br>- Emmett preferia?  
>- Ele não quer que você fique ferida, Bella.<br>- E ter um caso com Edward não iria me ferir?  
>- Bem, ele pensou ... nós pensamos ... Desculpe, querida, eu não tinha percebido que você está mesmo apaixonada por ele. Você o ama, não é?<br>- Muito. Muito mesmo.  
>- Então, não está mas aqui quem falou. Não vou mais dar palpites. - Sorriu. - Como está se dando com a mãe de Edward? Ela me pareceu uma ótima pessoa.<p>

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Bella sorriu com naturalidade. Gostou de Esme Cullen desde que a vira, e sentia que a velha também tinha afeição por ela. Aquela mulher frágil e ainda bonita parecia ser a única pessoa no mundo que Edward ouvia e cuja opinião aceitava. Na verdade, tinha visto Esme chamar a atenção dele pelo menos umas duas vezes, como se não passasse de um garoto travesso.  
>- Ela é um amor - disse sem hesitação.<br>- E o que acha desse casamento?  
>- Aprova. Incondicionalmente.<br>Rosalie entregou-lhe o casaco do conjunto de veludo e arrumou a gola de sua blusa de seda.  
>- Espero que seja feliz, Bella. Eu e Emmett estamos torcendo por você. Perdoe seu irmão por estar com uma cara tão fechada hoje: é só porque a ama muito e se preocupa.<br>Bella virou-se para apanhar a bolsa, tentando evitar que Rosalie visse em seus olhos que ela também estava com medo do futuro.  
>- Edward já deve estar impaciente.<br>- É, e você não quer aborrecê-lo logo no primeiro dia ... isto é, na primeira noite - a outra brincou.  
>- Isso mesmo. - Riu, sentindo que, no fundo, o que queria mesmo era chorar.<br>Edward não estava por perto quando desceu, e isso lhe deu a chance de se despedir do irmão em particular.  
>- Não hesite um minuto em me chamar, se precisar - ele avisou, com os olhos cheios de preocupação.<br>- Não será preciso. - Abraçou-o. Não estava certa do que dizia. Casamento era um passo importante na vida de qualquer pessoa, mas, para ela, podia ser o começo da destruição.  
>Foi tudo o que conseguiu falar com Emmett, antes que Edward aparecesse, de repente, agarrando-a pelo braço.<br>- Não há necessidade de voltar ao salão. Mamãe se despedirá dos convidados por nós.  
>Não conseguiu olhar para ele. Seu tom de voz tinha sido como um punhal.<br>- Quero me despedir de sua mãe.  
>- Já fiz isso por você. Além do mais, vai vê-la daqui a alguns dias. - Virou os olhos frios para Emmett. - Vejo que já se despediu das pessoas que considera realmente importantes.<br>- É - concordou com tristeza.  
>Para sua surpresa, Edward estendeu a mão para Emmett.<p>

- Obrigado pelo apoio moral durante a cerimônia.  
>- Foi um prazer - Emmett respondeu, mal-humorado.<br>- Certo. Bem, vamos embora.

A viagem de carro até o apartamento não levou mais de dez minutos, mas pareceu não acabar mais, porque nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Ela não conseguiu falar por causa do nervosismo, que aumentava a cada momento que passava. E Edward parecia preocupado - o que fazia Bella se sentir ainda menos à vontade.  
>Em que ele estaria pensando? Por que a expressão cínica? E por que não falava, não a insultava até, qualquer coisa que mostrasse que ainda a desejava? Mas Edward não fez nada: continuou com aquela máscara de polida frieza que poderia usar com qualquer um. Ela era sua mulher, agora, e não qualquer um. Não tinha o direito de tratá-la daquele jeito, como se não notasse a sua presença. Ou não se importasse.<br>O ressentimento de Bella crescia, à medida em que se aproximavam de casa. Estava a ponto de explodir quando entraram no apartamento dele ... não, era o apartamento deles, o lugar onde iam morar, até o filme terminar e viajarem para os Estados Unidos. Se ainda estivessem casados!  
>Edward foi direto para o bar e preparou um uísque duplo.<br>- Deus, estou precisando disso! Nunca imaginei que casamentos fossem tão cansativos e irritantes.  
>Bella ficou parada na entrada da sala, não querendo ir mais adiante. Sentia como se estivesse casada com um estranho; como se nunca tivesse visto Edward antes.<br>- Principalmente, quando a pessoa com a qual a gente se casa parece ignorar a nossa existência - disse, ressentida.  
>Edward olhou para ela, sério. Sem dizer uma palavra, serviu outro copo de uísque, antes de se aproximar. Entregou-lhe a bebida.<br>- Tome. Vai se sentir melhor.  
>Ela nem olhou para o copo.<br>- Estou muito bem, agora, obrigada.  
>- O diabo, que está. Beba!<br>- Não, obrigada. - disse, obstinada, e entrou na sala, olhando em volta com interesse. Estava tudo exatamente como se lembrava.

Ele não havia feito a menor concessão ao fato de que, a partir daquele dia, haveria uma mulher morando ali. Nem mesmo um vaso de flores, para mostrar que era bem-vinda.  
>Dando de ombros, Edward colocou o copo no bar e foi para perto dela.<br>- Quer jantar agora, ou prefere deitar e descansar um pouco? Tenho certeza de que o dia foi mais cansativo para você do que para mim.  
>Especialmente porque não conseguira dormir na noite anterior, pensando se estaria fazendo a coisa certa, casando com ele. Imaginando se seu amor seria bastante forte para enfrentar aquela primeira noite nos braços de um homem que não a amava.<br>Pelo jeito como Edward a olhava agora, sabia que aquela sugestão para ir deitar e descansar estava cheia de insinuações. Ele não tinha em mente nada parecido com dormir, nem se preocupava a mínima com o seu conforto.  
>- Prefiro jantar. - Tentaria ficar longe daquela cama o tempo que pudesse. - Estava ocupada demais para comer alguma coisa na recepção. Na verdade, não comi quase nada o dia inteiro. Tem alguma coisa na geladeira?<br>- Pode escolher, temos comida para um mês. Minha empregada parece que acha que não vamos sair de casa durante semanas. Acho que deve ter passado uma lua-de-mel daquelas!  
>- Como muita gente passa, aliás.<br>Ele sorriu.  
>- Não consigo me imaginar como um noivo apaixonado. Posso desejar muito o seu corpo, mas não a ponto de esquecer o mundo durante semanas.<br>Então, ele ainda a desejava! Bella suspirou de alívio: começava a duvidar até mesmo disso.  
>- Não era preciso me dizer. O fato de voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira deixou bem claro que não está tão desesperado de paixão assim - disse com frieza.<p>

- Tenho um prazo a cumprir.  
>- E isso é mais importante, claro.<br>- Tem toda razão. - De repente, ele parecia muito divertido. - Bem, vamos comer. A fome deixa você mal-humorada.  
>- Sempre fico mal-humorada quando sou tratada sem um mínimo de consideração.<br>Ele entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira.  
>- Que tal rosbife e salada?<br>- Ótimo. Vou trocar de roupa e preparo tudo. - Virou-se, indecisa, sem saber qual seria o quarto deles.  
>- Pode deixar que eu cuido do jantar, enquanto você se troca. Mandei preparar para você o mesmo quarto que usou no outro dia.<br>- Que romântico! - zombou. Deus, como estava nervosa; tão nervosa, que tremia dos pés à cabeça. Precisava se acalmar, ou a noite seria um completo desastre. - Com licença.  
>- Vá, Bella. Sabe o caminho.<br>- É, eu sei.  
>O quarto também estava exatamente como se lembrava, a não ser pela roupa de cama, que agora era de cetim rosa-pálido. Com certeza, outra das idéias da empregada. De Edward é que não podia ser. Pelo jeito como agia, nem parecia que estavam casados. Era como se ela fosse mais uma das mulheres que levava para casa para passar uma noite.<br>Por causa da atitude dele, resolveu não usar o lindo vestido de seda que tinha comprado especialmente para a ocasião. Vestiu calça de brim e camiseta ... ele não merecia mais do que isso.  
>Quando voltou para a cozinha, Edward já estava servindo o jantar. Comeu com apetite.<br>Se não tenho um marido de verdade, pelo menos ganhei um ótimo cozinheiro, pensou, com amargura.  
>- Acha que ainda estaremos casados no Natal? - perguntou, muito séria.<p>

Ele franziu a testa.  
>- Já está pensando no presente que vai me pedir?<br>- Só curiosidade - respondeu, ignorando a provocação.  
>Ele encheu o copo com vinho e olhou para ela.<br>- Quando é o Natal? Daqui a cinco, seis semanas? Hum, acho que podemos nos divertir durante uns dois meses, pelo menos. Sim, é provável que ainda estejamos juntos.  
>- Oh!<br>- Parece desapontada.  
>- Surpresa é a palavra certa. - E com o coração partido. Dois meses! Era esse o prazo que ele dava para o seu casamento!<p>

Edward levantou-se.  
>- Vamos para a sala.<br>Era o primeiro passo na direção do quarto!  
>- Quero lavar a louça, primeiro - disse, desesperada.<br>- Mas eu não quero - retrucou, agarrando-a pelo braço e praticamente arrastando-a para a sala.  
>- Quer fazer alguma coisa em especial nos feriados do Natal? - ele perguntou, entregando-lhe um copo de vinho.<br>Bella agarrou o copo como se fosse um salva-vidas e tomou um gole, antes de responder:  
>- Não ... acho que não. - Não tinha planos para depois daquela noite.<br>- Ótimo. - Sentou-se no braço da poltrona, tão perto dela que Bella estremeceu ao sentir o calor de seu corpo.  
>- Ótimo por quê?<br>- Tenho planos para nós.  
>- Você ... você tem?<br>Ele acariciou o pescoço dela.  
>- Pensei que podíamos ter a nossa lua-de-mel. Ir para algum lugar por uma semana ou duas.<br>A mão dele provocava estranhas sensações em suas costas, e Bella não teve certeza se a voz saiu firme, quando perguntou:  
>- Viajar? Para onde?<br>Ele se inclinou e beijou-a no pescoço.  
>- Não sei. Achei melhor deixar você escolher. Mas não agora. Agora, quero fazer amor com você.<br>O desejo na voz dele fez com que sentisse um arrepio. De medo e de excitação.  
>- Eu ... ainda é cedo. - Olhou para o relógio, nervosa. - Ainda são nove e meia.<br>Edward fez com que ela se levantasse.  
>- Então, podemos tomar um banho e depois ir para a cama.<br>- Um banho - disse, agarrando-se a qualquer pretexto - é uma boa idéia.  
>- Hum ... - não tirava os olhos do rosto dela - a banheira é bastante grande para dois.<br>- Para ... dois? - Voltou a se sentir em pânico. - Oh, não, eu não posso! Quer dizer...  
>De repente Edward ficou impaciente.<br>- Pode parar de representar, Bella. Já me fisgou. Não precisa mais bancar a noivinha virgem.  
>Ela sacudiu a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.<br>- Não é fingimento. Nunca estive com um homem antes. Eu juro, Edward!  
>Com raiva, ele a empurrou na direção do quarto.<p>

- Não jure! Você não sabe distinguir entre a verdade e a mentira. Mas é melhor ficar sabendo, agora mesmo, que não vou fazer o noivo nervoso da virgem inocente. Não gosto do papel. Paguei caro por você. Paguei com a minha liberdade. É o maior preço que um homem pode pagar por uma mulher. É melhor me provar que valeu a pena, ou ponho você para fora desta casa amanhã de manhã.  
>- É só o que o nosso casamento representa para você, não é? O preço que teve que pagar por alguma coisa que queria?<br>- O que mais? Com certeza, não estava esperando uma declaração de amor, estava?  
>Ela empalideceu e seus lábios começaram a tremer.<br>- Gente da sua espécie não sabe o que significa amor. Acho melhor eu ir embora agora mesmo. Você nem sequer gosta de mim.  
>- Gostar de você? Como alguém pode gostar de uma coisa que o atormenta noite e dia? - Sacudiu-a pelos ombros. - Vou levá-la para a cama agora e desta vez você não tem como escapar. Vou possuir você quantas vezes quiser. Talvez, amanhã de manhã, você não pense mais em ir embora.<br>Atirou-a na cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Bella lutou, mas ele era forte e brutal demais. Quanto mais se debatia, com mais força Edward a segurava. E ria de seu desespero inútil.  
>- Odeio você, Edward Cullen! Odeio! - gritou.<br>Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, com um brilho selvagem nos olhos verdes.  
>- Não adianta gritar, insultar, nem bater. Casou comigo sabendo o que a esperava esta noite. E vou exigir tudo, tudo a que tenho direito.<br>Arrancou-lhe a roupa e Bella sentiu o corpo dele queimar sua pele nua. O pânico deu lugar à embriaguez, à medida em que Edward a acariciava com violência, mordia seus ombros, o pescoço, os seios.  
>- Edward, por favor, você está me machucando.<br>- Sem truques, desta vez. - Havia desejo e ódio na voz dele. - Não vai fugir, e não me importo mais em machucar você.  
>Mas não machucou. Tornou-se carinhoso, insistente, deixando-a louca de desejo para que a possuísse inteira. Ele adiou o momento, excitando-a, até obrigá-la a pedir, implorar por seu corpo dentro do dela.<p>

- Agora, Edward. Por favor, agora!  
>A dor que sentiu não foi nada, comparada com o prazer de pertencer pela primeira vez a um homem. Agora, eram um corpo só e iam chegar juntos ao prazer total. Ele a beijava com sofreguidão, murmurando em seu ouvido:<br>- Sinta-me, Bella, agora!  
>Ela agarrou-se a Edward e se deixaram arrastar por aquela vertigem louca, até seus corpos exaustos relaxarem o abraço e a respiração começar a voltar ao normal.<br>Apesar da violência como a levara para a cama, Edward tinha feito amor do jeito como qualquer mulher gostaria de ser tratada na noite do casamento. Ficaram deitados um ao lado do outro, ela com a cabeça no peito do homem que agora era realmente seu marido. Sentia-se tão cansada, tão sonolenta ... e tão maravilhosamente bem! Sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma outra vez. Naquela noite, Edward a transformara numa mulher, e queria estar com ele o resto da vida. Com ele e mais ninguém.  
>- Obrigada - murmurou, quase adormecida.<br>Sentiu o braço em volta de seus ombros se moverem e a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos.  
>- Durma agora, Bella. Amanhã conversaremos.<br>- Conversar? Sobre o quê?  
>- Acho que sabe - disse, baixinho.<br>Não, não sabia de nada, mas estava cansada e feliz demais para se preocupar com alguma coisa. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu, mas acordou, de repente, sentindo frio. Edward não estava mais lá. Tinha saído do quarto? Levantou-se, em pânico, procurando por ele.  
>- Edward? - Olhou em volta e viu que estava parado perto da porta. - Onde você vai?<br>- Volto já, anjo. Vá para a cama e durma. Não demoro.  
>- Mas onde você vai? - A angústia era evidente em sua voz.<br>Ele voltou para perto dela, beijando-a de leve na boca.  
>- Volto já. Deite-se e descanse.<br>As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.  
>- Edward, não me deixe!<br>- Descanse, querida. - E saiu, fechando a porta.

As emoções do fim de semana venceram a resistência de Bella. Começou a soluçar alto, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Não sabia onde Edward tinha ido, nem por que a deixara daquele jeito, mas sabia que ficaria ali, esperando, enquanto ele a quisesse.  
>Enxugou as lágrimas e tentou dormir. Edward não podia demorar. Aquela era a casa deles. Além do mais, tinha prometido voltar logo.<br>Foi o calor dele que a acordou pela segunda vez naquela noite. Estava novamente em seus braços musculosos, com a cabeça apoiada no peito quente. Aconchegou-se toda, sem perguntar nada. Edward tinha voltado, o resto não importava.  
>Despertou já dia claro, ainda nos braços dele. Edward dormia com uma expressão tão calma que parecia bem mais moço. Ficou olhando aquele rosto adorado, até que ele abriu os olhos.<br>- Bom dia. - Sorriu para o marido.  
>Ele olhou-a intensamente.<br>- É mesmo um bom dia?  
>Bella riu, nervosa.<br>- Não estou falando do tempo. Parece que choveu a noite toda.  
>- Mas acha que é bom, apesar disso?<br>- Eu ... acho que sim. - Aquelas perguntas que não entendia a deixavam embaraçada. Mais ainda porque só agora percebia que os dois ainda estavam nus.  
>- Assustei você, não foi?<br>Bella sentiu o pânico voltar. Será que ele havia ficado desapontado com a sua inexperiência? Não era possível que já tivesse perdido o interesse, depois de apenas uma noite juntos!  
>- O que está querendo dizer?<br>- Ontem, quando saí de casa, fui ver Emmett - falou calmamente.  
>Ela afastou-se para encará-lo.<br>- Por que fez isso?  
>Edward saiu da cama e vestiu o robe.<br>- Devia ter me contado, Bella. Devia ter feito eu calar minha maldita boca. - Parecia muito desgostoso consigo mesmo.  
>- Emmett ... Emmett contou tudo?<br>- Não teve outra escolha. Eu o obrigaria a falar, por bem ou por mal.  
>- Mas como ... Por que você ...<br>Ele andou pelo quarto, evitando olhar para ela.  
>- Quando fizemos amor, percebi que tinha me enganado sobre você. Fui seu primeiro amante, apesar de você ter vivido dois anos com Emmett. É claro que estavam escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Sabia que não havia nada de errado com ele. Rosalie parece muito feliz com o marido que tem...<br>- E está.  
>- Logo, devia haver algum segredo nessa história toda - continuou. - Quando você dormiu, fiquei deitado, intranqüilo, tentando imaginar o que poderia ser. Mas nenhuma das hipóteses me satisfazia. Emmett era a chave de tudo; por isso, precisava falar com ele.<br>Estava zangado, mas Bella não sabia dizer se era com ela ou não. Arriscou:  
>- Podia ter me perguntado.<br>- Não tinha certeza de que você me daria a resposta que eu queria. Emmett também não quis dizer nada, no começo.  
>- Tinha pedido a ele para ficar calado. Eu mesma queria contar a você. Era meu marido, tinha o direito de saber...<br>- É, sou seu marido. Como se sente a respeito disso? Ainda tem vontade de fugir e me abandonar?  
>Bella arregalou os olhos.<br>- Abandonar você? Por que eu ia querer isso? O fato de você saber agora que Emmett é meu irmão não faz a menor diferença para mim. A não ser ... que você se importe ... com a minha origem. - Era uma possibilidade que nunca havia lhe ocorrido.  
>- Por que eu haveria de me importar, sua tolinha? Esqueceu que já tinha me contado que seus pais não eram casados? Pensei que não quisesse mais viver comigo porque tenho sido um bruto e um grande egoísta. - Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. - Nem eu mesmo consigo me suportar.<br>- Não entendo.  
>Edward olhou para ela, triste.<br>- Não, claro que não entende. Bella, casei com você para me vingar do que me fez sofrer. Queria dominar, humilhar, zombar de você. Queria que me odiasse, a ponto de não conseguir suportar que a tocasse. Queria que sofresse e se sentisse degradada, cada vez que a possuísse. Quando percebi que, apesar de tudo você não se comportava como se me odiasse, fiquei chocado. Você me odeia?  
>- Já sabe que não - respondeu baixinho, sem coragem de enfrentar aqueles olhos verdes ansiosos.<br>- E não quer ir embora?  
>- Não.<br>Edward sentou-se na cama e segurou o queixo dela, com delicadeza.  
>- Vai ficar comigo e me dar um chance de me desculpar?<p>

- Não iria embora, nem que você mandasse.  
>- Nunca farei isso. - Abraçou-a bem apertado. - Não mereço que me dê uma segunda chance, não mereço nada. Mas amo você, Bella. Acho que devia estar louco de amor por você desde o começo, para fazer as coisas detestáveis que fiz.<br>- Você me ama? Mas ... mas quando...  
>- Acho que sempre a amei... - Edward respondeu à pergunta que ela não conseguiu fazer. - Com certeza, desde o dia em que fui ver Emmett e ouvi você dizer que o amava. O sangue me subiu à cabeça naquele momento. Soube, então, que não queria que você dissesse aquilo para mais ninguém, só para mim. Mas meu maldito orgulho atrapalhou tudo. Queria você, mas como era a primeira mulher que amava não suportava a idéia de não ser o primeiro homem da sua vida. Toda vez que pensava em Emmett, ou em qualquer outro tocando seu corpo, eu enlouquecia de ciúme e tentava ferir você do mesmo jeito que me sentia ferido.<br>- Os possessivos Cullen - ela disse, cheia de carinho, ainda sem poder acreditar em tanta felicidade.  
>- É, somos homens de muitas mulheres, mas de um amor só. Desde que a vi, senti que era você o único amor da minha vida. Mas tive medo de que, sendo a mulher que eu pensava que era, tirasse vantagem se soubesse do meu amor. Já estava sofrendo o fogo do inferno, não podia me arriscar mais. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava desesperadamente ter você ao meu lado. Cheguei a oferecer-lhe aquele teste, na esperança de me tornar, pelo menos, seu diretor. Depois, imaginei você trabalhando no meio de todos aqueles homens, e vi que não era uma boa idéia.<br>Então, por isso ele tinha mudado de idéia?  
>- Emmett ficou perplexo, quando contei que você pareceu aliviado por eu não aceitar fazer o teste.<br>- Ainda acho que você poderia ser uma estrela, mas não quero isso para a minha esposa.  
>- Edward? - Hesitou. - Você disse que teve medo de que eu tirasse vantagem, se soubesse que me amava. Não tem mais medo disso, agora?<p>

- É um risco que tenho de correr. Se quero que você se apaixone por mim, precisa, pelo menos, saber que a amo. Para começar a corrigir essa situação absurda que criei, acho que devíamos procurar um advogado e tratar do divórcio.  
>- Edward, o que está dizendo?<br>Ele sorriu com tristeza.  
>- Não posso exigir que continue aqui, sentindo-se infeliz. Acabaria me odiando, e quero que me ame. Fiz tudo errado, obrigando-a a casar comigo. Mas agora que sei que não existe nenhum outro, vou tentar recomeçar do jeito que deveria ter sido.<br>- E se não conseguir ficar longe de mim?  
>- Tenho que conseguir. Sofri tanto, quando pensei que você estava encorajando homens como James Stranger! Agora que sei a verdade, acho que posso me agüentar mais algumas semanas. Quero namorar você, para que me conheça melhor e ... talvez me ame.<br>- Nunca encorajei James Stranger. Detesto aquele homem, sempre detestei.  
>- Eu sei. Trabalhar com ele tem sido um inferno.<br>- Emmett me contou.  
>Edward apertou os lábios.<br>- Mesmo assim, se pegar James perto de você outra vez, quebro o pescoço dele. Já devia ter feito isso. O problema é que pensava que, no fundo, você gostava das atenções dele.  
>- Gostava? Ele me dá náuseas!<br>- Isso, pelo menos, eu sei que você não sente por mim. Deve me achar um grande idiota, mas não lhe dou náuseas. Então? Concorda em começar tudo de novo e tentar me amar?  
>- E se eu não conseguir, o que é que acontece?<br>- Acho que a minha vida acaba. Mas não será culpa sua.  
>- E acha que é capaz de me deixar na porta de casa todas as noites e voltar para cá sozinho?<br>- Tenho que ser capaz disso, também. Não vou estragar tudo novamente com o meu egoísmo. Desejo você feito um desesperado, mas quero que me ame.  
>Bella acariciou o rosto dele.<br>- Oh, Edward, você já tem o meu amor. Acha que eu me casaria com você por outro motivo qualquer?  
>Os olhos verdes brilharam de esperança.<br>- Sabe o que está dizendo, Bella?  
>- Claro. Amo você demais. Mas nunca teria coragem de confessar, porque pensava que você só sentia desejo por mim.<p>

- Meu amor, é verdade mesmo?  
>Bella passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para bem junto de si.<br>- Talvez acredite, se eu mostrar quanto amo você...  
>- Bella ...<br>Bella deitou-se de costas e suspirou, feliz. Já devia ser tarde, mas o tempo havia parado para ela e para Edward.  
>- Você foi tão bruto comigo, no começo ...<br>- Porque a amava feito um louco - murmurou no ouvido dela.  
>- Se aquele era o seu jeito de mostrar amor, Deus me livre que fique zangado comigo - brincou.<br>Ele a abraçou e beijou-a na testa.  
>- Era o seu carinho por Emmett que me fazia perder a cabeça. E a maneira como a mãe dele tratou você acabou de me convencer de que era tudo como eu imaginava. Achei que os sentimentos dela eram compreensíveis, naquelas circunstâncias.<br>- O que você imaginava que eu era?  
>- Uma mulherzinha ambiciosa que queria fazer um casamento rico - respondeu, muito sério.<br>- Mas casou comigo mesmo assim.  
>- Claro. Não podia viver sem você, Bella.<br>- Quis morrer, ontem à noite, quando você me disse que o nosso casamento não duraria mais de dois, três meses. - Estremeceu à lembrança.  
>- Como acha que eu me senti? Disse aquilo só para você não pensar que tinha me fisgado. Mas garanto que não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-la ir embora. Nunca.<br>- Mesmo pensando que eu era uma mulherzinha ambiciosa?  
>- Queria ficar com você de qualquer maneira. Sabia que não era indiferente e estava contando com a força do meu amor para prendê-la e fazer com que me amasse.<br>- Amo você desde aquele primeiro fim de semana. Acho que descobri que estava apaixonada no momento em que Emmett me afastou de você, contando aquela história do casamento.  
>- Tanto tempo assim?<br>- É. Amo você desde o começo, Edward.  
>- Para sempre?<br>- Mais do que isso.  
>Edward deitou-se sobre ela, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo de Bella com paixão e carinho.<br>- É tudo o que peço, Bella. Eu a amo - murmurou, antes de beijá-la novamente.

**F I M**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que todas tenham gostado da fic e do final.<strong>

**To muito feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo por ter terminado minha primeira fanfic aqui no site.**

**Obrigada a todas por terem acompanhado e deixado reviews. **

**Espero que vocês continuem comigo na próxima fic que irei postar. O nome é ''Algemas e Chantilly''. É uma fic Bellard BEM hot, e tenho certeza que voces vão gostar. Vou deixar o link e a sinopse aqui pra vocês.**

**Bom, por enquanto é isso.**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews. Eu quero saber o que acharam do final.**

**Beijos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Algemas e Chantilly<strong>

Bella estava preparada. Estava comprometida para casar-se com o homem perfeito. Era rico, ao parecer fenomenal, e médico. Então, no Dia de São Valentim, recebeu uma cesta. Cheia de brinquedos indecentes.  
>Depois disso começaram A chegar mais cartas. Logo chamadas de telefone. E seu perfeito prometido já não lhe estava parecendo tão perfeito.<br>Uma noite, seu admirador secreto entra em sua casa depois de uma chamada telefônica, e agora, só pertence a ele de corpo e alma.

w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 7299699 / 1 / Algemas_e_Chantilly (tire os espaços)


End file.
